Heaven's on Fire
by iblwe
Summary: Después de tres años de una relación que prácticamente se basaba en el sexo, Rin Tanner considera seriamente terminar con Bankotsu Veziryan. Éste por su parte, decide llevarla a un club de swingers para demostrarle las diferentes formas de vivir una relación. ¿Rin será capaz de permanecer a su lado después de estar en los brazos del Demonio Blanco?
1. Compartida

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los uso para entretenerlos a ustedes.

¡Hola criaturitas! Dirán: ¿Y esta loca que hace?

Ya sé, ya sé, no he actualizado Collage y pueden matarme por ello más tarde, ahora vengo a hacer entrega de un regalo que le debía a Milly Taisho (te adoro mujer!), el tema que me ha pedido es "trío", este capítulo es todo para ella. El segundo es para Dani Pasos, con la temática de juegos/juguetes sexuales...

Y bueno aún no sé que será del fic después de eso XDDDD

La verdad me gustan las novelas con romance y un poco de erotismo, mas no soy fan de leer sexo en todos los capítulos de todos los libros/fics/mangas etc... Me gusta el lemon y es un muy buen elemento, lo sé y me gusta, lo uso pero procuro no abusar de éste.

Sin embargo bueno este fic más que nada es una crítica social y si no lo llegan a notar en este capítulo, ya lo verán más adelante.

Sin más que decir, los dejo leer...

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Compartida

.

Las ramas de los árboles se agitaban con fuerza a causa del violento aire de esa tarde. Rin las miraba por la ventana del auto, los últimos meses se había sentido como una de esas hojas de otoño. Siendo arrastrada por el viento, sin voluntad ni carácter. Respiró con profundidad, dejando que el aire fresco llenara sus pulmones. La relación que mantenía con Bankotsu la estaba consumiendo. "Tengo un plan para mejorar nuestra situación". Esas habían sido las palabras que había pronunciado cuando ella intentó terminarlo. Y ahí estaba, en el asiento del copiloto del auto del moreno, sintiendo su corazón latiendo en su pecho como una locomotora. No sabía a qué se iba a enfrentar en ese lugar, cuando Bankotsu le dijo a dónde irían y para qué, ella se aterró. ¿En qué mundo tan enfermo vivían que para arreglar sus problemas de pareja requerían compartirse con otros? Rin se había negado ante esa petición, pero Bankotsu le aseguró que no la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no consintiera, incluso que si eso no funcionaba daría por terminada la relación. La castaña no supo qué parte de su cerebro se había desconectado de su cuerpo. Pues pese a sus decencia y moral, ahí estaba, a punto de llegar a un club de swingers.

Rin sabía muy poco del tema de intercambio de parejas. Su conocimiento se limitaba a: si te engaña no le importas. ¿Entonces qué hacía ahí? Ni ella lo sabía. Quizá buscaba algo diferente, probar cosas nuevas y Bankotsu había sido el valiente que la alentara a ello. No podía evitar los constantes escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo sólo de pensar que podría estar en los brazos de un desconocido, mientras miraba a Bankotsu con otra mujer. Aunque esa parte era la que menos le afectaba, pues estaban ahí porque ella pensaba que su relación ya no daba para más. Su temor era que quizá se encontrara disfrutando de aquella experiencia. Pensar en el sinfín de probabilidades le ponía los nervios de punta, pero ella misma sabía que su curiosidad era mucho más poderosa.

Bankotsu estacionó el auto en uno de los cajones del estacionamiento privado del lugar.

—Espera aquí —salió a la cajuela y tomó unas bolsas—. No puedes ir vestida de esa forma tan normal —Rin asintió y recibió la bolsa negra que le tendía, al abrirla encontró un antifaz color blanco con decoraciones plateadas—. El uso de máscaras y condones es obligatorio —advirtió Bankotsu. Rin se preguntó si realmente también era su primera vez ahí. Pues conocía bastante del tema.

—Creo que es lo más correcto —aceptó ella y comenzó a desnudarse para usar el cambio de ropa que Bankotsu le tenía preparado. Lo vio hacer lo mismo en los asientos de atrás, por suerte era de noche y los cristales eran polarizados, por lo que estaba segura de que nadie sería capaz de verla.

Una vez vestidos para la ocasión entraron por las iluminadas puertas, encima de ellos se leía un letrero color neón que decía: Heaven's on fire. Rin tragó duro, no quería pensar en todo lo que ahí vería, tomó la mano de Bankotsu y se adentraron cuando el hombre que vigilaba la entrada les dio acceso. Pasaron un obscuro túnel con pequeñas lámparas neón hasta que una mujer que parecía ser la recepcionista los atendió. Bankotsu habló con ella mientras Rin observaba con detenimiento todo a su alrededor, detrás de ellos entraba gente que se sabía el camino mucho mejor que ella, personas que conocían los túneles y eran capaces de avanzar sin titubear. Incluso personas que iban por su cuenta para ver qué encontraban. Rin no podía imaginarse a sí misma visitando el lugar sin más. Le resultaría imposible, ella no estaba educada de esa manera. Rin solía acompañar a sus padres a la celebración de la misa e incluso se veía una vez al mes con la familia del padre.

Bankotsu se acercó a ella con una tira de condones que le dio la recepcionista, según le comentó los encontraría por doquier dentro, pues su uso era obligatorio aunque estuvieran con su pareja. Rin pensó que era la mejor manera de librarse de cualquier percance, sea un embarazo no deseado o alguna enfermedad, que a decir verdad era lo que más le aterraba. De hecho empezaba a dudar de sí misma, no creía ser tan atrevida como para tener relaciones con un desconocido. ¿En qué cabeza cabía semejante barbaridad?

Después de que Bankotsu hiciera el registro, entraron a otro túnel poco iluminado con las paredes rojas, un tono demasiado brillante, el corredor era adornado por cuadros de fondo blanco con fotografías o pinturas demasiado explícitas. Al fondo antes de bajar las escaleras había un último adorno, un antifaz dorado con el fondo del cuadro negro. Rin tocó el que llevaba puesto y tragó en seco. "Tranquila, nadie sabe quién eres". Se dijo a sí misma mientras avanzaba de la mano con Bankotsu. Todavía no podía creer que se hubiese vestido de esa manera. Parecía una prostituta con una falda que apenas le cubría lo necesario, unas medias que le llevaban a medio muslo, unos tacones de aguja y su blusa... Tipo cuero y el primer botón situado a la altura de medio busto y sin tirantes. Sin duda si sus padres llegaban a verla la desheredarían. La exiliarían de su casa y perdería el apellido. Bankotsu había pasado a comprar todo antes de llegar por ella a su casa.

Su familia, pese a ser inglesa, no congeniaba con los libertinajes del nuevo mundo. Eran tradicionales en demasía y Rin se había formado con esa moral, no podía creer todavía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tres años, tal vez pensaba que no debía desperdiciar ese tiempo, tal vez su relación se podía salvar. Sus padres sufrirían un infarto si ella rompía con Bankotsu después de tanto tiempo. Lo querían y él siempre se había presentado como el novio perfecto ante su familia. Era tan solo cuatro años mayor que Rin, con veintidós años, se habían conocido en una fiesta donde Bankotsu la había salvado de unos chicos pasados de copas y Rin se había flechado con él. Sus padres le habían puesto peros por la diferencia de edades, siendo Rin muy ingenua, pero poco a poco Bankotsu se había hecho de la confianza de sus suegros.

Su relación se había dado bastante bien, hasta ese año. Rin ya no sentía lo mismo.

—Por aquí —Bankotsu la jaló por otro pasillo.

La joven ya no sabía ni cómo caminar. Ese lugar realmente era nuevo y aterrador, lo que ahí veía sin duda cambiaría sus ideas sobre el sexo para siempre. Tras unos barrotes a lo largo del pasillo se veía a una mujer sentada en una silla, traía un fuete de cuero con el que golpeaba esporádicamente a otra mujer que hincada en el suelo—con una cola de caballo metida entre sus pompas—, le lamia las botas, literalmente. Rin se estremeció. ¿Por qué se dejaba humillar de esa manera? Apretó inconscientemente la mano de Bankotsu, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vería más adelante.

—Ya te dije que no te obligaré a hacer algo que no desees —le susurró al oído, pasándola delante de él para que ya no presenciara la escena tras los barrotes.

—¿Ver ese tipo de escenas te excita? —preguntó tímidamente. Tal vez era demasiado puritana y él buscaba algo más. Emociones fuertes. Al ser iraní, se encontraba fascinado por el estilo de vida tan liberal que llevaban los ingleses.

—A la mayoría de los hombres nos excita la sumisión entre otras cosas —aceptó—, pero no voy a forzarte —sus palabras no lograron tranquilizarla ni un poco.

Conforme avanzaron salieron de aquel pasillo de barrotes para entrar al club, todo parecía tan natural. Los movimientos de la gente, cómo se comunicaban, besaban, mantenían relaciones todo como si no hubiese alguien más mirando. Rin se sintió hastiada, no obstante un hombre llamó su atención, era distinto de los que ahí estaban además de su maldito y sensual físico. Se veía de edad madura, un verdadero hombre rodeado de jóvenes en busca de aventuras. Pues en lugar de estar tocando a las mujeres o besando a una mientras otra se ocupaba de satisfacerlo o haciendo un gran show con otra mujer para deleitar sus pupilas, él estaba sentado desnudo en uno de los blancos sillones mientas un grupo de mujeres hacían de todo para mantenlo ahí. Rin sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir al tiempo que sus ojos se cruzaron con los dorados de él. Era como si nadie más estuviese en ese lugar. Solamente ellos dos.

Pese al negro antifaz que cubría el rostro de aquel sujeto, Rin pudo distinguir una mirada cargada de deseo y fascinación. Sabía que seguramente era su imaginación haciéndole una mala jugada. Aquel sujeto tenía a más de tres mujeres dándole atención, y a comparación de ellas, Rin se veía como un cordero asustado en una cueva de lobos hambrientos. El hombre levantó el rostro con superioridad, parecía que las caricias que recibía apenas lo hacían reaccionar y Rin quiso acercarse y entregarse a ese desconocido. Aún no había tomado nada y ya se sentía corrompida por aquel ambiente. ¿En serio un club de swingers era tan sensual como todos lo pintaban?

—Interesante, ¿no? —la voz de Bankotsu la trajo de vuelta a la realidad con brusquedad, notó que el hombre había dejado de verla y Rin siguió la mirada de Bankotsu para encontrarse con dos mujeres lamiendo la longitud varonil del desconocido.

Rin tragó seco y siguió avanzando con Bankotsu, las luces hacían que todo pareciera un sueño guiado. Los colores neón alumbraban cada estante, resaltando los sillones. Pasaron al lado de una mujer que estaba hincada y recargada en sus manos, mientras un hombre la penetraba por atrás y ella le practicaba un oral a otro. Sintió que sus piernas fallaban. ¿Tener relaciones en público? Sus labios se secaron, quería pedirle a Bankotsu que se fueran de ahí en ese preciso instante pero algo se lo impedía. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Ganas de arreglar o mejorar su relación de pareja? Dejó de pensar en eso, notó como varias mujeres veían a Bankotsu con interés. Una rareza sin duda, en un lugar donde la mayoría de los hombres eran rubios, Bankotsu era la sensación con su piel bronceada.

—Tú quieres que otro me toque mientras estás con alguien más, ¿no? —preguntó con voz queda. Bankotsu asintió, se sentó en un sillón vacío y la obligó a sentarse junto a él—. Pensé que eras celoso... —murmuró haciendo un puchero y Bankotsu sonrió ampliamente.

—Soy muy celoso —susurró en su oído—, y no quiero perderte —mordió el lóbulo con suavidad—. Tal vez necesitamos algo fuera de lo común.

—¿Como esa castaña de ojos claros con la que intercambiaste miradas? —Bankotsu se sorprendió de que lo notara y asintió. No pasó mucho rato para que la mujer se acercara. Su antifaz era color rojo y vestía un sujetador negro demasiado pequeño—al igual que sus atributos—, a juego con una tanga con ligueros y tacones altísimos.

—Buenas noches —saludó con voz dulce—. Hay una habitación disponible al fondo —Rin no sabía qué hacer, Bankotsu sonrió y la hizo levantarse para seguir a la mujer, entraron, al igual que las demás recámaras, carecía de puerta—. Ponte cómoda querida —le dijo a Rin mientras tumbaba a Bankotsu en la cama. Rin no quería que alguien más disfrutara de los dotes de su novio, así que se puso "cómoda" montándose sobre él. Comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del moreno y sacó uno de los preservativos que les habían dado en la entrada. Lo colocó con una lentitud agonizante para él, haciéndolo gruñir sobre los labios de la ojiazul. Rin intentó contener su molestia y con ayuda de las manos masculinas, se acomodó la ropa para que Bankotsu entrara en ella.

—Por dios Rin —jadeó cuando ella comenzó a mover las caderas si algo disfrutaba Bankotsu de su relación era el buen sexo. No obstante, sus gemidos y gruñidos fueron absorbidos por los besos de la otra.

Rin no entendía cómo _eso_ les iba a ayudar. No le era grato ver a aquella mujer besando a su novio mientras él la penetraba. Simplemente le daba coraje, no se sentía excitada, ni siquiera sentía a Bankotsu dentro, era como si estuviese nada más observando. Sus sentidos se habían apagado. Estuvo a nada de levantarse e irse de aquel lugar, a punto de dejar a Bankotsu y decirle que su relación no tenía solución y que lo mejor era terminar. Lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese sentido unos gélidos dedos recorrer sus brazos desnudos con parsimonia torturadora. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando las manos de aquellos dedos aprisionaron sus antebrazos y los llevaron a su espalda, seguía moviéndose ahora con más intensidad. ¿Quién la había sujetado? ¿Qué debía hacer? Ponerse nerviosa no era una opción. Giró ligeramente su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada dorada de momentos antes. ¡Ese hombre se había interesado en ella! Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, no quería quedar como una tonta inocente frente a él. "Por dios Rin, ni siquiera lo conoces" se dijo a sí misma.

El hombre de cabellos plateados le sujetó las manos en la espalda con una sola mano, grande y fuerte, mientras que con la otra comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su prenda superior hasta deshacerse de ella, dejando sus pechos al aire. Pegó la espalda de Rin contra su pecho, lamió su hombro suavemente y Rin sintió calidez y frío al mismo tiempo, la lengua de aquel sujeto era tibia y húmeda, pero había algo duro y frío. Rin se mordió el labio al tiempo que la pieza de metal que el hombre llevaba en la lengua, la recorría con caricias frescas y mojadas. Unos segundos después comenzó a acariciar desde su abdomen hasta sus senos, atrapando entre sus dedos sus ya erectos pezones. Tiró de uno sin cuidado, arrancándole un gemido sonoro. Bankotsu reaccionó moviendo a la castaña para ver lo que sucedía con Rin, la manera en la que se movía lo prendía más, haciendo que su erección diera uno que otro tirón. Su sorpresa creció o ver al hombre que jugaba con el cuerpo de su novia, pero la forma en la que ella gemía y se revolvía sobre su cuerpo lo excitó de sobremanera. Definitivamente ir al _Heaven_ había sido una buena idea.

—¿Es bi? —le preguntó la mujer que al igual que él, miraba fascinada la escena. Bankotsu negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Rin abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos azules observándola. Se sintió cohibida, pues la mirada de aquella mujer no le agradaba en absoluto y se tensó. Sesshomaru lo notó porque sus gemidos cesaron. Era nueva en eso, era más que obvio, y no quería asustarla. Dirigió sus doradas orbes a Sara y la corrió con la mirada. La mujer insatisfecha bufó antes de levantarse de la cama y salir, mientras la otra chica se relajaba. Sesshomaru la obligó a inclinarse hacia adelante, dándole a Bankotsu acceso a sus sedosos senos. Rin soltó un jadeo cuando su novio apresó uno de sus pezones con rudeza y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del moreno. Aquella situación la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Sintió de nueva cuenta las frías manos del ambarino sobre su cuerpo, sujetaban sus caderas con posesividad, amasaron su trasero con fuerza y ella se arqueó para después dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro de Bankotsu.

Las manos frías dejaron de tocarla.

Trató de recobrar el ritmo de sus movimientos, repentinamente sintió las manos del peliplata entre sus nalgas. Más frías que antes. Jadeó de nuevo cuando sintió uno de sus dedos penetrarla por aquel pequeño orificio. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba congelada. No quería protestar pues la sensación era bastante placentera, no obstante a ella le daba miedo el sexo anal. No se lo había permitido ni siquiera a Bankotsu y en esos momentos estaba siendo invadida por los dedos de un extraño. Se sintió mojada, más que eso. ¿Le había puesto lubricante? Bankotsu comenzó a moverse con mayor fuerza, sujetándola de las caderas para profundizar sus embestidas, haciéndola gemir en el proceso. Aquello era extraño y placentero, nunca pensó que podría llegar a hacer algo así, a sentirse de esa forma. Le parecía que su cuerpo flotaba, en ningún acto sexual había logrado perderse de ese modo, todo parecía tan irreal. Era como si se hubiera drogado.

Los fríos dedos la abandonaron, pensó que todo terminaría ahí.

—¡Ah! —gimió cuando el miembro del peliplata la penetró de una sola estocada. No lo esperaba, había sido intenso y extrañamente no le dolía.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que aquel hombre comenzara a moverse dentro de ella al ritmo que Bankotsu marcaba. Sus demás gemidos y jadeos fueron atrapados por los labios del moreno, mientras el ambarino sujetaba sus manos y la hacía moverse con una mano en su cadera derecha. Rin ya no podía soportarlo más, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y sus oídos le zumbaron, sintió las contracciones de su primer orgasmo y supo por los movimientos de Bankotsu que él también estaba próximo a terminar.

El moreno apresó sus caderas para clavarse en ella hasta el punto más placentero, haciendo a un lado la fría mano del intruso. A pesar de haber terminado, no quería salir de ella, pensó que al hacerlo se la estaría sirviendo en bandeja de plata al otro. Se regañó mentalmente pues había sido idea suya a fin de cuentas. A regañadientes salió de la cálida cavidad femenina, en cuanto se movió de su lugar, el hombre de cabellos plateados obligó a la joven a recostar su pecho contra el mullido colchón, tomó su cabello en una coleta hecha con su puño y comenzó a moverse con mayor frenesí, Bankotsu quería molestarse por la manera en la que ella respondía a los movimientos de un extraño, sin embargo su propia excitación lo estaba cegando. Ver a su novia desde ese ángulo era mucho mejor que ver porno encerrado en su recámara.

Sin previo aviso el hombre de antifaz negro salió de Rin, la giró bruscamente en la cama, llevando sus piernas a sus hombros, se encorvó hacia ella y la penetró como debía ser. Rin tenía las piernas flexionadas sobre los hombros de él y la postura le resultó deliciosa. La manera en la que aquel hombre chocaba contra su cuerpo la hizo estremecer, estaba más que exhausta y su segundo orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza. Su cuerpo dejó de resistir las embestidas y dejó que el hombre de cabellera plateada aumentara el ritmo. Cerró los ojos. Cuando lo sintió parar supo que había terminado con ella. ¿Qué debía hacer? Lentamente abrió los párpados para encontrarse con la dorada mirada sobre ella. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y la profundidad de su mirada la dejó sin respiración. Sabía que no veía realmente sus ojos, las lagunas doradas se perdían en sus labios y eso la hizo sentirse deseada, de nuevo.

—Yo creo que es todo por hoy —habló Bankotsu, rasgando la fina atmósfera que se había creado. Rin carraspeó para que aquel hombre pálido saliera de ella, y se le quitara de encima.

Lentamente Sesshomaru se levantó de aquella joven. Después de haberla visto con detenimiento se dio cuenta que su piel tersa, sus movimientos inexpertos, su estreches y todo lo que le había fascinado de ella, se debía a su edad. Si estaba adentro del Heaven, era porque legalmente era mayor, sin embargo aún después de haber estado con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, esa joven mantenía una mirada inocente, dulce. Algo que le resultaba cálido y perturbador al mismo tiempo. Si no la hubiese encontrado en ese lugar, no se hubiese atrevido si quiera a acercársele. Era bastante obvio que su compañero o pareja la había convencido de ir, pues no parecía ser el tipo de chica que frecuentaba clubes de swingers. Pudo notarla incómoda mientras Sara se encargaba de atender al moreno. Cuando por fin la dejó ir, el moreno de ojos claros se encargó de arroparla, incluso le puso encima una chaqueta de cuero y ambos salieron sin decir nada.

Sesshomaru se preguntó si había cometido dos errores esa noche.

Cuando por fin salieron, Rin entró al coche y cerró la puerta de mala gana. No le había resultado desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. Había sido excitante y emocionante hasta cierto punto. Quizá eso era lo que le molestaba, haberse encontrado a sí misma disfrutando de algo tan vulgar como lo que acababa de hacer. Se apresuró a cambiarse mientras Bankotsu hacía lo mismo. Ninguno dijo nada. Eso la rompía en miles de pedazos. Se suponía que iban a arreglar las cosas, parecían peor que dos adolescentes recién peleados. Suspiró y notó que algo salía de su falda cuando se la quito. Bankotsu no se dio cuenta y ella guardo aquel objeto en su chamarra.

—Estuviste estupenda —habló por fin y Rin abrió los ojos incrédula.

—¿Qué? —no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa.

—Nunca te había visto tan... Erótica —Rin bufó por la nariz. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Negó, seguramente la loca era ella—. Admito que me fue difícil contenerme mientras otro estaba dentro de ti... Supongo que valió la pena.

—Estás demente —aseguró ella. No podía creer lo que oía.

—Y tú mientes si sostienes que no has disfrutado esta noche —arrancó el carro y ninguno volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Rin miró las luces del centro de la ciudad, el club estaba a unos escasos diez minutos, incluso le resultaba una burla cruel del destino la cercanía que mantenía con la Universidad de Liverpool. Se preguntó cuántos estudiantes no se iban al lugar después de un largo día de clases. No les prestó mucha atención a las personas que estaban detrás de las máscaras, de hecho ese era el punto de que las usaran. Que nadie supiera quiénes eran. Porque en ese lugar dejaban de ser la doctora, o el abogado que se presentaban día a día contra el mundo. En aquel lugar la gente era tan diferente, cambiaba y Rin comenzaba a preguntarse si la máscara la usaban realmente en ese lugar, o fuera de éste.

—Déjame aquí —dijo ella cuando faltaban menos de tres cuadras para llegar a su casa. Bankotsu no paró el vehículo.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero respirar aire fresco —mintió. No soportaba el ambiente que se había creado entre ellos. Era demasiado pesado y ella estaba más que cansada para soportarlo.

—Bajaré las ventanas —Rin puso los ojos en blanco, aunque recibir el aire fresco de la noche le resultaba delicioso en ese momento, hubiera preferido caminar hasta su casa.

En cuanto llegaron ella desabrochó su cinturón, dispuesta a salir. Bankotsu sujetó su brazo y la jaló hacia él, arrebatándole el aliento en un beso. Rin recordó el que interrumpió en el club, cuando aquel hombre había estado contemplando sus labios, por un momento deseó que fuera aquel hombre de cabello deslumbrante y apariencia magnética el que estaba con ella en el vehículo. Una suave mordida en su labio inferior por parte de Bankotsu la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella saliendo, no se había percatado que aún llevaba el antifaz hasta que estuvo delante de la puerta de cristal y vio su reflejo en ella.

Se lo quitó y abrió la puerta, en cuanto la cerró Bankotsu arrancó de nuevo. Rin subió las escaleras y preparó el baño, se sentía como si fuese otra persona. Y algo de eso le desagradaba bastante. Comenzó a desvestirse y recordó la tarjeta que estaba en su falda, la miró y suspiró con ironía.

Nunca le hubiera creído a nadie si en un pasado le hubiesen planteado compartir su cuerpo con dos hombres.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció?

Como ya dije el siguiente capítulo está dedicado a Dani Pasos, si ustedes gustan que añada algún otro elemento, estoy abierta a todas las sugerencias que deseen llegar a leer...

Milly preciosa espero que lo hayas disfrutado y perdón por la mega tardanza, te adoro!


	2. No puede ser él

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Advertecian de OOC sobre OOC XDDD

Hola hermosas y pacientes criaturas! Quiero recordarles que este capítulo va dirigido a Dani Pasos y con esto concluyo mis deudas de premios hasta que alguien gane en Collage. El fic seguirá por su puesto, pero antes debo aclarar muchos puntos para poder continuar:

Yo sé que para muchas de nosotras, el intercambio de pareja no soluciona nada. La mayoría de nosotras somos latinas, y la forma de pensar en muchos países, el mío por ejemplo, es muy cerrada a pesar de que estamos en pleno siglo XXI. En muchos países de Europa, el intercambio de parejas es algo demasiado natural —por eso hice hincapié en que la familia de Rin era más tradicionalista que las demás—, y bueno ella fue ahí por las razones equivocadas, pero su rol en este fic es un poco distinto a lo que acostumbro. Rin es una joven que sólo ha tenido un novio formal y siente miedo de que su relación esté muriendo después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos. La clave ahí es la rutina más que el amor.

Dos, muchos psicólogos como Seth Meyers, aseguran que el intercambio de parejas no es malo, ni bueno. Todas las personas son diferentes y atienden sus necesidades de maneras distintas. Lo que pasa con los swingers es que tienen menos miedo de experimentar este tipo de prácticas. Las parejas monógamas a diferencia, buscan satisfacerse en otros (en varios casos, NO TODOS), sin consultarlo con su pareja. Aclarando el punto de que un intercambio de pareja mejora o no una relación, estadísticamente (lo dicen los números), sí ayuda a la relación.

Ahora, los swingers existen desde antes del siglo XVI y muchos de estos datos son respecto a Inglaterra, el país en el que se lleva a cavo la historia, por lo que no es tan "impensable" intentar estas prácticas en una sociedad donde no son tan "mal vistas". Desde el 2005 se han venido haciendo estudios respecto a este tema, donde un 60% asegura que el intercambio de parejas ha ayudado a mejorar su relación. Sólo el 1.7% no ha tenido los mejores resultados. (Another tú eres el único que me entiende TTwTT)

Ahora respecto a la historia, tendrán que descubrirlo... Sólo quería clarificar esos puntos, porque varias personas dejaron en los comentarios que ellos no considerarían que un intercambio de pareja mejoraría una relación. Yo sólo quise esclarecer el contexto donde se está llevando a cabo la historia, dejando de lado la forma de pensar restrictiva.

Otro punto más, algunas personas comentaron acerca de compartir fantasías con su pareja, como mencioné antes, Rin es una puritana que se deja influenciar fácilmente por Bankotsu (Bankotsu es Iraní y tiene una cultura muy distinta también, está fascinado por la libertad en el ámbito de la sexualidad en Inglaterra y arrastra a Rin con él), puede acceder a lo que él le pone enfrente pero no es muy sincera tratándose de ella. No pienso entrar en un personaje de sumisión total porque no me gusta XD pero poco a poco evolucionará su personaje y muchas cosas irán cambiando. Por otro lado, Sesshomaru se va a comportar como un verdadero hijo de puta. Al principio no lo parecerá tanto, pero en el capítulo tres lo verán.

Para continuar por favor, mantengan la mente muy abierta porque los temas que me han pedido para los siguientes capítulos... Uf (pueden ampliar su imaginación en el álbum de "El Kamasutra de Sesshomaru y Rin" en el grupo de Elixir plateado). Recuerden que también pueden pedir un tema en particular en los reviews. Pienso tratarlos todos, a menos de que sea un tema que realmente no me apetezca mencionar :V hasta ahorita todas las ideas que dejaron en el capítulo anterior han sido anotadas para que aparezcan aquí o más adelante.

Pd: En el capítulo pasado cuando dice: "Sesshomaru se preguntó si había cometido dos errores esa noche." Uno se refiere a mantener relaciones con Rin y el otro por haber sido él quien pusiera la tarjeta en la bolsa de la falda de la joven.

Este fic participa en la campaña de Elixir Plateado, con voz y voto, porque leer y no dejar review es como manosearme las tetas y salir corriendo!

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

No puede ser él

.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde aquel día. La relación de Rin y Bankotsu no había progresado mucho, habían salido al cine, incluso habían tenido relaciones en la casa de Bankotsu pero algo faltaba. Él se había perdido dentro de ella, la había embestido primero despacio, después de manera más pasional. Sin embargo ella no lo sentía, se dedicaba a mirar el techo mientras él se satisfacía. Rin nunca llegaba y él comenzaba a molestarse consigo mismo, pensando que algo había mal y que quizá ella había tenido razón desde el principio. Lo suyo simplemente había muerto. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil aceptar que su relación ya no tenía ni pies ni cabeza? Quizá necesitaran comprar una membrecía en el Heaven.

— _Vamos a salir_ —Rin sintió aquello como una afirmación y no como una petición.

—Tengo mucha tarea que hacer Bank —le dijo ella mientras cambiaba la hoja del libro que leía. Tenía que buscar excusas mejores que esa.

—Rin, hace rato no salimos —ella suspiró, habían salido la semana anterior y su convivencia había sido demasiado extraña. Incómoda—. Vamos al Heaven —el corazón de la castaña se detuvo por un segundo, tomó la tarjeta que usaba como separador. Tenía el cielo obscuro y nubes azules fuerte, como si de una tormenta se tratase. Con letras amarillas fosforescentes se leía la frase: "Turn Your Fantasy Into Reality". En la esquina de la misma se veía la mitad de un rostro invertido, de porcelana y cubierto por un antifaz dorado con detalles cobrizos. La piel de la cara era hueso y sus labios eran del mismo color que el antifaz, pero no tenía ojos, en su lugar los agujeros de la máscara mostraban el cielo del fondo. Rin respiró profundo. Seguía siendo un misterio como aquel pedazo de papel había llegado a sus manos.

—Está bien, pasa por mí el sábado a las diez —era jueves y Rin tenía una comida en el jardín comunal de su condominio el viernes en la tarde, para celebrar la llegada del nuevo sacerdote anglicano de la comunidad. Su madre lo idolatraba y eso que apenas había asistido a dos misas oficiadas por él. Decía que tenía un carisma hipnótico y que su esposa era una arpía sin corazón.

—Oye —la voz de Bankotsu sonó sugerente—. ¿Qué traes puesto? —Rin dobló los ojos con fastidio.

—Buenas noches Bankotsu —colgó la línea y continuó con su lectura.

Antes, cuando habían empezado a tener sexo por teléfono, Rin lo encontraba excitante, pero se había cansado de eso. Bankotsu no era lo que se podría decir muy romántico, más bien era primitivo y hacía las cosas con prisa. Cuando habían empezado a hablar de manera sugerente tras el auricular, Bankotsu se mostraba más complaciente y se tomaba su tiempo para endulzarle el oído, y excitarla tanto con sus palabras e intenciones como con su ronca voz. Sin embargo cuando la práctica se había vuelto rutinaria, Rin no lo encontraba llamativo en absoluto. Al igual que muchas cosas en su relación.

Se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la pared de enfrente, pensando por qué antes no se había dado cuenta que las cosas iban tan mal. Tal vez porque no le interesaba alguien más, no le veía problema a seguir con Bankotsu. Se había acostumbrado a él, a compartir sus tiempos, secretos e intimidad. Sus padres los veían casados en algunos años. "¿Hasta dónde vamos a llegar?" se cuestionó frunciendo levemente el ceño. Preguntándose si de verdad no era capaz de terminar con él. Podía vivir con la monotonía, llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Pero, ¿podría vivir sin él? De alguna forma su relación era algo que veía como seguro. Su propia zona de confort. Tenía más miedo a salir de ahí que a quedarse para siempre.

El aire frío se coló por el escote de su espalda y recordó la lengua húmeda, tibia y helada que la había recorrido semanas atrás y un estremecimiento se coló por sus huesos.

Su mente se iluminó con la imagen de un par de dorados ojos sobre ella, la forma en la que la había visto después de haber tenido relaciones la había dejado extasiada. Nadie nunca la había visto de esa forma, era una mezcla de culpa, fascinación y lujuria. Pensar a qué sabrían sus labios le arrancó un suspiro de los propios, causando un cosquilleo en su intimidad. Negó con la cabeza y el libro cayó al suelo. Ella no podía estar fantaseando con un hombre que seguramente no volvería a ver.

Levantó el libro y con esa idea se acostó a dormir.

Al día siguiente todo avanzó de manera normal, estuvo un rato con Bankotsu en la universidad. Todavía podían estar con sus amistades y portarse como pareja, no era tan difícil después de que actuaban así frente a ellos desde siempre. Sin embargo cuando se quedaron solos, la incomodidad la invadió de nuevo. Bankotsu se mostraba distinto con ella, quería acercarse y ella no se lo permitía, trataba de complacerla pero Rin no se la ponía fácil. Lo evadía con excusas tontas de las cuales él comenzaba a sospechar. Rin nunca mentía, y cuando lo hacía no era una experta. Pero le costaba trabajo decirle que no lo quería encima de ella todo el tiempo. Porque ni siquiera era todo el tiempo, eran dos horas en las que se veían los martes y los viernes en la universidad. Fuera de eso sus horarios casi no coincidían más que los fines de semana.

—Te prometo que será rápido —le susurró Bankotsu en el oído.

—Ya te dije que voy tarde —le recordó ella, tratando de deshacer la prisión en la que se encontraba. Pero Bankotsu la tenía abrazada con fuerza.

—Antes te encantaba hacerlo en la camioneta —Bankotsu besó su cuello con intensión de dejar marca.

—Detente —le exigió ella—. Mi madre la va a ver... —Bankotsu le hizo caso pero no la soltó—. Vamos tengo que irme.

—¿Y si nos vemos esta noche? —preguntó en voz baja—. Puedes dejar la ventana abierta...

—Mi papá se va de viaje en la tarde, mi mamá seguramente va a querer que duerma con ella —mintió respecto a lo segundo. Rin y su madre no eran tan unidas—. Sabes que anda mal de los nervios y no quiere estar sola.

—Está bien, pero mañana sin falta nos vemos —besó sus labios y se alejó de ella.

—Mañana —prometió ella y se subió a su carro.

Su madre le había pedido que pasara a comprar un postre de limón porque el que estaba haciendo se había quemado. El fuerte de su madre no eran los platillos elaborados y todos en la casa lo sabían. Se paró en el supermercado antes por el encargo y comenzó a idealizar al nuevo sacerdote. Su madre le había comentado que era escoses pero que tenía más de treinta años viviendo en Oxford y recientemente lo habían mandado a Liverpool. Rin sonrió ante la idea de un hombre mayor portando la falda representativa de Escocia, tal vez barba. Seguramente había llevado una gaita para entretener a la gente. Negó ante sus ridículas ideas y se concentró en el camino.

No tardó mucho en llegar, aparcó cerca de la camioneta de sus padres y se bajó con el postre en las manos. En el extenso jardín del área común podía distinguir a toda la multitud de vecinos con platos de comida y vasos de refresco. Ubicó a sus padres y se aproximó a ellos.

—Mamá —le extendió el postre.

—Gracias Rin —su madre le quitó el encargo de las manos, Rin sintió que alguien se aproximaba a ellos, giró levemente el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con un par de orbes doradas. Su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo y si su madre no hubiese tomado el postre, en esos momentos estaría en el suelo.

No había falda escocesa.

—Padre Bannerman —llamó su madre—. Ella es mi hija, de la que tanto le he hablado —el hombre le tendió una mano y sonrió amigablemente.

—Un placer, Taisho Bannerman —se presentó y le extendió la mano. Rin se sentía incapaz de contestar, tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Su madre carraspeó y ella despertó de su trance.

—Rin Tanner —logró decir y extendió su mano. El hombre la estrechó con cuidado, su tacto era cálido. Aquel señor pasaba de los cincuenta y cinco y no dejaba de pensar que era el mismo hombre del Heaven. El cabello albino y ese extraño color de ojos. No había duda.

—Un gusto señorita Tanner —elevó la vista y visualizó a una mujer a lo lejos, le hizo un gesto y la señora lo alcanzó.

—Señora Tanner —le habló a la madre de Rin—. Ella es Irasue, mi esposa —la madre de Rin fingió una dulce sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto señora Bannerman —la llamada Irasue apenas alzó la ceja unos milímetros lo suficiente para que Rin lo notara, era una mujer bastante seria y al igual que su esposo, portaba una larga cabellera platinada, a juego con sus ojos tan intensos como el mismo oro derretido. Los ojos de ella le recordaban más al hombre del club de swingers que los de su esposo mismo. Parecían dos gotas de agua, tan parecidas y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo. Había muchas facciones de Irasue que recordaba del hombre con el que había estado. Pero también las había en Taisho. Rin negó con la cabeza, estaba dándole demasiada importancia.

—El gusto es todo mío —respondió Irasue con un tono sutilmente sarcástico, ahora Rin entendía porque su madre no la bajaba de arpía, sin embargo a ella le caía bien y eso que ni siquiera se habían dirigido una palabra.

Después de una incómoda plática con el padre y su esposa, Rin se dio una escapada. Fue a su carro por el libro que había dejado la noche anterior y buscó la sombra de un árbol para poder leer. Todo iba bien, hasta que se dio cuenta que no había leído nada, releyó varias veces el mismo párrafo tratando de concentrarse, pero su mirada se desviaba hacia el padre y su esposa. Estaba muy alterada por la presencia de ambos. Frustrada aventó el libro a un lado y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo y trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. La universidad era lo más viable, debía varias tareas y tenía poco tiempo, debía organizarse.

De pronto sintió el aliento de alguien muy cerca de su rostro. Abrió los ojos escandalizada y al distinguir una figura, no pudo sino aventarla y ahogar un grito.

—¡Qué te pasa tonta! —el chico que la había estado contemplando de cerca, muy de cerca, se molestó por su reacción.

—Estabas casi encima de mí —fue lo único que pudo decir después de verlo. Cabello plateado y ojos dorados, aunque a diferencia de los de Irasue y Taisho, los de él eran enormes.

—Keh, sólo quería saber si estabas bien, no es normal ver a una chica tirada —Rin resopló. ¿Acaso había una secta de locos que se teñían el cabello y usaban lentillas ámbar? Negó, un cura no haría eso e Irasue era bastante fría para niñadas como esas.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con curiosidad. El joven hizo un mohín.

—Inuyasha —Rin lo miró insistente—. Está de sobra decir que los viejos de allá son mis padres —el chico se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

—Ya —asintió ella. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, más no todas—. Mi nombre es Rin Tanner —sonrió y el chico se sentó a su lado.

—Esta celebración apesta —se quejó, Rin comprendía que seguramente ser el hijo de un sacerdote podría representar una gran carga para el muchacho, pues debía siempre pensar en la imagen de su padre antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Rin suspiró como si pudiera comprender aquello.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre algunas cosas, y aunque no lo pareciera, Inuyasha era un año menor que Rin. Estudiaban en diferentes universidades y no tenían mucho en común y aún así habían logrado llevarse muy bien para un encuentro poco casual. Rin se olvidó por un momento de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, hasta que —por costumbre más que curiosidad—, le preguntó si salía con alguien. Inuyasha dijo que no, que esperaba algún día regresar a Oxford y reencontrarse con su amor de toda la vida y después fue el turno de Rin de hablar sobre Bankotsu, aunque no le contó de sus problemas existenciales, sí hablaron de que ella comenzaba con dudas sobre su relación con él.

Inuyasha estaba por darle un consejo cuando los padres de Rin fueron por ella, intercambiaron números y acordaron salir algún día a tomar algo. Cosa que Rin sabía que no pasaría, conocía las típicas cortesías, su familia la había educado para ser así. Una mujer refinada y con altos valores.

Esa tarde su padre se fue a las ocho a su viaje, su madre insistió en llevarlo al aeropuerto pero él le dijo que no porque era tarde y no quería que sus dos joyas se regresaran solas. Rin se encerró en su cuarto a terminar los deberes de la universidad, aunque apenas iba en primer semestre, se tomaba todo muy en serio. Su madre se puso a limpiar la cocina que había dejado hecha un desastre y ambas estuvieron despiertas hasta muy entrada la noche.

Al día siguiente Rin salió a correr y regresó a medio día, le avisó a su madre que saldría con Bankotsu y terminó sus deberes para tener el domingo libre. Si supiera que sus días de tranquilidad terminarían pronto. ¿Pero quién podría decirle aquello? ¿Quién podría alertarla de lo que se le venía encima?

—¡Bankotsu! —exclamó su madre cuando fue a abrir la puerta, Rin acababa de salir de bañar y estaba arreglándose.

Su madre adoraba a Bankotsu, no dejaba de hablar de su atractivo masculino y lo felices que los veía... Rin comenzaba a sospechar que su madre sólo veía lo que quería ver. Pues llevaban mucho tiempo sin mostrarse tan enamorados como al principio. A diferencia de sus padres. Rin admiraba su relación de verdad. Eran su ejemplo a seguir, pero cada vez estaba más segura de que Bankotsu no iba a ser el hombre con quien compartiría aquello.

Bajó con unos jeans entallados y una sudadera negra, sabía que igual se cambiaría en el carro, sólo que aquella vez llevaba su propio vestuario. No dejaría que Bankotsu la volviera a vestir de aquella manera tan espantosa.

—Te ves hermosa —Bankotsu la besó fugazmente frente a su madre que los veía esperanzada, ilusionada. Rin negó para sus adentros. En efecto, su madre estaba ciega por Bankotsu. Deslumbrada.

—Se van con cuidado, y no regresen muy tarde —Rin asintió y salieron.

—¿Lista? —Bankotsu notó que ella llevaba una bolsa.

—Es ropa para cambiarme, tienes gustos pésimo —sonrió y Bankotsu se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón.

—Estuve investigando, hay secciones de sado... —guardó silencio ante la mirada aterrada de Rin—. No es tan malo como parece...

—Oh no, pinzas en los pezones y agujas mallugando mi cuerpo. Yo paso Bankotsu —sonó tan clara que el moreno dejó ir la idea.

—Ya habrá otras secciones más llamativas —recordó el área de gastronomía y sonrió para sus adentros. Había muchas cosas nuevas por probar.

Cuando llegaron al club, Rin se cambió en la camioneta, llevaba un conjunto de encaje blanco como ropa interior y un vestido negro que le llegaba a medio muslo, de escote cuadrado y elegante, como todo su armario, y la espalda un poco más descubierta. Bankotsu en cambio se bajó con sus jeans y una camisa negra de vestir. Rin había olvidado su máscara.

—Te conseguiré otra en la entrada —le aseguró, de todas formas al ser visitantes el lugar les proporcionaba antifaces nuevos. Esa vez el antifaz era completamente negro y sencillo. El blanco con decoración plateada descansaba cómodamente en su tocador.

Esa vez su recorrido por el Heaven no fue tan traumático como la primera, evitó mirar las cosas que consideraba grotescas, pero una vez dentro, todo fue tan abrumador y sofocante como el primer día. Había incluso más gente y Rin sintió la presencia de más mujeres. Notó como Bankotsu brincaba su mirada de una en una, evaluándolas. Se sintió ligeramente inferior, pues no era rubia, ni alta ni tenía ojos claros. Era blanca sí, pero su cabello era cobrizo y sus ojos marrones. Aunque tenía más _personalidad_ que la mayoría, le hubiese gustado ser más alta.

—Busquemos una habitación —le pidió con ansias.

—¿Esta vez no te has interesado por compartir? —preguntó elevando una ceja, Bankotsu se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo otras fantasías que me gustaría que compartiéramos —Rin sonrió levemente, aliviada. No había visto al peliplata en ningún lado y eso representaba un alivio amargo.

Caminaron por los pasillos, curioseando, sin darse cuenta empezaban a andar por los que ella más quería evitar. Los cuartos sin puerta le dieron una idea de lo que había más adelante y sus pasos fueron vacilantes. En el primer cuarto había una especie de silla como las de los dentistas, sólo que con amarres, una mujer se revolcaba en ella mientras un sujeto acercaba un vibrador a su zona íntima, Rin dejó de ver y siguió avanzando, unos gritos delicados llamaron su atención al segundo cuarto. Apretó la mano de Bankotsu de manera inconsciente al distinguir una lacia melena de cabellos plateados.

Se quedó paralizada al ver a aquel hombre en ese cuarto, se había asomado únicamente por los sonidos que emitía la mujer y que inútilmente intentaba acallar, Bankotsu lo notó, y se dio cuenta que era el mismo hombre con el que había compartido a Rin la primera vez que ahí estuvieron. Se tensó y quiso irse, pero Rin estaba clavada en el suelo, con la mirada fija en la pareja.

—No me digas que quieres que te golpeen —dijo escéptico y Rin se mordió el labio. ¿Se dejaría azotar por ese hombre? Ver a la mujer en esas condiciones le aterraba, pero el hecho de pensar que ella podía estar en su lugar la excitó al punto de humedecer su intimidad. Deseaba sentir la fuerza del ambarino sobre ella.

—Yo... —Rin dejó de hablar cuando los ojos dorados repararon en su presencia, los labios de aquel hombre se acercaron al oído de su acompañante y le secreteó algo. La desató y la dejó ir. Los ojos azules de la mujer miraron a Rin con odio al tiempo que salía de la habitación. Era la misma mujer que había intentado acostarse con Bankotsu la primera vez que fueron.

—Adelante —la voz gélida de aquel hombre la hizo estremecer.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Bankotsu y Rin asintió sin pensarlo. No quería meditarlo porque se arrepentiría. Se colocó donde la mujer había estado, debajo de una barra de madera, de la cual colgaba una soga con la que él la ató.

—¿Tienen una palabra de seguridad? —preguntó el ambarino y Bankotsu negó—. Cuando quieras que pare di blanco —Rin apretó los labios y asintió. Definitivamente esa no era la voz del señor Bannerman, y eso mitigó su consciencia. Con poco cuidado el hombre comenzó quitarle el vestido hasta dejarla en paños menores, le lanzó el vestido a Bankotsu y comenzó a atar sus manos, Rin notó que la mujer regresó con un par de copas, extendiéndole una a Bankotsu.

Sin previo aviso sintió un azote en su trasero y ahogó un grito, había sido fuerte para sobresaltarla pero no lo suficiente para dejarla dolorida. Aquel hombre sabía lo que hacía. Con delicadeza pasó la fusta por su espalda baja y comenzó a ascender hasta dar con el broche del sujetador. Rin tragó seco cuando lo desabrochó, lo fue moviendo hasta ponérselo en las manos para que lo sujetara. Rin tenía miedo a continuar, había visto los pechos de la mujer que platicaba con Bankotsu enrojecidos y temía terminar de la misma manera, sin embargo aquel hombre estaba siendo gentil con ella.

El siguiente azote fue más fuerte, en uno de sus pechos. Rin se estremeció y jadeó, fuertemente. Varios azotes siguieron ése hasta que realmente sollozó, no se atrevía a decir la palabra de emergencia porque un lado de ella lo estaba disfrutando, era enfermizo y placentero. Arrojarse a una nueva sensación de emociones desconocidas, no tener el control y estar a merced de alguien tan imponente como su victimario empezaba a ser adictivo. Y eso no sólo le agradaba a Rin, sino también a su novio, pues podía verlo en su mirada, estaba excitado mirando como otro hombre la hacía retorcerse de dolor y placer. ¿Su relación comenzaría a basarse en esas prácticas? ¿Tendrían que sacar la membrecía de ese club? A ese ritmo seguramente sí. Meditó su situación un segundo, no sabía si ella estaba excitada por ver a Bankotsu en ese estado o porque el hombre que había logrado seducirla con sensuales caricias se encontraba en ese momento azotándola en zonas de su cuerpo demasiado sensibles.

Rin apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras la fusta rebotaba contra la piel de su espalda, no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero al abrir los ojos encontró el lugar de Bankotsu vacío. Ni siquiera la mujer de ojos azules se encontraba en esa habitación. Rin se estremeció. Estaba sola con un extraño, sus piernas temblaron cuando él dejó la fusta en una mesa metálica y la desató.

—Ponte el sujetador —le ordenó con voz seca. Rin obedeció. Sesshomaru no le quitó la vista de encima en ningún momento, la mayor parte de su atención estaba concentrada en ella, mientras que la restante era consciente de los mirones que pasaban por el pasillo. Sacó unas llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón de vestir, esperó a que terminara de abrocharse el brasier para jalarla del brazo.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella al darse cuenta que la llevaba en ropa interior por los pasillos del club, cada vez que daban vuelta en algún lugar, había menos gente y comenzaba a tener miedo.

—A un cuarto privado —declaró como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Rin se quedó parada, incapaz de seguir avanzando.

—¿Dónde está mi pareja? —exigió molesta. Una cosa era permitir que alguien más la tocara frente a Bankotsu y otra muy distinta era irse con un extraño a un lugar privado. Aunque también estaba al tanto de que él se había ido primero.

—Seguramente Sara lo ha llevado ahí —mintió el ambarino y Rin se movió de nuevo, vacilante. Llegaron a un pasillo obscuro, Sesshomaru metió las llaves en la puerta del fondo y abrió la puerta, aventándola dentro.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó temerosa, ni Sara ni Bankotsu estaban ahí.

—Es un cuarto privado, sólo algunos tenemos el acceso —cerró la puerta de nuevo con llave y comenzó a quitarse la corbata color vino que llevaba. Rin era inconsciente de que cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba temblando. Sabía que no saldría ilesa de ese lugar. Lo único que concebía como normal era la cama, y en cada esquina las columnas tenían cadenas y grilletes. Se estremeció y siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Había un altar parecido al de la iglesia y una enorme cruz de madera. Retrocedió unos pasos aterrada. Había tantas cosas que no sabría describir. Madera, cadenas, látigos... Estructuras que deseaba no saber nunca para qué eran.

No contó los pasos que dio, sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí. Su espalda chocó con el pecho masculino y se sintió más aterrada que antes.

—¿Dónde está Bankotsu? —exigió saber con el corazón en la garganta. Sesshomaru ladeó una sonrisa.

—Revolcándose con unas amigas mías —o al menos eso le había ordenado a Sara. Ese moreno era una molestia para todo lo que tenía planeado con la castaña. Rin no supo en qué momento la había tomado de la barbilla y había girado su rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Mientes —susurró aún temblando. El peliplata amplió su malévola sonrisa ante su ingenuidad.

—¿Por qué no te dejas llevar y te olvidas de él por una noche? —a pesar de que sus gestos eran cínicos y coquetos, su voz era suplicante y Rin sintió que su pecho se oprimía. Deseaba poder quitarle el antifaz para ver su verdadera expresión.

—No eso... —murmuró sin fuerza y Sesshomaru aprovecho el momento para hacerla caminar hasta una especie de columpio de cuero, estaba compuesto para que pudiera sujetar sus muñecas y pies mientras se encontraba sentada en el aire—. Ni siquiera sé quién eres...

—Puedes llamarme el _Demonio Blanco_ —contestó con voz sugerente—. Confía en mí, lo vas a disfrutar —le garantizó con voz ronca, estaba impaciente por poseerla, llevaba un buen rato conteniendo las ganas de tomarla. Rin tragó seco. ¿Estaría haciendo mal? Quería volver a estar entre sus brazos, realmente lo deseaba. Una parte de ella le decía que no había ningún problema. Que tenía puesto el antifaz. Él no sabía quién era ni ella lo conocía.

—No sabía que te iba el sado —comentó amargamente.

—Mi amor, esto no se acerca ni un poco al sadomasoquismo —le explicó él—, pero si te tranquiliza las agujas y la sangre no me van —Rin en verdad se tranquilizó con eso, podía soportar unos azotes pero ese sería su límite.

No supo cómo llegó hasta el columpio, estaba dejando que él la guiara, sus prendas ya tenían rato de haber caído al suelo y ella estaba siendo elevada para ser atada de sus extremidades. Observó como el Demonio Blanco desabrochaba sus pantalones y comenzaba a estimular su miembro, aunque no había mucho que hacer, pues su amigo se encontraba ansioso de perderse dentro de ella. Sintió los fríos dedos jalándola de las caderas y comenzó a rozar su miembro con delicadeza. Rin dejó escapar algunos suspiros, era una sensación sublime. Él no tardó mucho en sacar el preservativo para colocárselo y comenzar a penetrarla de una manera tranquila, pausada, alargando cada embestida. Rin experimentó una sensación completamente nueva.

El columpió la mantenía flotando, no sentía nada por debajo de ella y la sensación de estar levitando era realmente placentera. Sin embargo su cuerpo seguía ligeramente tenso.

—Ábrete, ábrete para mí —escuchó al Demonio hablar y obedientemente comenzó a relajarse. Las embestidas cobraron rapidez, sin llegar a ser desesperadas. Pues cada una se tomaba su tiempo de llenarla por completo, profundizando dentro de ella. Rin gemía de manera delicada pues su piel enrojecida por los azotes rozaba con las cintas de cuero del columpio, cada bocanada de aire era un jadeo casi silencioso que sonaba como música para los oídos del Demonio.

Rin no se sentía como una persona. Aquellas sensaciones la rebasaban, era como un ente. Se sentía poderosa, y eso le daba pánico. ¿Por qué no podía ser así en su día a día? ¿Por qué tenía que recurrir a un extraño para elevar su autoestima? Nunca se había sentido tan plena como en ese momento y volverse dependiente de aquellas experiencias no sonaba nada tentador. Mantener relaciones con alguien a quien no conocía había sido un grave error del que tenía que preocuparse de verdad. No podía perderse en ese mundo tan diferente al suyo. Ella no era así, y disfrutar lo que estaba haciendo era una burla cruel del destino.

—Ya no puedo más —Rin estaba a punto de terminar, Sesshomaru ladeó una sonrisa de satisfacción, la expresión de la joven era su recompensa por aquella grata experiencia. Esa mujer podía ser una excelente amante. Sólo debía enseñarle cómo. La embistió con mayor intensidad que antes para que concluyera con su clímax, y el propio, en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando terminó salió de ella y retiró el condón para tirarlo a la basura. Llamaron a la puerta. Sesshomaru se abrochó los pantalones y abrió levemente, lo suficiente para asomar apenas su cabeza.

—No deja de llamar a su _Rin_ —le informó Sara—. Temo que arme un escándalo en el club.

—Está bien, he terminado con ella —Sesshomaru le restó importancia—. Distráelo un rato en lo que ella se viste —Sara asintió y le entregó el vestido de la joven que había dejado en la otra habitación.

"Rin" repitió Sesshomaru para sí. Cuando regresó su atención a la castaña, ya se había puesto las prendas que tenía, le extendió el vestido y esperó hasta que se lo pusiera. Salieron y la guió en silencio hacia donde estaba Bankotsu. El hombre estaba sentado en la barra del bar, por su aspecto, Rin dedujo que el Demonio no le había mentido. Bankotsu también había tenido su aventura esa noche.

—Vámonos —en cuanto la vio se levantó, ya había pagado su cuenta y cogió a Rin del brazo sin dejarla hablar si quiera. Rin se mordió el labio y dejó que su novio la condujera hacia la salida. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron por los sillones blancos, iluminados con luces fosforescentes, Rin alcanzó a ver a un hombre mayor colocándose el antifaz. Se quedó estática—. Camina —le dijo Bankotsu jalándola con brusquedad pero Rin no se movió.

—Bankotsu él... Él es mi padre —Rin sentía como su estómago se revolvía, iba a vomitar. Bankotsu se encargó de sacarla de ahí, se había puesto pálida e hiperventilaba.

—¡Rin! —la llamó por tercera vez, estaban en el estacionamiento, a un lado de la camioneta.

—¡Era mi padre! —repitió ella enfadada—. Él...

—¿No se había ido de viaje? —cuestionó el moreno, olvidándose de su enojo por cómo habían salido las cosas en el club. Ya se preocuparía de eso más tarde.

—Eso dijo pero... Pero —Rin estaba segura de lo que había visto—. Llévame a casa —suplicó, necesitaba saber si su madre estaba ahí o también acompañaba a su padre en el club. Por el shock no se había parado a ver a las mujeres que acompañaban al hombre mayor.

Bankotsu la llevó hasta su casa en silencio, Rin fue incapaz de aguantar las lágrimas, se sentía sucia y nauseabunda. Sus padres le habían inculcado unos valores y normas de comportamiento demasiado estrictos. Creer que su padre estaba en un club de swingers iba en contra de su naturaleza, eso debía ser un error. Eso simplemente no podía ser cierto, su madre moriría porque día tras día se desvivía por ser la esposa perfecta, y Rin no lo soportaría, ella veía la relación de sus padres como un ejemplo a seguir, como una aspiración para su futuro. Sus padres se amaban, ¿no?

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

¿Qué dijeron? ¿Otro cura? Hahaha lo siento sólo molestaba XD aunque sí es de importancia que Taisho (le quite el Inu No), sea sacerdote, muchos secretos rondan esa familia, y al parecer la de Rin no se queda atrás. U,U Vaya que las hipocresías están hasta en el espejo! Su familia siempre muy recta y chan chan chan!

Los siguientes capítulos van a variar desde el punto de vista de Sesshomaru.

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Cleoru Misumi: ¡qué gusto tenerte por aquí! No te apures, que también ando corta de tiempo D:

Jazmin: Hahaha bueno ya aclaré los puntos de compartir parejas XD aunque en lo personal no haría algo así, no con esa facilidad. Me alegra que te haya gustado XDDDD espero que pueda mantener el ritmo de esta historia, aunque el nivel de lemon va a variar mucho XD

Kagoyame: HAHAHAHA con él uuuuf! ya saldrá tu petición créeme! Me cuesta hacerla sumisa! me cuesta MUCHO D:

Milly Taisho: Hahaha que bueno que lo hayas amado! haha ese trío era para ti! 7u7 yo te amo más XD pronto habrá otra escena especial para ti 7u7

Kagura: Perdón por los caps cortos TTnTT es la uni D: Hahahaha sí, Sesshomaru sería un dios en esos lugares XDDD Espero que no tenga que poner lemon en todos los caps, realmente me aburre escribir siempre de lo mismo, lo bueno es que me han dado una enorme gama de opciones XD

Sabastu: Hahahaha perdón por el trauma D: fue muy rudo? D: haha es la primera vez que escribo algo así y de hecho este fic es algo muy distinto a cualquier cosa que haya escrito con anterioridad D: Sí, fue por la razón incorrecta a ese lugar u,u pero así es su papel en la historia XD irá mejorando, con el tiempo. Hacerla sumisa me sale fatal DX dehecho creo que muchas cosas de aquí se me darán fatal XD quiero experimentar varias cosas en este fic XD de nada amodoracion XD hoy sí me pongo al corriente con lo que debo XDDDD

Guest: Me resultó un poco difícil porque yo no me considero tan libre en el ámbito sexual XD no cedería a esas fantasías de un momento a otro pero yo soy muy distinta a esta Rin XDDDD Se dará romance, sí pero no es algo que se dé de manera instantánea, y de hecho odiarán a Sesshomaru XD quiero probar diferentes personalidades en ellos a lo que acostumbro, porque suelo darle siempre el control a Rin, pero aquí no sera de ese modo XD Y por la petición, apuntada, habrá un capítulo donde ella sea la que lo domine a él 7u7

Claudy: Gracias! :D no te apures, mis fics siempre tienen final feliz! XD pero aquí tendrán muchos, muchos problemas antes de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y además habrá problemas peores que el que acabo de presentar 7u7

Guest2: Comida en el cuerpo, anotada! XD

Gaby Gutierrez: Sí, tendrá mucho lemon XD aunque no es mi fuerte. Sí, Bankotsu ya se arrepintió de haberla llevado XD Omg gracias! :D

Hasuless: ¿Cuál es el género que te gusta leer? O: este fic es un experimento de muchos elementos XD Me alegra que haya podido transmitir así de bien las inseguridades de Rin, respecto a tu duda si se van a encontrar fuera de ese ambiente, sí pero no será pronto. Nada pronto. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Cataratas: Me alegra que te haya gustado :3

Rocío A: Me alegra que te guste XD Me alegra poder proyectar las sensaciones de esa manera :3

Fabricio: Yo también lo pensé :V pero ya ves XD Tu idea me agrada, ya verás cómo la llevo a cavo 7u7

Asderel: Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo nena (: Y que las cosas sigan así.

Dana!: Sí, y esa relación no va a durar mucho tiempo.. chan chan chan! Hahaha de no ser por la aparición de Sesshomaru, Rin hubiera salido corriendo de ese lugar. Hay que darle puntos por su atractivo magnético 7u7

DomPath: En este caso, sí la relación no va a mejorar.

Jezabel: Se encontrarán! Y ufff lo que les viene a Sessh y a Rin XD

Another: Hahaha estos caps son más largos que los de collage y más cortos que los de adwd XDDD ¡fuiste el único que dijo lo de las parejas! me siento rara ahora porque yo soy de las que no considerarían eso como una alternativa, pero la historia es diferente y el contexto también lo es! XD ¡Lo harán! pero no pronto..

Neylare: ¡Espero que te siga gustando!

Danper: Amors XD a ver si así entiendes mejor lo del cura XDDD Hahahaha es que tuve mi crush con Bank, pero pronto su personaje tendrá un cambio radical. MUY radical 7n7 muajajajajajaja OMG ese fic es horrible! no sé por qué no lo he borrado D: hahahaha solo porque ganó el segundo lugar XD pero no me gusta DX Te he traído las fustas! 7u7 y lo que me falta! D:

Abigz: perdón es que tengo muchos fics XD pero este es de los que voy a tratar de actualizar

LovelyClau: XD espero que te guste el rumbo que va a tomar esta historia.

Baby Sony: sí! D: elegí un tema difícil, me gustan los retos XD. Estoy de acuerdo con todos tus puntos, sin emabrgo al escrirbir este fic trato de ser neutra en cuanto a cultura y creencias, si me voy por lo personal no saldría lo que quiero que salga XD Bankotsu es Iraní y tiene una cultura muy distinta también, está fascinado por la libertad en el ámbito de la sexualidad en Inglaterra y arrastra a Rin con él. Es bueno que las parejas manejen bien sus fantasías y las compartan, pero Bankotsu y Rin son una pareja que creé para que no duraran mucho timpo XDDDD Si no te sientes segura de algo no te presiones, seguramente tu pareja lo va a entender. :3

* * *

 **Recuerden que sus reviews me animan a seguir publicando**

 **:3**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Necesidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko pero la trama de la historia es mía y está registrada. Cualquier adaptación a otros personajes o a otro fandom queda prohibida. :D espero que no les moleste.

¡Hola mis amores preciosos! perdón, perdón, perdón. He estado muy ausente pero en verdad estoy en el semestre más pesado de mi vida DX es agotador y apenas puedo respirar.

Am creo que esta historia se desvió un poco de lo que tenía en mente al principio. El erotismo me gusta pero no es mi género favorito, y sin embargo este fic es algo erótico.. Bueno mis intenciones no eran esas pero ya está muy encaminado... No es mi estilo y me cuesta trabajo no mandar al carajo el fic. Es por eso que quiero evitar lemon innecesario, trataré de que no tenga cuando no tenga que tener... Es raro porque a mí no me gustan los fics con lemon excesivo y creo que me salió así sin planearlo. Las que me leyeron en Infiltrada saben que no es mi estilo, al contrario prefiero el slow burn o incluso soy más por planear la trama y el suspenso y así. Aquí ya tengo la trama y todo pero no deja de representar un reto al ser algo a lo que no estoy familiarizada... Espero que mis idas y vueltas no los mareen XD

Respecto a mis ausencias, no os preocupéis, no pienso dejar de escribir así me tome una actualización al mes (espero que pueda más), pero seguiré activa aunque me tarde. No pienso dejar ningún fic (tengo tres pausados pero sólo uno es de este fandom).

Les recuerdo que pueden ver el Kamasutra de Sesshomaru y Rin el el grupo de face Elixir Plateado, y que si alguien desea unirse favor de avisar a Danper, Milly Clement, Asuna o a mí en su defecto porque nos reservamos el derecho de admisión y no es por ser mamonas pero queremos evitar conflictos con personas que no son fans de esta pareja :3

Este fic está en la campaña con voz y voto del grupo, porque leer, fav o follow y no comentar es como agarrarme la teta y salir corriendo XDDD al menos dejen su número caray! XD

Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Necesidad

.

Sesshomaru despertó exaltado cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo agotado. Su recámara era obscura y fría lo cual hacía que su cama fuese el refugio perfecto para no querer salir de ella en todo el día. Aunque generalmente llegaba un punto donde sus sueños comenzaban a atormentarlo, esa vez no era muy diferente sólo que en lugar de esas dolorosas pesadillas, Sesshomaru se encontraba a sí mismo disfrutando de aquella joven. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había hecho suya en sus sueños, incluso muchas veces había alcanzado su clímax dormido por la nitidez y claridad del sueño. Pero ese no había sido el caso ese día, pues había despertado justo antes de llegar a la mejor parte y su hinchado miembro reclamaba su atención con un doloroso palpitar.

Quiso ignorarlo y continuar con su labor de sueño, pues él menos que nadie podía desperdiciar aquellas pocas horas de descanso. No obstante su subconsciente le jugaba trucos sucios mientras intentaba arrojarse de nuevo a los brazos de Morfeo. Pues al acercarse a ese nivel entre consciente e inconsciente, imágenes, recuerdos, sensaciones referentes a la joven inundaban su cabeza, haciendo que su miembro permaneciera erecto aún en ese estado de cansancio. Y el albino no entendía por qué esa chiquilla orgullosa le era tan difícil de olvidar incluso al momento de dormir. Era atractiva, eso era obvio aún con el antifaz puesto sus ojos brillaban —cosa que casi nunca veía en un lugar donde todos estaban muertos por dentro—, su nariz era pequeña y ni hablar de sus labios, finos pero firmes para besar, suaves y aterciopelados.

Sólo imaginarla acudiendo a él por propia voluntad hacia doler más su masculinidad, que lo besara con parsimonia desde el cuello y bajara despacio hasta su abdomen, situándose cada vez más cerca de su miembro... Quería que lo tomara entre sus manos, cálidas y pequeñas, mientras depositaba húmedos besos alrededor de su dolorido amigo. Él estaría fascinado en el momento en que decidiera acariciarlo lentamente con la lengua, estimulando su excitación; probando su humedad de la cual ella era la causante. La deseaba, deseaba que fuera ella la que calmara su ansiedad y su necesidad de satisfacción, quería que sus labios lo rodearan y jugaran con él, como en ese momento de manera casi inconsciente él hacía con su propia mano, quería que ella lo acariciara, lo apretara y lo provocara. Que se detuviera únicamente para molestarlo e impacientarlo y retomara la tarea de estimularlo una vez que sus instintos se pusieran a raya para no terminar antes de tiempo y darles más espacio a juegos de estimulación no sólo con su perfecta boca, sino también con sus manos. Quería que lo tuviera a su merced para después poder tomarlo, sentarse a horcajadas sobre su miembro mientras su húmeda entrada lo acariciaba y lo invitaba a entrar con dóciles movimientos. Entonces él podría tomarla de las caderas y enterrarse en ella para poder sentir su piel, resbalosa y caliente, envolviéndolo y succionándolo en cada movimiento. Él no sería tan paciente, tan delicado. Él la llenaría de rápidas y fuertes estocadas, provocando en ella los más sensuales sonidos que podrían salir de su boca. Jugaría con la disponibilidad de sus pechos y al arrastraría hasta el pecado. Se derramaría una y otra vez en ella hasta quedar completamente vacío.

Con esos pensamientos, Sesshomaru fue capaz de alcanzar su punto de placer más alto, derramando sobre su propio su cuerpo la humedad de la pasión. Sus sabanas obscuras y su manos estaban manchadas de nuevo, y todo porque su cuerpo era incapaz de olvidar esa agradable sensación.

Eso debía terminar.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Un par de días habían pasado desde que Rin creyó ver a su padre en el club. Bankotsu había hecho hasta lo imposible para que ella se olvidara de aquel suceso tan desagradable. Habían ido al cine y en esos momentos se encontraban en la casa del moreno, después de que Rin accediera a estar con él. Como el moreno se encontraba frustrado consigo mismo por no haber podido llevar a Rin al orgasmo después de varias semanas, en ese momento estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por complacerla a ella únicamente. Y Rin lo apreciaba, pero su cabeza no estaba donde debía estar, pues pese a que el moreno mordía y succionaba su pequeño punto sensible sin piedad, Rin no lograba entregarse por completo, se removía en la cama apretando las sábanas con fuerza, siempre había disfrutado las habilidades del moreno pero en ese momento el delicioso placer comenzaba a zumbarle en la cabeza hasta volverse un dolor insoportable.

—¡Basta! —gritó dolorida—. Bankotsu para —al ver que el moreno no reaccionaba, lo aventó con sus piernas y se incorporó rápidamente llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —el moreno cortó su queja al verla retorciéndose por el dolor.

—Mi... Cabeza me duele —Rin apretaba los ojos con fuerza, el dolor era realmente fuerte. Era como si su cabeza estuviese siendo aplastada, a nada de explotar.

—Tranquila —Bankotsu se levantó de la cama y salió de la recámara para ir al baño en busca de pastillas. Al principio pensó que era una excusa de Rin pero al verla ponerse roja, respirando pesadamente, se dio cuenta que el malestar era en serio. Nunca les había pasado durante un acto sexual, y le parecía realmente extraño aquel dolor. Tomó las pastillas y fue por un vaso de agua. Cuando regresó su novia estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama con los ojos cerrados—. Toma —le extendió la caja, ella abrió los ojos y sacó una pastilla, tomó del vaso que él le estaba deteniendo y se dejó caer nuevamente.

—Lo siento —susurró con culpa.

—No pasa nada —Bankotsu se acercó a ella pero Rin retrocedió al instante—. Rin...

—No lo digo por esto —lo miró con los ojos crispados—, lo digo por lo nuestro, ya no podemos seguir juntos.

—Rin —Bankotsu dejó las pastillas y el agua sobre la mesita de noche y se aproximó a ella—, pensé que estábamos mejorando.

—Esta relación no hace más que empeorar, Bankotsu —la castaña tomó aire y cerró los ojos, intentando alejar el dolor de cabeza. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la profunda mirada azul del moreno.

—Pero aquel día en el _Heaven_... —él la vio sonrojarse y bajar la mirada—. Esa vez fue perfecto.

—¿Estás consciente de que había alguien más? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, Bankotsu cambió su expresión dulce por una más seria—. La pasamos bien pero fue porque salimos de la rutina, sin eso ya no hay nada...

—Volvamos a ese lugar —Rin dobló los ojos—. Como despedida —la joven se volvió hacia él incrédula. ¿Hablaba en serio? Negó internamente—. Por favor, después nunca volveré a molestarte —Rin realmente no quería regresar. ¿Y si se encontraba a su padre en aquel lugar?

—No creo que sea una buena idea... —tomó sus cosas.

—Piénsalo, por favor —Rin asintió y comenzó a vestirse para irse de regreso a la universidad. Se había volado medio día por salir con Bankotsu y quería recuperar al menos la última clase.

Se fue en taxi pues había dejado su carro en la universidad, y no se veía pidiéndole a Bankotsu que la regresara después de lo que acababa de pasar. Su cabeza aún le dolía y seguía sin explicarse por qué. Había estado a punto de liberarse y dejar que su cuerpo se destensara un poco y su cabeza había empezado a dolor como nunca. Como si su cuerpo no quisiera que ella disfrutara esos últimos encuentros con el moreno.

Alcanzó a llegar a su última clase del día, pero no estaba prestando atención en absoluto.

—El instinto social de los hombres no se basa en el amor a la sociedad —hablaba la maestra y Rin recargó su cabeza sobre sus brazos—, sino en el miedo a la soledad —pronto las palabras de la maestra se escuchaban lejanas y Rin se dejó caer en una profunda obscuridad.

Intentó abrir los ojos pero sus párpados parecían estar pegados, cuando por fin pudo despegarlos, seguía sentada pero ya no reconocía dónde estaba, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, estaba sentada en una habitación obscura, iluminada únicamente por velas. Tenues y lejanas. Sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse y en aire a su alrededor parecía tibio.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —una voz femenina le habló y Rin negó, sintiéndose verdaderamente incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna—. ¿Por qué sigues con Bankotsu? —esa pregunta atrajo su atención hacia la silueta que comenzaba a formarse frente a ella—. ¿Por qué no enfrentas la realidad y a tu padre? —Rin intentó moverse pero las ataduras se apretaban más contra su cuerpo, incluso respirar comenzaba a ser molesto—. Temes quedarte sola, la niña de papi desaparecería, tu madre estaría tan concentrada en su propia depresión que no te atendería, no tendrías a Bankotsu para consolarte —Rin comenzaba a encogerse frente a aquella figura—. Y lo sabes, no los quieres alejar de ti porque eres una cobarde... Buscas su atención no por tu empatía con los demás sino por miedo a ti misma, a la soledad que te espera.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó por fin, la mujer frente a ella se acercó y con amabas manos se retiró la capucha—. Yo soy tú, Rin.

Tal vez fue la última frase que dijo la meseta, citada de Arthur Schopenhauer, la causante de los tormentosos sueños de Rin. Ella se despertó sobresaltada en plena clase.

—Señorita Rin, sería tan amable de continuar con la lectura —la maestra le habló por tercera vez, Rin parpadeó varias veces y su compañera de banca le prestó el libro pues el de ella seguía cerrado.

—Perdón —comenzó a leer en voz alta.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Sesshomaru se levantó de la cama dejando el exhausto cuerpo de la señora Britt después de haberle dado un par de rondas placenteras. La señora se volvía demandante con la edad y Sesshomaru cada día estaba menos motivado para satisfacer las necesidades de señoras maduras. En algún momento lo había disfrutado bastante, cuando era un mocoso y no sabía que quizá había perdido algo muy importante al dejar a su familia y la protección que le brindaban. En ese momento ya era tarde para pensar el lo que hubiera sido de su vida si no hubiese sido tan impulsivo de joven. Buscó entre la ropa de la señora la llave para salir y dirigirse al baño, tenía que alistarse para _Madame_. Seguramente no tardaría en llegar y todavía no había pedido los aditamentos necesarios para atenderla, no quería verla. A ella menos que a nadie, _Madame_ podía ser muy exigente. Cruzó la puerta y se topó con Hakudoshi de frente, a éste poco le importó su desnudez. Era algo muy común en el Heaven, además Sesshomaru no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, al contrario, era imponente incluso para los demás varones que rondaban el lugar.

—Sesshomaru _Madame_ mandó un mensaje de que llegaría tarde así que tienes tiempo de ducharte —parecía que quería decirle algo más, lo pensó unos segundos y continuó—. También hay una chiquilla que quiere verte, eta en la planta de abajo —la voz de Hakudoshi sonaba divertida—, al principio pensé que se trataba de una clienta pero cuando la vi me di cuenta que seguramente no tiene ni idea de quién es el Demonio Blanco al que ha invocado —Sesshomaru frunció levemente el ceño. Sólo se le pasaba una figura por la cabeza—. Pero _Madame_ no debe tardar en llegar, si quieres puedo decirle que estás ausente, créeme que sería un placer satisfacer...

—Dijiste que había hablado para avisar que llegaría tarde —Sesshomaru avanzó con intención de pasarlo de largo—. Sabes que eso pueden ser diez minutos o dos horas —sonrió de medio lado al ver que Hakudoshi no se quedaba satisfecho con eso—. Voy a echar un vistazo, por tu rostro presumo que vale la pena —lo pasó de largo y acudió al encuentro con la joven, pensó que estaría con su novio pero se llevó una muy grata sorpresa al encontrarla completamente sola. Y no sólo eso, tampoco iba vestida adecuadamente, llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos a sus esbeltas piernas y una blusa color negra de tirantes. Tendría la imagen de la verdadera joven si no llevara puesto el antifaz.

—¿Vienes sola? —ella dio un respingo cuando le habló con voz ronca al oído y asintió al reconocer su voz—. ¿Quieres un cuarto o prefieres hacerlo aquí? —la chica giró el rostro escandalizada, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y se apresuró a negar rápidamente.

—No, yo no he venido a _eso_ —Sesshomaru soltó una carcajada amarga y ella se giró para verlo de frente, notó como desvió la mirada avergonzada al encontrarlo desnudo. Pensar que una niña lo había ido a buscar al _Heaven_ para no tener relaciones le causaba mucha gracia, seguramente tampoco era para tomarse un café y conocerse. Probablemente estaba en busca de la atención y caricias que su novio no le daba. Ninguna mujer entraba al Heaven buscándolo si no era para acostarse con él. Además no negaba que deseaba tomarla nuevamente. Al ser joven e inexperta, hacerla suya resultaba nostálgico. Pues él también había sido un chico asustado las primeras veces que experimentó los encuentros sexuales—. No vengo por esos motivos —la chica señaló con la mirada a las mujeres que desesperadamente atraían atención masculina. Rin no parecía estar cómoda con todas las escenas explícitas que el lugar ofrecía—. Así que te pido que no me compares con ellas.

—¿A qué viniste entonces? No eres muy diferente a ellas —soltó con tono ácido, algo en esa chica le provocaba querer ejercerse sobre ella—, no tendría que tratarte de manera diferente. Una mujer con la vida vacía en busca de emociones fuertes...

¡Plaf!

Sesshomaru no pudo terminar porque Rin había estampado su mano sobre su mejilla, con fuerza que él no sabía que tenía. La joven se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, haciéndolo reaccionar. Por mucho que las mujeres negaran que disfrutaran dejando de ser quienes eran en verdad, él conocía la naturaleza de todas. Y ella no era distinta. Intentaba hacerse la orgullosa, como todas las mujeres pero estaba ahí buscándolo y no pensaba dejar que se fuera sin antes tener un poco de diversión, estaba hastiado de acostarse sólo con señoras. Antes de perderla de vista le dio alcance y la jaló bruscamente del brazo. Estampándola contra su propio cuerpo en un movimiento exagerado. La joven retrocedió lo más que pudo para evitar el contacto con su miembro desnudo pero cada paso que retrocedía era otro dado por él.

—¡Suéltame! —se quejó intentando zafares de su agarre, pero Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a obedecerla.

—¿Quieres que te deje ir? — comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron, ella olía a miedo y un toque floral—. Tú fuiste la que vino a mí, ¿no era esto lo que querías? —Sesshomaru bajó su rostro lentamente hasta hacer contacto con su pálida piel, mordió su cuello con suavidad y ella se revolvió entre sus brazos con desesperación—. Puedo hacerte temblar sin siquiera tocarte —y en eso tenía razón. Podía sentir como se estremecía con una simple caricia.

—Eso no es verdad —contestó ella entre dientes—. Solamente eres un maldito engreído que no hace más que coger como un animal —Sesshomaru se tensó por completo, Rin se dio cuenta de lo que dijo demasiado tarde, algo en la mirada del Demonio Blanco había cambiado, como si hubiera presionado un interruptor que ensombreció por completo su semblante. Eso daba más miedo que su cercanía.

—Te demostraré entonces lo animal que puedo llegar a ser —las piernas de Rin temblaron en cuando él pronunció aquellas palabras. Sesshomaru la acorraló contra la pared, sujetándola con fuerza con ambas manos, la joven había empezado a temblar pero era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, su cerebro aún no procesaba lo que estaba pasando. Entonces sintió la pierna de Sesshomaru haciéndose espacio entre las de ella y su estómago fue invadido por un aleteo de mariposas traidoras. La sensación de tenerlo tan cerca y alterado le resultaba erótica de alguna manera y pensar en que podía someterla para hacerla caer rendida a sus pies le daba pavor.

—Detente —susurró de manera inaudible y lentamente Sesshomaru acercó su rostro al de ella. Estudiándola, la vio tragar seco y desviar la mirada al suelo, sus espesas pestañas rozaban con el borde del antifaz y sus pequeños y carnosos labios se entreabrieron para que ella pudiera regular su respiración, ya no forcejeaba para que la soltara y sonrió amargamente, llegando a la conclusión que era igual que todas las mujeres con las que había estado.

—Me vas a negar que te gusta —su voz sonó como un ronroneo y hundió su nariz en el cuello femenino. Un cosquilleo recorrió la intimidad de la joven haciéndola arquearse hacia él, soltando un suspiro cuando la barba de unos días de Sesshomaru rozó su piel—. Vas a decirme que no te estremeces cada vez que te toco —la provocó. Llevaba años acostándose con mujeres y sabía cómo hacerles perder la razón. Una chiquilla queriendo hacerse la difícil no era diferente a ellas—. Dilo —susurró con voz ronca—. Niégalo —Rin se mordió la lengua para no pronunciar palabra alguna. Realmente le era difícil obedecerlo, no podía negar que su cuerpo reaccionaba a él... Exacto, sólo era eso.

—Como quieres que mi cuerpo no tenga una reacción ante un estímulo —su voz sonó decidida—. Es una ley, cada acción tiene una reacción y la respuesta de mi cuerpo es algo natural, que seas tú quien me toque no significa que seas irresistible. No te creas tanto —lo alejó de ella con intención de irse de ahí pero Sesshomaru volvió a estamparla contra la pared.

—Entonces si tu novio te toca, te pones a mil, como lo haces conmigo —Rin abrió los ojos sin mesura, pues la respuesta era negativa. Bankotsu nunca la había hecho reaccionar de esa manera pero no le daría el gusto de aceptarlo en voz alta. Sesshomaru la miró con una ceja alzada, esperando una respuesta. Rin giró su rostro hacia otro lado, evadiendo su mirada. Sesshomaru la sujetó del mentón y la obligó a verlo a los ojos—. Eso pensé —soltó con veneno y ella lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse. Sesshomaru vio sus ojos vidriosos, estaba dolida.

—Eres un patán —susurró con un hilo de voz y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, Sesshomaru lo veía con intención de morderlo suavemente y parar aquel movimiento producto del miedo y de la impotencia, pero antes de darse cuenta ella había logrado alejarlo lo suficiente para tomar aire pero no consiguió que la soltara. Rin se sentía diminuta.

—Me han llamado de peor forma —confesó con voz seria, la chica intentó soltarse una vez más pero él no la dejó ir, iba a llevársela a la cama ese día. Aunque se hiciera la difícil terminaría cediendo, porque no era más que una chiquilla inmadura en busca de atenciones.

—Te lo ganaste, seguro —contestó decidida—. ¿Te importaría soltarme? —forcejeó con él una vez más, ampliando la sonrisa que él mostraba—. Me quiero ir ahora.

—No creo que únicamente hayas venido a darme las buenas noches —acercó su rostro al de ella nuevamente—. ¿O sí? —Rin se sintió embriagada por su cálido aliento rozando sus labios. Quería pedirle su ayuda, pero al darse cuenta de su poca disposición, prefería irse y no regresar. De pronto esa idea le dolió, le oprimió el pecho y algo dentro de ella protestó ante aquella idea. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

—Vine a pedirte ayuda —confesó por fin, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. No podía irse con las manos vacías, necesitaba saber si había sido su padre el hombre al que había visto y por las libertades que él mostraba en ese lugar, tenía la sospecha de que trabajaba ahí.

—¿Qué? —el interés de Sesshomaru despertó. Si no era para darle placer, no entendía porque querría su ayuda o para qué.

—Necesito tu ayuda —bajó la cabeza, frustrada por la actitud de él. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero jamás pensó que tendría que rebajarse como lo estaba haciendo—. Por favor —el Demonio Blanco la soltó y se apartó de ella.

—Olvídalo —comenzó su andar y Rin se quedó clavada en el suelo. Acababa de seducirla y humillarla y ahora la despachaba tan fácilmente. No, eso no se iba a quedar así.

—¡Ni siquiera me has escuchado! —le recriminó y él siguió avanzando. Posiblemente todavía le quedaba tiempo de tomar ese baño. Pero las pisadas de la chica estaban justo tras él.

—Ya te dije que lo olvides —se giró repentinamente hacia ella—. Si no vienes por sexo querida, no puedo ayudarte —ella apretó los labios frustrada y él siguió avanzando hasta que entró a una puerta que decía "Sólo personal autorizado", pensó que así se la quitaría de encima pero ella entró tras él—. No puedes pasar —se volvió a girar para darle la cara, los ojos aguamiel, en ese momento casi verdes por la luz blanca de la estancia estaban a punto de dejar salir las lágrimas. Pero algo cambió cuando observó el cuerpo de Sesshomaru lleno de cicatrices, parecía aterrada y se quedó congelada. Si la iluminación del lugar era poca, en parte era para que esas horribles marcas a lo largo del cuerpo de algunos empleados no fueran notorias, Sesshomaru lo había agradecido porque había evitado la mirada que Rin le daba en ese momento. Lástima. Sin embargo la joven desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de su indiscreción y apretó los labios temblorosos con fuerza. Algo de culpa lo invadió en ese momento—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó por fin. Una chispa encendió aquellos ojos y comenzó a verlo esperanzada, olvidándose de lo que acababa de ver.

—Creo que es bastante obvio que trabajas aquí —Sesshomaru no podía negar aquello, aunque posiblemente ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía en ese lugar—, quisiera pedirte que investigues si el señor Alphonse Tanner tiene membrecía aquí —aquello descolocó a Sesshomaru, nunca había escuchado el nombre, pero estaba seguro que no era el novio de la chica, según recordaba ella lo había llamado Bankotsu.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —su tono helado provocó un escalofrío en la joven, ella retrocedió, retándolo con la mirada. A la defensiva, ya no parecía tan indefensa como antes. Sesshomaru levantó el mentón y sostuvo su mirada esperando una respuesta.

—Es personal —contestó secamente y él se cruzó de brazos. Nunca le había incomodado su desnudez tanto como en ese preciso momento, al menos con los brazos en esa posición era capaz de tapar gran parte de las marcas que cubrían su cuerpo.

—No esperas que haga eso por ti, ¿cierto? —Rin temía mucho esa respuesta. ¿Le pediría dinero? Ella no tenía mucho, y si se lo pedía a sus padres comenzarían a hacer preguntas. Se mordió el labio meditando qué contestarle. Pero al final no se le ocurrió nada.

—No gratis, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto quieres? —la mirada dorada brilló de deseo y ella sintió un cosquilleo en el cruce de sus piernas. Aquél hombre la estaba seduciendo con una sola mirada. Sesshomaru la estudió de pies a cabeza, deseaba devorarla nuevamente, saciarse de ese pequeño cuerpo, dejarse llevar por la lujuria que lo consumía al verla. La deseaba aún más que la primera vez, más que en el momento en el que la vio cabalgando al moreno, más que cuando ella gemía por los azotes o se retorcía. Quería penetrarla por todos lados, como un animal en celo, deseaba liberar sus instintos primitivos y distraerse de toda la mierda que tenía que soportar todos los días.

—El dinero no me interesa —se acercó a ella y la rodeó a pasos calmos, la joven se quedó parada en su lugar, siguiéndolo únicamente con su mirada—. Yo te doy la información que quieres, pero a cambio tú te conviertes en mi esclava hasta que la tenga —Rin abrió los ojos aterrada. ¿Cuánto tiempo era eso? Y lo peor... ¿A qué se refería con su _esclava_? Tensó la mandíbula, ese día había estado buscando a su padre con la mirada y no había señales de él, sin embargo estaba segura de que lo había visto cuando fue con Bankotsu.

—No lo creo —Rin dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, sin embargo el albino la sostuvo de un brazo y la jaló contra su cuerpo de manera violenta, por segunda vez ese día.

—Me deseas —le susurró al oído—. ¿Te da miedo tu novio? —Rin se estremeció entre sus brazos. El calinoso aliento de Sesshomaru le rozaba la piel y su loción inundaba sus fosas. Era varonil, más que Bankotsu. Más que cualquier hombre que ella hubiese conocido antes. Y lo deseaba, pero no tenía intenciones en convertirse en su puta.

—No te confundas —intentó alejarlo poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho masculino, sin embargo fue incapaz de moverlo—. No quiero acostarme contigo —lo vio alzar una ceja divertido. ¿Tan fácil de leer era? De acuerdo, ese hombre le hacía perder el sentido común. Pero no al grado de degradarse de esa manera. Necesitaba pensarlo y se odió por siquiera meditarlo. Imposible, simplemente no.

—Tú quieres información yo quiero sexo —se alejó apenas nada para estudiar su mirada—. No es algo tan difícil, ya lo hemos hecho antes —Rin sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

—Es diferente, no me vi obligada a ello.

—Y no te estoy obligando ahora —contestó él con seriedad y Rin sintió que cada fibra de su cuerpo temblaba de coraje—. Sólo es un intercambio —quizá no eran las palabras más adecuadas. Rin lo empujó con fuerza, fue de manera repentina, cogiéndolo por sorpresa.

—¿Vas a pedirme un contrato? ¿Qué se supone que esto? —Rin echaba chispas de coraje—. ¿Una recreación de cincuenta sombras de Grey? —Sesshomaru alzó una ceja divertido—. No veo el maldito helicóptero... —realmente Rin sólo había leído el primer libro y el tema dejó de interesarle. Verse en una situación aún peor le resultaba cómico y a la vez era como estar entre la espada y la pared. Necesitaba saber si su padre realmente iba a ese lugar, quería conocer la verdad y enfrentarlo. Estaba segura que por muchas diferencias con su madre, ella no se merecía algo así.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo qué estás hablando —contestó él—, y dado que tú necesitas algo de mí, no requiero obligarte legalmente a cumplir mis condiciones —además de que bajo esos términos, Rin sería quien tendría que ceder su cuerpo primero antes de que él le diera la información que quería.

—Define esclava —pidió después de un largo silencio. No podía ser tan difícil y si ella lo pensaba mucho nunca llegarían a nada y no sabía cómo enfrentar a su padre sin pruebas.

—No te emociones tanto —le advirtió—, no tengo tanto tiempo pero cuando te llame me gustaría que acudieras a mí —ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Siempre?

—No pienso llamarte de madrugada o entre semana —en esos momentos Sesshomaru era un Demonio Blanco bastante ocupado—. Tal vez un viernes temprano o un sábado a lo mucho el domingo —Rin estaba segura de estar cometiendo la mayor estupidez de su vida.

—¿Me harás daño? —Sesshomaru levantó el mentón y sonrió de medio lado, la vio retroceder por instinto y su ego creció.

—No mucho —ella lo miró asustada—. Hay algunas cosas que quiero hacerte —tal vez no debió decir aquello—. Ya te lo dije una vez, las agujas y la sangre no me van.

—¿Los golpes? —él negó.

—A menos de que a ti...

—No —Rin sintió su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho, estaba a nada de convertirse en una cualquiera con tal de saber la verdad. ¿Le era tan difícil enfrentar a su padre sola? Sí, no podía hacerlo hasta estar segura, y además eso la ayudaría a terminar de una vez por todas con Bankotsu—. ¿Me dejarás pensarlo? —Sesshomaru movió la cabeza con incredulidad—. Si no me vas a dejar pensarlo al menos un día mi respuesta es no.

—De acuerdo —se acercó a ella y tomó su bolso buscando un bolígrafo, cuando lo encontró cogió la mano de Rin y comenzó a trazar con la pluma los dígitos de su número, cada vez que deslizaba la punta del objeto sobre la piel de ella la sentía tensarse y la escuchaba suspirar. Estaba seguro que iba a aceptar su oferta—. Llámame a más tardar mañana a esta hora, si no lo haces lo tomaré como un no definitivo.

Rin asintió y él depositó la pluma en su mano y la cerró despacio, dándose la vuelta para subir unas escaleras. Rin observó su espalda y las marcas que tenía en ella. No entendía cómo alguien tan imponente como él podía estar cubierto de tantas cicatrices. Era simplemente horrible pensar en todo el dolor que podía ocultar con su expresión altanera y soberbia.

Rin salió de ahí y regresó a su casa, cuando iba a estacionarse se encontró con una camioneta en su lugar y tuvo que dejar su carro al fondo de la calle, la camioneta no era de Bankotsu para su suerte, pero no sabía quién estaba de visita en su casa cuando su padre se encontraba de _viaje_. Abrió con sus llaves y entró sin hacer ruido, en la sala se encontraba su madre platicando con Irasue Bannerman, la esposa del padre Taisho, pero él no estaba ahí.

—Pensamos que no te veríamos —la voz de Inuyasha la recibió, tenía la boca llena de botanas.

—Buenas noches —saludó ella y su madre le indicó que se acercara.

—Irasue vino a dejarnos un pastel...

—La verdad estoy agradecida de su recibimiento, mi esposo es un hombre que vive por la comunidad y no muchas personas lo aprecian por eso —Rin pensó que aquella excusa era tonta, no creía que Irasue estuviese en su casa por eso, siendo bastante obvia su madre con no simpatizar con ella.

—Hija muéstrale la casa a Inuyasha en lo que nosotras charlamos —ella asintió y le pidió con un gesto al chico que la siguiera.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —le preguntó una vez en el piso de arriba, en su recámara.

—Nada mal, pero no me gusta estar aquí —Rin alzó las cejas—, no hablo de tu casa tonta —se cruzó de brazos—, en fin es un lugar aburrido pero mis padres no tienen planes de regresar a Oxford.

—Ya entiendo —Rin se compadecía de él mínimamente—. Tu madre y tu padre ellos —Rin no sabía cómo abordar el tema—, se parecen demasiado —Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado.

—Te habías tardado en preguntar —se acomodó en su lugar para empezar a narrar la historia—. Verás mi familia, por parte de ambos, viene de un clan escocés con el apellido Bannerman —Rin achicó los ojos—. Hace muchos años las familias se casaban entre ellas para mantener la pureza —sonrió al ver la cara de horror de Rin—, no señorita, mis padres no comparten lazos sanguíneos si eso estás pensando —la joven se relajó—. Durante mucho tiempo las cosas se manejaban de ese modo pero con el tiempo comenzaron a darse cuenta que era un error pues lo hijos nacían en algunas ocasiones con malformaciones y abrieron sus puertas a otros clanes —se cruzó de brazos—. Lo Bannerman siempre fueron de cabello muy blanco, casi plateado y ojos dorados pero con el tiempo la mezcla de clanes agrandó la diversidad, ahora hay Bannerman con cabello violeta muy tenue, o azul cielo casi blanco y los ojos también cambiaron bastante —se recostó sobre el colchón de Rin—. Mis padres se conocieron en una iglesia local y su atracción fue inmediata pero ambos se mostraban reacios a acercarse al otro pensando por sus rasgos, en ese entonces casi únicos, que eran familia lejana.

—Vaya —Rin le insistió con la mirada para que continuara.

—Bueno mi padre investigó su árbol genealógico y el de mi madre y al darse cuenta que no los unía la sangre comenzaron a salir y ahora estamos aquí —Inuyasha dudó un segundo—, estoy... Estoy y están mis papás, nada más nosotros tres —Rin alzó una ceja ante sus repentinos nervios.

—Eso explica mucho por qué su cabello y ojos son tan peculiares —aunque en ese momento otro par de ojos dorados invadió su mente. ¿Tendría algo que ver el Demonio Blanco con los Bannerman?

—Tú te ves extraña —Inuyasha se acercó a su rostro, tal vez demasiado—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —Rin lo alejó y se sentó en el colchón—. Sólo estoy un poco confundida.

—¿Por tu novio? —ella asintió—. Si ya no estás a gusto con él deberías dejarlo, no entiendo por qué a las mujeres les cuesta tanto trabajo darse cuenta cuando algo se acaba. Simplemente muere y ya —Rin lo sabía pero no dejaba de ser complicado.

—Creo que tienes razón —Rin evitó por completo hablar del Heaven.

La respuesta que le daría al Demonio Blanco debía consultarla únicamente con la almohada.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Respondiendo a sus reviews :D

DreamFicGirl: Gracias, haha aquí nada es lo que parece D: y bueno pronto muchos secretos saldrán a la luz!

Jezabel: Hahaha ella no puede enfrentar a su padre todavía, desde su punto de vista. ¿Sino qué caso tendría la historia? Chan chan chan!

Asderel: Aquí está la actu, me tardé pero aquí está XDDD

Milly Taisho: Mi amors hahaha todavía hay muchas cosas muy ocultas, y Rin no encontrará a Sessh fuera de ese lugar al menos no pronto. Pero algo sospecha con respecto a la familia Taisho chan chan chan

Hasuless: Libertad a la expresión sexual! no es mi especialidad pero 7u7 Uf todos vemos el sexo muy diferente u,u Hahah menos mal XD pues no es mi estilo de vida pero como ya mencionamos en otros países es algo muy común. Hahahaha perdón lo hice así para molestar hahahaha sí me cacharon pero no, ya tengo un Sesshomaru sacerdote que es un mundo a explorar y otro no no no no D: haha la verdad no me gusta mucho Izayoi y por eso la dejé fuera del marco familiar. Además Inu se parece más a Irasue que a su madre biológica :v Hahaha la pobre de Rin ahora es torturada por ese placer sexual que sintió con el Demonio :c haha ¿será capaz de seguir con eso? O: haha no tampoco me gusta el sado pero me lo piden varios /: haha a ver qué saco que pueda ser decente XD Tampoco quiero "suavizar" voy a buscar algo que me llame la atención y que pueda plasmarlo tal y como es XD No he revelado su identidad, verdad? se irán de boca cuando sepan quién es XDDD Uf pobre Rin ): lo que va a descubrir u,u / A Bank bueno... tiene los días contados, Sesshomaru la convirtió en su obsesión del momento y pronto sabrás más XD Haha a mí me gustan las eróticas más que las románticas, pero siempre con romance. Lo cual es raro porque ninguno es mi género predilecto XDDDDDDD

Kagoyame: Hahaha sí, habrá un trío más y ya todo lo demás SesshRin sin pudor XDDD Rin casi vomita V: haha

Claudy: Hahaha yo tengo calor todo el tiempo y no me gusta ): hahaha en el buen sentido en serio odio el calor XDD Sesshomaru sí será posesivo pero a su manera.. No lo piensa aceptar hasta the very very end XDDDD

Baby Sony: OMG hahaha me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior XD Pobre Rin y lo que le falta por descubrir u,u hahaha lo del padre de Inu y Sessh lo planeé para molestar aunque es importante su participación como sacerdote XDDD Claro que sí! para mí es muy importante la comunicación con todos mis lectores :3

Yarisha: Pues creo que es tabú en apariencias. Muchos clubes de swingers están por latinoamericana pero no todos somos capaces de adentrarnos en un mundo tan nuevo y diferente y sinceramente a mí, fuera de lo que investigo para escribir, no me llama tanto la atención XD Me alegra verte por acá, saludos!

Lupita Reyes: Haha gracias, aunque no soy fan de cincuenta sombras :v hahaha gracias XDDD

Indominus Dea: Rin se está corrompiendo muy rápido u,u y más ahora que está presionada. Hahaha llegará un momento en el que Rin domine a Sesshoamru, sí lo habrá y eso pondrá algo de tensión XDDD Uf el padre de Rin es una cajita de sorpresas... Hahah posiblemente eso llegue a pasar en sueños XDDDD haha me cuesta que Sesshoamru se muestre tan dispuesto a dejarse cuando su intención con Rin es someterla (algo que le va a costar mucho pero mucho trabajo).

Floresamaabc: Es importante el papel del padre de Sessh, más adelante se sabrá más de la familia XD, Bankotsu aún no se da cuenta de su error XDDDD, sí es difícil porque no soy experta en el tema D: haha y pues tan hijo de puta que está chantajeando a Rin para obtener su propia satisfacción... XD y más, todavía más.

Kagura: Es desagradable, no? Pero cuántos enfermos no hay que se meten con jóvenes que podrían incluso ser sus hijas D: Haha sí, Bank la perdió pero no lo quiere aceptar. Inu es un amor XDDD

DomPath: sí, es un cerdo u,u sí también hipócrita. hahahahaha el columpio XDDDD

Gaby Gutierrez: hahaah en parte esas eran mis intenciones, pero es importante que Inu No Taisho sea sacerdote. XDD muajajaja uf y lo que le falta descubrir de su padre u,u a veces pienso que no tengo corazón XD sí claro!

Dani Pasos: No D: dime que es mentira eso de que parece 50 sombras, acabas de hacer mi autoestima pequeñito D: no me gustó esa saga ): de hecho no me gustó nadita TT-TT que triste

DanaLovesOhana!: Holi! me metí en camisa de once varas con ese tema V: haha de hecho no sé cómo manejarlo muy bien pppuuuufffff pero ya está saliendo. Estoy como experimentando cosas en este fic, meh es uno XD Hahahahaha al principio sí estaba entendiendo lo que estabas diciendo pero de pronto me perdí, también soy de la idea de que el intercambio de pareja no es precisamente la solución... Aunque este fic tomará pronto otro rumbo... chahn chaaan. También creo que no hay nada que arreglar! En eso coincidimos, y Rin empieza a darse cuenta. Sí, Rin está harta :c haha Inuyasha es clave XDDD y en sí la familia de Sessh. Am no, no es el dueño chan chan chan hahaha pronto se sabrá quién es El Demonio Blanco. Hahaha y tenía a u Sesshomaru cura, me iba a volver loca con dos XD pero lo hice apropósito XD aunque es importante que su padre sea cura XD

Danper: Hahahahahaha a mí me gustan otras cosas menos dolorosas XDDDD sí, es un adicto al buen sexo y Rin es una buena candidata para calmar sus necesidades... hahaha a mí también me gusta mucho Inuyasha XDDD prooonto sabrán más de ese viejo padre de Rin XDDD

ZY: haha sí, una última vez pero no aún.

GallardoDanielaMariana: hahaha gracias, amo dibujar SesshRin más que a otros personajes no sé por qué :V haha am yo tengo una extraña relación con Bankotsu XDDD no es mi top tampoco.

Neylare: Sí, pobre y lo que le falta por describir! Hahaha será un poco desconsiderado con ella. Pero igual su personaje va a evolucionar. hahaha ok XD gracias (?)

Guest: Sí, al igual que todos los demás XD

Abigz: Por el momento lo es, pero eso cambiará. Hahahahahahahahaha Bank tarado haha sí lo intenta (ser buen novio) pero no entiende que lo de ellos ya fue... u,u hahaha hahahahaha le seguirá diciendo cosas como "mi amor" en tono seductor y pronto se sabrá más del tema de a familia de Rin chan chan chan :D muchas gracias por tus bellos comentarios!

Sabastu: Rin ahorita es muy la pobre es demasiado...aiiiññ no sé como decirlo pero tiene algo de miedo a terminar con Bankotsu. Es su primer amor y las opciones a su alrededor no se ven mejores XD pero ya terminarán pronto. Hahaha sí, creo que sí 7u7 ese señor es tan sensual que sería aún más sensual en falda 7u7 haha se formará una buena amistad entre Rin e Inuyasha XD me agradan como amigos. Oh hahaha me pidieron otro trío pero todavía no, tengo que descansar mi cabeza de tanta calentura XD Ufff Rin sí va a padecer mucho en este fic u,u me siento mal XDDDD Rin quiere encararlo y enfrentarlo pero si no está segura no puede dar el paso.

Fabricio: hahaha somos varios con esa idea. hahaha eso tengo en mente ntp XDDDD hahaha porno en líneas, no tienes remedio. Sabes que no es mi especialidad y eme aquí.

Another Anger Down: No no muchos. no creo haha pero sí, la bomba fue fuerte para la joven Rin XDDDD y sí regresó al lugar y ahora tiene que tomar una decisión que la cambiará de por vida.

Rosse Tenoh Chiba: Pues todos vemos lo que queremos ver XD en eso te apoyo, tenemos secretos obscuros y así... u,u Yo también soy reservada con lo que leo y escribo, por eso mi nick no es mi nombre, aunque ya varios me tienen en face no son personas que vea día a día. Por desgracia mucha gente que parece muy decente terminan siendo los más degenerados u,u. Hahahahaha yo tampoco lo haría con un extraño empezando por ahí. En cuanto a algunas cosas como levitar suena interesante 7u7 hahaha no te apures creo que cerraré el buzón de peticiones porque ya tengo muchas fantasías a cumplir :V haha

Guest2: Gracias en eso ando! :D

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Recuerden que sus reviews me motivan a seguir subiendo esta historia**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	4. No

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es toda mía.

¡Hola criaturitas! Ya regresé con este fic 7u7 Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amors Milly Taisho porque recientemente fue su cumpleaños :3 Espero que te guste!

También quiero mandar un abrazo a mi querida Abi y mi querida Lirio, mujer no sabes cuán enojada estoy por lo que pasó con DC :( espero que este cap. te anime un poquito (:

Me he atrasado con este fic por dos razones, una personal y la creación de otro long-fic: Someone Is Right Behind You. Este fic es de crímenes y tensión, alta tensión entre los personajes. Los invito cordialmente a darse una vuelta por ahí :3 Es un fic de suspenso, asesinos, amor y sí, más adelante algunas muertes. Pero es mi género favorito así que no me cuesta escribir capítulos largos (entre 8 y 10 mil palabras...) Lo sé ni aquí ni en Collage ha pasado pero bueno, los que recuerdan infiltrada saben que no miento, cuando me inspiro, me inspiro XDDDD

También quería anunciar que al término de este fic y de Collage, tengo planeado volver a subir Infiltrada :3 qué opinan?

Les hago una cordial invitación al concurso de verano del grupo Elixir Plateado (link en mi perfil), es de cuentos cortos de Sesshomaru y Rin. Espero que puedan participar y sí, siempre pueden pasar a leer el trabajo de los concursantes :3

PD: Al final viene una sección de spoilers ;)

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

No

.

Estaba segura que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Eso era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza mientras los fríos labios de su compañero recorrían cada espacio de su pálida piel, activando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. ¿Cuándo se había acostumbrado a ellos? No sabría decirlo. Sus labios húmedos, sus manos fuertes, su caliente masculinidad… Todo él la conocía como la palma de su mano y ella lo conocía a él. Sabía dónde acariciar, dónde apretar, dónde besar. Ambos conocían a la perfección los gustos del otro porque llevaban bastante tiempo amándose, todas las noches daban todo de ellos para hacer de sus encuentros algo excitante que develara todo el amor que sentían.

Se vieron a los ojos cuando él separó sus labios de uno de sus senos y se perdió en aquellas lagunas doradas, tan imponentes y severas, empero cargadas de pasión y cariño. Acarició con su mano la frente empapada de sudor, moviendo el fleco platinado y él sonrió, depositando un beso cerca de su oído, otro en su cuello, otro más en su barbilla, hasta llegar a sus labios mientras se adentraba en ella con una profunda y parsimoniosa estocada. Y ella gimió de placer, porque él sabía cómo hacer que su amor se desbordara.

Clavó sus uñas en su espalda y enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas, logrando que así su compañero la tocara en su punto más profundo. Comenzaron así una danza torturadora, lenta y espesa, un baile que no tardó en dejarla exhausta. Ya no estaba para aquellos trotes y él tampoco, habían estado amándose toda la noche y sus cuerpos expresaban su cansancio y extenuación. Movió sus manos a lo largo de la espalda ancha y enredó sus dedos en aquella sedosa cabellera, halándolo contra su cuerpo. Aplastó sus pechos contra el cuerpo de él y reforzó el amarre de sus piernas

—Te amaré siempre —susurró él en su oído y los ojos de ella se aguaron.

—Lo sé —sonrió con coquetería y él soltó una ronca y sensual carcajada varonil. Ella no solía gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos como lo hacía él, y nunca le había pedido que lo hiciera, porque él sabía perfectamente lo que ella sentía por él y no había necesidad de forzarla a pronunciar algo que le costaba tanto trabajo si se lo demostraba con acciones día tras día.

Seguida de su declaración de amor eterno, una embestida vehemente bastó para desembocar en la caliente cavidad de su esposa. Taisho Bannerman la había amado desde que la conoció, una mujer tan segura de sí, independiente y fuerte de carácter. Todo eso lo había enamorado, Irasue era única y él la quería por encima de todo. Le había dado dos hijos estupendos y aunque el destino les arrebatara al mayor, Inuyasha seguía siendo un orgullo. Y estaban dispuestos a juntar de nuevo a la familia, por eso estaban ahí.

—Todavía no me acostumbro —confesó ella, haciendo referencia al método anticonceptivo que usaba—. Las pastillas me iban mejor —confesó—. Aunque no me arrepiento de haber elegido el DIU, las pastillas eran demasiado caras.

—El doctor dijo que era tiempo —le besó la frente y salió de su interior—. ¿Sabes si Inuyasha logró algo? —ella negó—. Ya conseguirá información.

—Estás consciente de que fue una corazonada, ¿no? —le pregunto ella girándose hacia él y recargándose en su pecho—. No estamos seguros de que sea una pista realmente —su marido asintió. Estaba decidido a regresarle a Irasue a su primer hijo, Sesshomaru Bannerman iba a regresar a casa, pero llevaban tanto tiempo buscando…

.

~O~O~O~

.

El martes por la mañana después de sus primeras clases, Rin intentó esconderse en la biblioteca para evadir a Bankotsu. Había recibido una lluvia de mensajes el día anterior porque Bankotsu había ido a buscarla a su casa antes de que llegara Irasue Bannerman. Incluso le había causado conflicto con su madre quien no dejaba de interrogarla para saber dónde y con quién había estado. Encima de todo tuvo que apagar su celular para ignorar a gusto los mensajes y llamadas del moreno, se estaba ahogando con ese acoso. Ella había sido clara, no quería seguir con esa relación y Bankotsu parecía ignorar su decisión olímpicamente con su insistencia.

—Rin, Bankotsu te está buscando —la grave voz de uno de sus amigos la hizo pausar su lectura para levantar la vista, topándose con unos preciosos ojos azules.

—Koga... —hizo una especie de mueca mientras suspiraba con fastidio—. ¿Puedes no decirle dónde estoy?

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? —Rin asintió y el moreno aprovechó la silla que tenía vacía al frente para sentarse, dispuesto a escuchar su historia, pero Rin no quería hablarlo.

—Terminé con él —se encogió de hombros—. Parece que no quiere que esto termine pero la verdad es que nuestra relación tiene mucho que murió —el moreno de cabello azabache se rascó la nuca dudoso. Él siempre había estado cerca de ambos y tenía entendido que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿Te hizo algo? —Rin se apresuró a negar con un movimiento de cabeza—. Entonces simplemente murió, ¿eh? —Rin asintió.

Aunque sabía que había muerto desde antes, nunca se había sentido segura de terminar con él. Se llevaba bien con sus padres y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre sexo. Consciente de que ese era el único motor de su relación, lo demás era abrumador e invariable. Rin ya no sentía ni siquiera paz al estar con él, antes podía relajarse con Bankotsu a su alrededor, pero simplemente eso había terminado, ya no se sentía ni segura ni cómoda con él, su cuerpo también había menguado sus reacciones hacia sus caricias y vanos esfuerzos por hacerla sentirse excitada. No había nada más, eran dos conocidos que se acostaban y cargaban el título de novios, pero Rin había decidido ponerle fin para bien de ambos.

—Estas cosas pasan Koga —el moreno asintió.

—Vamos a comer —se levantó y la jaló de la muñeca para que ella también se pusiera de pie.

—Es-espera —Rin apenas pudo cerrar el libro y tomar su mochila—. Todavía tengo una clase —pero Koga no la escuchó y salieron directo al estacionamiento del campus, el moreno no paró hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a su carro. Rin echó su cabello hacia atrás y metió sus cosas a la cajuela para después aceptar que su descarado amigo le abriera la puerta del vehículo.

—Lo siento, si te dejaba quejarte más no estaríamos aquí —Rin dobló los ojos—. Sabes que somos amigos desde hace mucho y bueno casi eres como una hermana pequeña para mí —Rin asintió tomando aire para olvidar que estaba molesta porque perdería su última clase.

Cuando entró a la preparatoria algunos años atrás se hizo amiga de una joven llamada Ayame. Al principio no se habían llevado muy bien, pues Rin pensaba que era presuntuosa porque siempre hablaba de todos los tratamientos que usaba para su cabello rojizo, se tomaba muchas fotografías y mandaba fotos a sus amigos incluso en las clases. Una vez ambas se quedaron encerradas en la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche y comenzaron a hablar para matar el tiempo. Las dos tuvieron muchas cosas en común y pronto estrecharon una fuerte relación como mejores amigas, y Ayame siempre le hablaba de su amor de la infancia: Koga Wolf. A Rin le parecía una historia enternecedora del jardín de niños y cuando Koga entró a la preparatoria en segundo, Ayame se volvió loca. Rin comenzó a notar que su amiga se estaba obsesionando de nuevo con el moreno que la había protegido cuando niña. Con el tiempo Ayame se le acercó lo suficiente para que Koga la invitara a salir, después comenzaron un romance que duró apenas un mes porque Koga engañó a la pelirroja por su alto grado de ebriedad en una fiesta, Ayame se alejó de todos. Rin intentó que ambos arreglaran las cosas pero la pelirroja se negaba, incluso había terminado su amistad con Rin porque se había puesto del lado de su ex novio traidor.

Koga y Rin comenzaron a llevarse bastante bien, y antes de darse cuenta, Rin ya tenía más amigos varones de los que acostumbraba tratar. Al dejar de juntarse con Ayame comenzó a pasar más tiempo con el moreno de ojos azules y así mismo con los amigos de éste. Fue en una de esas fiestas donde el alcohol abundaba que conoció a Bankotsu. Después se alejó un poco de sus amigos por su romance, y hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que muy rara vez salía sin él. Y eso la molestó, se había dejado consumir por su relación y eso no era algo que le hiciera sentir bien consigo misma.

—Tendrás que hacer mi tarea por esto —le dijo a Koga mientras se bajaba para entrar al restaurante de comida rápida que había elegido su amigo—. Estoy atrasándome mucho en esa materia.

—Pues ya te daré clases —le guiñó un ojo con gesto de coquetería y Rin se mordió el labio encerrando una sonrisa, él siempre la ponía de buenas. Entraron al lugar y se formaron para pedir algo de comer. Rin pensó en una hamburguesa sencilla con queso extra, mientras su amigo de apetito feroz estaba buscando la más grande con mayor cantidad de carne y tocino. A Rin a veces le fastidiaba toda la comida que le cabía y no engordaba, al contrario, Koga tenía un cuerpo muy atlético. Más que Bankotsu.

Terminaron sentándose en un gabinete junto al cristal que daba a la calle.

—¿Cómo vas con tu novia en turno?

—Ya no andamos —Rin no se sorprendió. Las relaciones de su amigo solían ser cortas, excitantes y con mucho sexo, pero nada duraderas.

—Algún día te vas a enamorar y te va a doler —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero se arrepintió al instante al ver su mirada endurecerse—. ¿Todavía la extrañas? —preguntó por Ayame y él negó pero Rin sabía que mentía.

—Vamos Rin, terminamos hace más de seis años —y había sido una locura que ambos eligieran la misma carrera y el mismo lugar para estudiar.

—Pero es la única de la que te molesta hablar, tal vez... —Koga suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara.

—Al principio me sentía asfixiado por su atención pero después... No lo sé —Rin mordió su hamburguesa y lo vio hacer lo mismo. Ella había visto las ganas que él había tenido de arreglar las cosas con la pelirroja pero para Ayame, el haberla engañado había arruinado la imagen que guardaba de Koga de cuando niños y le había resultado imposible perdonarlo. Rin estaba en contra de las infidelidades, pero Koga tenía dieciséis años y estaba ahogado de borracho cuando eso pasó.

—Ella estuvo muy deprimida —comentó analizando la expresión del moreno—. Intenté que hablara contigo pero sabes lo tozuda que es —ambos sabían lo difícil que era hacer cambiar de opinión a Ayame y Koga no era de rogar. Lo había intentado, había hecho todo a su alcance para arreglar las cosas pero simplemente se cansó y comenzó de nuevo con alguien más, y luego otra y otra hasta que esas relaciones fugaces le hicieron sentirse bien.

—Como sea, te traje aquí para hablar de ti, no de mis fantasmas —Rin asintió, aunque no pensaba contarle a Koga nada relacionado con el club de swingers, necesitaba expresar con palabras lo que sentía. Estaba muy confundida.

—No amo a Bankotsu —soltó sin más—. Tal vez antes lo adoraba pero ya no, y no es algo de ahorita, ya tiene meses que me siento mal con nuestra relación —lo dijo por fin a alguien más y sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima.

—Yo pensé que sería padrino de bodas —negó él con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No —ella se apresuró—. Todo el mundo quiere eso pero yo no y ya estoy harta de no poder tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Salir con él fue tu decisión —le recordó y ella asintió.

—En ese entonces, y ahora quiero dejarlo. Creo que seguí con él por complacer a mi madre, no arruinar nuestro círculo social, la costumbre... Mis padres se van a volver locos pero tienen que entender —después de decir aquello hizo una mueca de asco y ya no quiso tocar su hamburguesa. Su padre todavía seguía "de viaje" y a Rin le explotaba algo en la cabeza cada vez que recordaba haberlo visto en el Heaven.

—Pues bien, Bankotsu está fuera —le guiñó un ojo y Rin intentó sonreír—. Hay algo más, ¿verdad? —ella quiso negar, en cambio se quedó paralizada, incapaz de hablar o moverse—. Lo hay.

—No quiero hablar de eso, es un asunto familiar —Koga asintió, consciente de que lo que menos necesitaba Rin era presión.

—Entiendo —miró las papas fritas de la castaña—. Oye, ¿te vas a comer eso? —Rin vio sus papas enfriándose, sonrió y asintió.

—Puedes quedarte el resto de la hamburguesa —se levantó con sus papas para ir a la barra de condimentos y buscar la cátsup y la mayonesa.

—¿Qué haces con Koga? —Rin se giró al instante para encontrarse con Bankotsu y su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Rin estaba sulfurada, pero no más que él—. Y no tengo que explicarte nada, ya no estamos juntos —le recordó y se giró para seguir con lo que hacía.

—Rin no podemos terminar así —Bankotsu a pesar de sus palabras, suavizó su voz—. Quedamos que todavía tenemos una cita pendiente —suplicó y Rin sintió su estómago revuelto de nueva cuenta, no quería regresar a ese lugar y todavía no tomaba una decisión.

—Bankotsu —Koga hizo acto de presencia, el moreno de ojos obscuros lo miró con cierto desprecio disimulado—. Te diría que comas con nosotros pero como puedes ver, _hemos terminado_ —recalcó las últimas dos palabras y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Rin mientras le hacía un guiño.

—Solamente quiero que Rin me conteste una cosa —Bankotsu se sabía derrotado en esa situación—. Es como un ciclo que tenemos que cerrar.

—De acuerdo, te llamo en la noche —él no se veía convencido—. Lo prometo —con esas últimas palabras Koga la guió hasta la salida. Durante todo el camino no le dijo absolutamente nada y ella iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que parecía mirar los restos de las papas fritas como lo más interesante del mundo, apenas notó la molestia de su amigo. Llegaron, ella iba a bajarse pero Koga accionó los seguros.

—No te entiendo —le dijo—. Quieres dejar de complacer a los demás pero no lo haces —el moreno negó con los ojos cerrados—. No te atreves a cambiar.

—Koga no es eso —Rin sólo lo había dicho para librarse de Bankotsu, no quería armar una escena en el restaurante—. Lo quiero, eso es innegable —reconoció algo apenada—. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y nos conocemos muy bien y aún así nos aceptamos pero no es suficiente para seguir con él —volteó a ver a Koga a los ojos—. Lo nuestro se acabó.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que dejarle eso claro —le regaló un intento de sonrisa y abrió los seguros del auto. Rin asintió consciente de que él tenía razón y se despidió con un movimiento de mano para después salir del vehículo. Dio unos cuantos pasos cuando el carro arrancó y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado sus cosas dentro de la cajuela.

—Esto no puede ser verdad —se giró rápidamente pero Koga ya estaba saliendo del estacionamiento—. Mierda —metió sus manos a los bolsillos topándose con las llaves de su carro. No lo pensó más y corrió al mismo para intentar alcanzar al moreno, lo cual no funcionó. Manejó en cambio a la casa de Koga para esperarlo pero pasada una hora comenzó a hartarse. Lo único que le apuraban eran dos libros, pero ya llamaría a alguien por teléfono. Se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente al recordar que su celular estaba en una de las bolsas internas de su mochila.

Pensó que quizá fuera lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Tendría un pretexto para no haberse comunicado con Bankotsu y no tendría la tentación de hablarle al Demonio Blanco. Definitivamente era el destino. Suspiró más tranquila dispuesta a encender su carro cuando el deportivo de su amigo pasó junto a ella y se paró en seco a su altura, Koga bajó la ventana.

—Tus cosas —ella asintió y se bajó mientras él abría la cajuela. Rin tomó su mochila y cerró, el moreno le hizo un gesto con la mano y se adentró a su garaje.

—No es el destino —se repitió mientras iba camino a casa.

Pasó toda la tarde del día haciendo sus deberes, alrededor de las siete de la noche una piedra pequeña se estrelló contra el cristal de las puertas corredizas que daban al balcón. Sintió un sobresalto pensando que Bankotsu estaría afuera, asomó apenas la cabeza y se topó con Inuyasha con una gorra de sol haciéndole señas extrañas. Rin sonrió y abrió el ventanal para salir a su balcón, Inuyasha no tardó en escalar hasta meterse hasta su recámara, Rin no se esperaba eso. Pensó que charlarían pero él abajo y ella arriba justo como en las películas.

—Te tardaste, ¿sabes cuántas piedras lancé?

—No es mi culpa que tengas mala puntería —cerró el ventanal y se sentó en su cama, no sabía que decirle—. ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó siguiéndolo con la mirada, Inuyasha se detuvo en el mueble frente a su espejo y tomó su antifaz entre sus manos.

Blanco y con decoraciones plateadas.

—¿Qué es esto? —Rin sintió temor, ese había sido su primer antifaz y le recordaba tanto al Demonio que no se había deshecho de él, aunque el segundo estuviese también guardado, ése le gustaba mucho más.

—Un antifaz —contestó con simpleza.

—Eso ya lo sé, tonta —le reclamó él—. Es sólo que todavía falta para la noche de brujas.

—No es para esa fecha, es un recuerdo — _de un mundo al que no pertenezco_. Añadió mentalmente, si guardaba aquel objeto era porque le recordaba al Demonio de aquel lugar y lo que sintió estando a su merced. Deseaba conservar aquella llama que la había hecho sentirse viva. Por esa razón guardaba aquel objeto. Era un símbolo para ella.

—Kefh... Cursilerías —el ambarino dejó el antifaz en su lugar y se tumbó en la cama, con la cabeza sobre los muslos de Rin—. ¿Tienes comida? —ella lo miraba incrédula. ¿Se había colado a su recámara en busca de alimentos? Rin sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Mi mamá debe estar abajo intentando cocinar algo, si quieres arriesgarte...

—No, la verdad vine a dormir contigo —Rin enrojeció y sólo pudo atinar a aventar su cabeza, Inuyasha se cayó de la cama.

—¡¿Qué te pasa tonta?! —se sobó la frente—. No seas ingenua —se puso de pie, amenazante—. No quiero tocarte, lo que quiero es dormir en el suelo.

—¿Po-por qué? —titubeó. Bastantes problemas con el género masculino ya tenía como para que Inuyasha representase otro más.

—No quiero regresar a casa —se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado—. Y como eres la única que vive cerca...

—Dormirás en la tina —le dijo antes de que se le ocurriera tenderse en el suelo de su recámara, si su madre entraba y lo encontraba la mataría a ella y encima llamaría a los Bannerman.

—Como sea —Rin comenzó a buscar algunas cobijas que darle—. ¿Vas a dormir ahorita? —cuestionó estupefacto. Rin miró la hora, realmente no iba a dormirse pero tenía una llamada que hacer y además si hacían ruido su madre entraría en la recámara.

—Sí —contestó parcamente, ignorando su molestia e incredulidad olímpicamente. Le pasó un par de cobijas y una almohada y lo guió hasta su baño—. Por favor no salgas, echa el seguro. Si mi madre se entera, ambos estaremos muertos.

—Ya lo sé —Inuyasha cerró la puerta y Rin salió al balcón.

Marcó y esperó.

— _Si no es algo importante eres hombre muerto_ —Rin se congeló al escuchar la voz del Demonio, jadeante. Su respiración entrecortada hizo que se le secara la boca. Al otro lado de la línea podía oír claramente gemidos de diferentes voces y sintió que la humedad comenzaba a invadir su intimidad. ¡Estaba demente! Se mordió el labio, la respiración de él seguía inquieta, incluso pudo escucharlo gruñir y tuvo que detenerse del barandal para mantenerse en pie.

—Soy yo —su voz sonó serena, pese a lo que su cuerpo sentía. Lo escuchó maldecir.

—Dame dos —no escuchó nada durante largos segundos y después él volvió a hablarle—. ¿Tienes una respuesta? —ya no había gemidos y él se esforzaba por calmar su respiración. Rin intentó imaginarse todos los fines de semana acostándose con él. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportarlo? Era muy bueno en el sexo, eso estaba más que claro, sin embargo no estaba acostumbrada a vivir la vida a límite, ella prefería la tranquilidad y la estabilidad aunque aquel hombre era capaz de ponerle la piel de gallina incluso sólo con escuchar el sonido de su voz.

—Sí —respiró hondo y se armó de valor—. Mi respuesta es no —colgó la línea y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Escuchó que la puerta de su recámara se abría y entraba su madre.

—¿Rin? —ella rápidamente guardó su celular en el bolsillo y entró, cerrando el ventanal detrás de sí.

—¿Qué pasa madre?

—Hablé con Bankotsu hace un momento —Rin se paralizó. ¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar ese hombre? Hablar con su mamá era el colmo, Rin quería realmente dejarlo, y por más que él hiciera, ella no iba a cambiar de parecer. Aunque quizá pudiese usar como pretexto su _última cita_ para investigar más del Heaven y buscar a su padre.

—¿De qué? —preguntó con la mirada afilada y su madre negó con la cabeza.

—De que intentas terminar con él...

—Ya lo he hecho —le aclaró y respiró hondo—. Mamá por favor, no te metas en esto —se sorprendió a sí misma pronunciando aquellas palabras, nunca le había dicho cosa semejante a su madre. Ella la miraba atónita—. No soy feliz con él, entiéndelo —su madre la miró con reproche y se dio la vuelta para salir, sin decirle absolutamente nada.

Pasados unos segundos la puerta del baño se abrió.

—Las madres metiches —se cruzó de brazos, Rin se quedó parada justo donde su mamá la había dejado, sin embargo no estaba asustada, al contrario, se sentía bien de poder haber sido sincera aunque su madre no aprobase sus decisiones.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Sesshomaru estaba estupefacto. No había otra forma de describirlo, una niña mimada le acababa de rechazar y Hakudoshi le hacía señas para que regresara a la habitación de la cual había salido, pero el Demonio Blanco se encontraba clavado en el suelo con el celular pegado a la oreja. Apretó el aparato y regresó a la recámara, Sara tenía la cabeza hundida en la intimidad de _Madame_ mientras Hakudoshi se encargaba de masajearle los flácidos y arrugados senos. Sesshomaru dejó su teléfono junto a su ropa y se encaminó a la cama, esperando las órdenes de su ama.

—Quítate, Sara —la castaña clara alzó la vista—. Puedes irte —ella asintió sin decir una sola palabra y recogió sus prendas, aunque no tenía mucho que cubrir, intentó taparse lo mejor que pudo y salió de la habitación—. Tú también puedes irte, Hakudoshi —el joven albino asintió—. Espera —lo detuvo—. Mejor quédate —sonrió con sorna—. Siempre me ha gustado que me veas —y aunque el chico prefería ver cuando Sesshomaru se follaba a las mujeres en lugar de participar, detestaba quedarse a verla a ella. No había duda de que en su juventud había sido una mujer hermosa, sus ojos _acua_ eran lo más llamativo de ella; en cambio su cabello gris y sin brillo y su piel arrugada desanimaban a cualquiera. Pero cuando _Madame_ daba una orden, era imprescindible que la cumplieran.

La mujer de bellos ojos llamó a Sesshomaru a su lado y comenzaron a intercambiar caricias, el Demonio Blanco había puesto únicamente una regla para sus encuentros con la señora. No habría besos. A cambio de eso le daría el placer que el esposo no le daba en casa, y mientras ellos intentaban estimularse mutuamente, Hakudoshi debía aparentar que disfrutaba del show y comenzar a estimularse a sí mismo. Había una regla por parte de _Madame_. No se desperdiciaba ni una sola gota de excitación masculina. Y eso era lo más desagradable de sus visitas.

Ni Hakudoshi ni Sesshomaru tenían problemas con las demás clientas, pero _Madame_ era una bestia incapaz de hacer bien el sexo oral. Nadie nunca se lo había dicho ni tampoco pensaban hacerlo, apreciaban sus cuellos lo suficiente. Hakudoshi se lamentaba por su miserable vida, al igual que Sara y Sesshomaru. Estaban atrapados en ese mundo promiscuo y sin sentido. No había razón para despertarse por las mañanas —que muchas veces se volvían tardes—, más que seguir viviendo. ¿Pero eso realmente era vida? Satisfacer las necesidades de personas adineradas era su única meta en aquel lugar. Aquel club llamado cielo, paraíso; no era más que el mismo infierno y por eso estaba en llamas.

Y ellos perdían día a día su humanidad. No había deseos propios, no había necesidades propias, no había anhelos de seguir adelante o perseguir un sueño. Eran tratados peor que animales, no eran más que mercancías sexuales para brindarle placer a los bolsillos más retacados de dinero. Eso era meramente lo que eran. Objetos sexuales de carne y hueso. Y Sesshomaru cada día odiaba más aquella vida, repudiaba a las mujeres que pagaban por acostarse con él, detestaba hacerlo con más de una a la vez, su orgullo —o lo poco que le quedaba—, se veía magullado cada vez que era golpeado para acrecentar el _placer_ en sus clientas.

Y la única vía de escape de esa cruel realidad, acababa de patearle el trasero al rechazar su oferta.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Sección de SPOILERS

Collage: ¿Ya les había dicho que el siguiente cap no será de celos? Sesshomaru volverá a enamorarse de Rin (como si alguna vez hubiese dejado de estarlo XDDD) y le dolerá lalalala. Soy mala con él (: lo sé.

SIRBY: Ayame recibirá una llamada que cambiará las cosas, Rin se quitará esa túnica de pánico y enfrentará su destino como viene (eso incluye a un sexy Sesshomaru con cabello teñido de negro 7u7r). Y habrá una disputa entre hermanos que está por venir (y una venganza por parte del menor X'D una dulce venganza...)

HOF: No me maten! Me sorprendió que todos pensaran que iba a aceptar de buenas a primeras D: pero no aún... Chan Chan Chan! El siguiente capítulo se enfrentaran el rechazado y la rechazadora muajajajajaja

* * *

Respondiendo a sus bellos reviews:

Fabricio: Sí, un verdadero HDP XDDD pero tiene sus motivos, lo he dejado claro con este cap. En parte tenía ese miedo pero ya le ha dicho bye bye. Hahaha las compañías rutinarias no son malas, solo aburridas.

Lupita Reyes: Gracias nena hermosa! (me tarde años actualizando D: perdón!)

Milly: Amors! HAHAHA Bankotsu pobre hombre. Irasue uufff amo a esa mujer, espero que te haya gustado tu capi amors :3 siento que este fic va a alimentar muchas de tus fantasías 7v7r

Kagoyame: Ya no digas más! mi pobre cuerpo no lo aguanta DX demasiada sensualidad! No está por gusto ahí. Hahah qué se trae entre manos Irasue? 7u7

Baby Sony: Me gustó mucho tu teoría de las cicatrices de Sessh pero OxO Más adelante se verá de dónde salen esas marcas en su sensual cuerpo. Awww no podría hacer a Irasue e Inu de esa forma (familia de doble moral) :( amo a la suegra. Siento que seré apaleada por la respuesta de Rin... Sí, se viene una curva muy peligrosa D: Con tus teorías podría armar otra historia X'DD me encantan! aunque no puedo hacer a Irasue con esas malas vibras, quizá padres adoptivos hmmm

Kagura: Es Sessh. simple XDDDDD El pobre apenas tiene carne fresca y lo rechazan ): pobre hombre! Irasue es un caramelo XDDDD

Gaby Gutierrez: Me van a apalear porque la respuesta fue no ): Presientes eso? La madre de Rin sería una sumisa de ser así umu habrá que esperar un poco más. Esa idea de escapar juntos me gusta 7u7r pero prefiero que se desate la bomba XDDDDD

Abigz: Mejor ve a dormir y lees este cap en la mañana X'DDDD Sí, es un prostituto u,u La razón 7u7 me encanta que vayas tan bien encaminada XDDDD Hay una razón por la cual Inuyasha actúa como actúa XDDDD HAHAH pobre Bankotsu lo mandaron a la goma. Sessh será un cabronazo. Bank seguirá saliendo pero en segundo plano. Pobre Rin, descubrir a su padre ahí D: Gracias por el apoyo hermosa (: contesto de rápido para subir más rápido!

Hooliedanisars: HAHAHA pobre hombre ): no lo hace feliz ese ambiente u,u XDDDD hahaha si te tuviera, chistosa 7u7r sí, el padre de Rin es un HDP mayor que Sessh. Ya se verá aquello, paciencia XD No me lo esperaba XDDD Inu el hermano de Sessh O: hahahahah broma! Gracias por seguir con el fic :3

Jezabel: Rin no puede enfrentar sola a su padre, no es tan fuerte todavía. Aquí espero haber dejad ese punto claro :3

Floresmaabc: Me van a matar porque lo rechazó... Si no ha empezado XDDDD tengo todo calculado, dont worry! Rin aceptará la propuesta de Bankotsu y tal vez, solo tal vez eso la haga cambiar de opinión XDDD

Yarisha: La dejé pausada... XD Forma y Fondo... No es tema tabú, al menos no cuando leo XD para escribir si se me complica un poco pero no por el lado erótico sino por los demás temas fuertes que voy a tratar, por eso lo he estado prolongando tanto. No quiero ser vulgar tampoco XD pero hay cosas que sí quiero mostrar crudas como la vida de Sessh. Abriste la cuenta en fb? es que en el grupo hay una chica con nombre parecido al tuyo y no sé si eres tú ): haha

DomPath: Sí, algo así. Eso es algo que saldrá con el tiempo... XD Rin no aceptó :x

Rocío A: XD gracias! todas me van a matar porque lo rechazó...

Another: X'D quiero acabar este fic rápido. En serio. No vuelvo a meterme en estas cosas x'D No lo dejaré. Estuve muy tentada... Pero no.

Dapner: Amors hermosa! Gracias :D Me van a matar, insisto XDDD Ya me acostumbré a que me manosees XDDD siempre regresas por más... XD

Dana!: El fic es demasiado DX hahaha ya te diré por twitter cómo me siento al respecto XDDDD Sí, Sessh lo pasa fatal. Bankotsu está obsesionado con Rin D: y eso es tan malo u,u Ufff y lo que falta! estoy segura que te di spoilers por ahí X'D perdón! HAHAHA también prefiero pensar en la asexualidad de la familia nuclear, y no nuclear D: hahahaha Nunca pensaría que has plagiado algo D: además el sueño fue diferente! Lo que me pasó por la cabeza es que mentes maestras -bien humilde yo- piensan parecido 7u7r XDDD Rin tenía miedo de dejarlo, su madre no aprueba que lo deje y ya ves que este tipo hasta llamó a la ex suegra D: Perooo Rin irá avanzando poco a poco. HAHAHA yo advertí que él era un HDP XDDD pobre Rin, viendo esos "temas" colgando X'DDDDD Sessh tiene motivos para pensar como lo hace )': Poco a poco va saliendo la historia de Sessh. HAHAHA Inuyasha tiene motivos para actuar como actúa 7u7

Lin: Me van a matar X'D Lo rechazó D: haha

Sabastu!: Hahaha por qué tan rápido? ouo hahaha igual sabemos que lo hará, dejenla que se equivoque XDDDD. Fuiste de las pocas que notaron a Madame... Es una maldita u,u Sí, eso es precisamente lo que es. Advertí que Sesshomaru sería un verdadero canalla XD Rin tomará tu consejo mientras pueda (y logre resistir) las garras del demonio. Sí, eres de las pocas que entendió bien el mensaje del cap. pasado u,u soy mala no? ): HAHAHA qué planeas amo bonito! X'DDD tengo que sacar a Jaken pronto X'DDD Nadie dijo que no, y no era la respuesta correcta X'D Lo extraña? O: no sabemos pero Inuyasha tiene motivos para actuar como lo hace 7u7r sabe cosas... XDDDD Yo también prefiero más la trama pero andaba probando y se me vino una historia lemonosa a la mente (que será corta lo juro) y que además me está costando un poco desarrollarla X'DD Que bueno que mencionaste infiltrada, casi se me va dar el anuncio! :D Gracias a ti por leer amodoración :3

Tudor: HAHAH perdón! :D gracias por la paciencia! :D y los ánimos! se aprecian mucho!

Guest1: No sé cada cuando vaya a actualizar, pero será con mayor frecuencia XDDD

HasuLess: Es que lo dejé en pausa un largo rato X'D El padre de Rin es el mayor hdp... pero dejémoslo para después XD no estabas equivocada, lo es. Pero no por gusto u,u. Pendeja fue ): porque no aceptó. hahahahaha morí cuando lo leí porque dije: me van a acribillar. Todos pensaron que diría que sí D: XD alguien me entiende con 50s! no me gustó para nada, habiendo libros eróticos tan buenos u,u Será que es eso? XDDDDD hahaha por qué no se quedaron en Oxford? O: quién sabe 7u7 HAHA yo no me considero buena en esto así que espero no llevar a la mierda el género, estoy probando DX me gusta más el slow burn XDDD

ZY: HAHA pues fue tonta porque no aceptó X'DDDD OMG fuiste la única que pensó que quizá no lo haría! C: ya no me siento tan mal por eso!

Guest2: Gracias! y dijo que no XDDD

Rosse Tenoh: No te apures, nunca es tarde X'D Yo me estoy haciendo la vida difícil con este fic buscando un balance. Lo que yo quiero es enfocarme más en la historia que en el sexo, por eso cada capítulo se develará algo. Quiero que sea un fic corto. Gracias :'3 espero que siga bien la historia XD

LilSykesMixer: Gracias por leer! estoy retomandola (: gracias por el apoyo!

VanneeAndrea: Hoy! perdón la demora, apenas retomo el fic (; gracias por tus palabras! Bye bye!

* * *

Este fic participa en la campaña de Elixir Plateado, con voz y voto. Porque leer, fav, follow y no comentar es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo!

 **Recuerden que sus reviews nos motivan a seguir subiendo las historias ;)**


	5. Labios Carmesí

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía y está registrada *w*

PRIMERO QUE NADA gracias por sus favs y follow a mi perfil :D casi no reviso pero hoy me he llevado una grata sorpresa que me ha animado bastante! :*

Ahora sí... Hola! No sé se ya lo notaron pero he cancelado The story behind history, y estoy viendo que será de todos los demás fics del fandom de Inuyasha... Podría seguirlos así me tarde la eternidad en acabarlos por los deberes del diario, pero si no hay quienes lo aprecien no vale la pena. XD

Me ha tocado ver como ha ido disminuyendo la recepción por parte de los lectores últimamente (este año) en todos los fandoms, y no quiero que eso ocurra. Pero eso les toca a los lectores... Manifiéstense caray! Y no lo digo por mí o mis fics en específico, hablo en general. Muchas autoras están dejando el mundo de los fics (lo cual admiro porque aspiran más alto y en algún momento puede que decida también dejarlo), pero me gustaría terminar todo lo que he empezado, exceptuando los que tenga que cancelar... Pero ya lo he dicho: Eso depende de los lectores.

Si alguien quiere un tema me lo puede decir por rw, mensaje o a mi fb que de momento está como Iblwe McGarden :*

ADVERTENCIA:

Este capítulo, al igual que los demás, son regalos a peticiones de ustedes. Aquí entrego dos, el primero que es de la primer escena es de un cumpleaños. La persona que eligió el tema se ha quedado en el anonimato -yo haría lo mismo XD- y bueno el segundo regalo, alguien me pidió en los comentarios que metiera comida así que...

Advierto que en la primera escena me he trabado bastante, la petición superaba mi imaginación X'DDD así que es un tanto explícita a lo que el sexo oral comprende (en el sentido más complejo y creepy), y algo más. Aviso por si a alguien no le gusta este tipo de escenas, pues se la brinque o algo XDDD Con que la persona que me la pidió esté conforme, me basta X'DDD

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Labios Carmesí

.

Había tomado sólo un par de tragos, sabía que ya no sentía nada por Ayame, el tiempo le había ayudado bastante. Sin embargo no encontraba sentido a nada de lo que hacía. Estudiaba y trabajaba, salía con amigos y con mujeres; y aún así no se sentía completo. Tal vez lo que extrañaba era la sensación de estar enamorado, no a la persona. Extrañaba la sensación de alegría al compartir momentos divertidos, la sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago. Todo eso lo ponía nostálgico, no había vuelto a sentirse así con nadie. Pero era paciente, sabía que llegaría la mujer que despertara todo eso nuevamente.

Miró a su alrededor, no había jóvenes en ese bar, él era el más chico. Los hombres pasaban de los treinta y no ubicaba a muchas mujeres. Esa noche había salido con el único propósito de encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el rato, pero no veía a nadie interesante. Estuvo a punto de levantarse de su lugar cuando una mujer llamativa entró al bar. Llevaba su cabello atado en un chongo, dejando ver un exquisito cuello pálido, un vestido elegante con un escote provocativo color rojo carmesí —como sus finos y pequeños labios—, y unos tacones de sandalias pequeños y negros. Cargaba un pequeño bolso negro con ella. Era muy atractiva. Koga parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo, sabía que una mujer así estaba fuera de su liga, posiblemente era una empresaria comprometida, o casada. Una mujer de esa medida no podía estar soltera.

La vio acercarse a la barra sin reparar en su presencia, ni en la de nadie más, pidió algo al barman y esperó sentada en el banco. Su espalda estaba completamente recta, su rostro carecía de expresión y aún así era hermosa. Apenas llevaba un sutil maquillaje en el rostro y ya había atraído muchas miradas masculinas. No faltó el valiente que se acercó a hacerle plática con la pretensión de invitarle un trago, pero la mujer lo rechazó con elegancia. Desde donde Koga estaba, podía distinguir que el hombre llevaba un _rolex_ dorado en la muñeca, y su traje se veía muy fino. Además de que no era feo.

Y aquella mujer lo había rechazado con una facilidad asombrosa.

Koga arqueó la comisura de sus labios, esa noche se la llevaría con él. Estaba decidido. Pero no sería tan impertinente como el caballero que se le acercó, se tomaría su tiempo, la observaría y después planearía sus movimientos. Revisó su celular y contestó algunos mensajes, pidió otro trago y dejó que pasara el tiempo, quizá fueron unos veinte minutos. Cuando levantó la mirada el señor aún no se iba, se había sentado al lado de la hermosa mujer y hacía lo posible por hacerle preguntas que ella respondía de forma incómoda. Esa era su oportunidad. Se desanudó la corbata que llevaba y despeinó su flequillo, dándose un toque despreocupado y sensual, no se había rasurado en tres días lo que le aumentaba al menos unos cuatro años. Se acercó con pasos firmes y se posó al lado derecho de la mujer, ella se giró levemente y sus ojos rojizos se encontraron con los celestes de él, ambos se miraron durante algunos segundos hasta que el otro hombre carraspeó.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar, preciosa —sonrío con cinismo, la mujer apenas lo escrutó de manera sutil y sonrió de medio lado ante el intento de él por librarla de aquella incómoda situación.

—Querido no tienes ni idea de las ganas que tenía de verte —puso su mano en el rostro de Koga y depósito un beso suave sobre sus labios, se giró a su primer acompañante con mirada apenada—. Perdona, es momento de que me vaya —Koga le tendió la mano y ambos salieron del bar, como si realmente hubieran quedado para verse esa noche. Llegaron al carro deportivo del moreno y le abrió la puerta, ella entró sin hacer ningún tipo de preguntas, o gesto de incomodidad y Koga sabía que esa noche excedería los gastos en su tarjeta para llevarla a un hotel de súper lujo.

Tuvieron un escaso intercambio de palabras mientras Koga manejaba, la mujer no le dijo su nombre en ningún momento y no sabía si debía decir el suyo. Le comentó que estaba hartándose del señor que quiso acaparar su atención pero que no tenía intenciones de irse hasta que él apareció, y teniendo en cuenta que en el bar nadie le resultaba ni la mitad de atractivo, accedió a seguirle el juego. Koga puso los pies sobre la tierra unos segundos y le preguntó a dónde quería que la llevara, si a su casa o a algún otro sitio.

—Sorpréndeme —fue su parca respuesta.

Y eso bastó para que Koga eligiera uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la zona. Ella sonrió con malicia cuando notó sus intenciones pero no protestó, al contrario, al igual que él, quería llegar hasta el final en ese encuentro.

Kagura había faltado al trabajo ese día, cuando pensó en ir al bar para conocer a alguien, recordó que el lugar era aburrido, con señores aburridos y trabajos aburridos. Imaginó que en algún momento alguien llamaría su atención y el moreno de ojos azules no la decepcionó. No tenía idea si ya estaba en el bar, o llegó y la observó, pero se percató de su presencia mientras buscaba una salida del acompañante indeseado que había comenzado a acosarla. El joven se encontraba perdido en su celular, y llamó toda su atención. Era muy guapo y joven. Aunque su plan no había sido acercarse, las cosas resultaron bastante bien cuando fue él quien acudió a ella.

Estaba claro que era menor, al menos unos cinco años, y por esa razón no había intentado acercársele... Sin embargo, cuando el joven comenzó a manejar rumbo al hotel, supo que sería una estupenda noche. No solía hacer eso con frecuencia. Muy rara vez acudía a los bares para conocer amantes de una sola noche, ella prefería la estabilidad, sin embargo su última pareja y ella habían roto recientemente y necesitaba distraer su mente —y su cuerpo—, de las cuestiones románticas. Por esa razón, se daría el placer de degustar al moreno de manos grandes que acababa de pedir la habitación.

Todo era tan silencioso y misterioso. Kagura sintió un hueco en el estómago cuando entrando al cuarto, el chico la abrazó por la espalda, llevando su mano hasta su cadera para después halarla contra su pelvis y mostrarle lo ansioso que estaba por poseer su cuerpo. Nunca se acostumbraría a ese tipo de encuentros, al principio. Donde lo desconocido era lo esencial. Sin palabras, sin risas, sin cariños. Pura sexualidad, lo esencial para calmar su falta de sexo en los últimos meses. El hecho de que pasara la primera parte, no representaba que le gustara del todo. Era la segunda mitad la que la excitaba, cuando ambos se desinhibían por completo y entregaban más de sí mismos.

Por eso dejó que las cosas fluyeran, en silencio mientras ella guiaba al chico. Le gustaba tomar ese rol. Era una mujer que tomaba el toro por los cuernos y el sexo no era la excepción, ella siempre tomaba el control en las relaciones y en la intimidad. Por eso era una mujer exitosa, porque no se dejaba de nadie, y siempre hacía lo que quería. Después del preludio de besos y caricias vacías, Kagura no resistió la tentación de probar a aquel muchacho. Descendió y agradeció que el chico ya se hubiese desabrochado el cinturón, le ayudó a deshacerse de la ropa que impedía que su aliento rozara la piel morena e hinchada. Su vestido corrió con la misma suerte que las prendas masculinas. El moreno se recostó en la cama mientras ella se encargaba de atender su endurecida erección.

Koga le deshizo el chongo, dejando caer el suave y ondulado cabello, negro y espeso como aquella noche, sobre sus hombros desnudos, mientras sin ningún pudor ella seguía lamiendo su longitud. Definitivamente la edad era experiencia. Nunca ninguna joven había sido capaz de excitarlo a tal punto con usar únicamente sus labios y su lengua. Esa mujer sabía exactamente dónde tocar, dónde ir suave y dónde ir rápido, cómo masajearlo, cómo amasarlo, cómo succionarlo. Estaba robándole la vida en cada lamida, sentía el éxtasis que le trasmitía por medio de su boca y sintió que terminaría pronto.

—E-espera —gimió gravemente Koga deteniendo sus movimientos, se moría por correrse en su boca, definitivamente, pero ella no se había molestado en decirle su nombre—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —la mujer de labios carmesí se alejó de su miembro y sonrío con malicia.

—No es necesario que lo sepas —se levantó y se colocó a horcajadas de él, aplastando el ancho y grueso pene con su húmeda intimidad, aumentado las ganas que Koga tenía por poseerla. Tanteó el colchón hasta encontrar el empaque metálico y lo abrió lentamente, Koga colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca mientras la misteriosa mujer se encargaba de colocarle el condón lentamente. Una vez terminada esa tortuosa acción, ella se levantó y se acomodó para sentarse sobre él, se dejó caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo del moreno y se levantó de nuevo mientras su estrecha entrada se adaptaba a las dimensiones de aquel ancho y largo miembro.

—Joder nena, me estás matando —Koga decidió hacer su parte del trabajo y posicionó sus grandes manos sobre las pequeñas caderas femeninas, nunca había estado con una mujer tan fina y delicada como ésa, y realmente le encantaba. La forma en el que su pequeño cuerpo lo recibía, tibio y apretado, era de las mejores experiencias que había tenido en un acto sexual—. Voy a cogerte tan fuerte que no vas a poder caminar —amenazó y apretó sus dedos sobre la caderas de ella para aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

—¡Agh! —gimió ella sonoramente, perdiendo el control de la situación. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él mientras hacía lo posible por seguirle el ritmo, dándole la vista perfecta de sus pequeños senos meneándose al ritmo que ella lo hacía. Koga no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó aún clavado en ella. La estrelló contra la pared y comenzó a embestirla de manera salvaje—. ¡Oh, Dios!

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos, y trenzó sus piernas en la cintura masculina mientras comenzaba a moverse, aferrada a la espalda de Koga, pegando todo su cuerpo al de él. Koga apretó los ojos y aventó su sexo con fuerza dentro de ella, alcanzando el punto más profundo, deleitándose con su sonoro gemido. Hizo lo mismo en repetidas ocasiones hasta que la sintió tensarse y correrse apenas unos segundos después. Pero él todavía no terminaba y no le daría tregua esa noche, pues sería la única que ambos compartirían. Unas embestidas después, terminó con un gutural rugido.

La dejó caer en la cama, sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor brillaban a causa de la tenue luz de la habitación, sus respiraciones hacían lo posible por calmarse. Koga se sacó rápidamente el condón usado y lo echó al basurero. Se hincó al borde de la cama y jaló a la mujer de las caderas hasta que tuvo su húmedo sexo en la nariz. Rozó con su lengua sus cálidos labios y comenzó a explorar la cavidad femenina. Ella apretó sus muslos sobre su rostro pero él no se detuvo. Aquella mujer era deliciosa, y no se estaba quieta, se retorcía y empujaba su cuerpo contra su boca para sentirlo aún más. Gemía y apretaba las sábanas con sus manos ante el contacto de la barba de él sobre su expuesta y sensible piel.

Koga se tomó su tiempo antes de llegar al hinchado clítoris y comenzó a mordisquearlo con suavidad. Ella exhaló excitada y se arqueó hacia él en busca de mayor placer. Aprovechó entonces para deslizar sus dedos dentro de ella, buscando su punto vulnerable para lograr llevarla al mayor de los placeres. Kagura apretó sus manos sobre las sábanas. Sentía su propia excitación descendiendo por la línea que separaba su trasero y pensó que no lo resistiría más. Aquel joven tenía un talento innato con las manos que sólo era superado por el de su lengua.

—Aguanta un poco —el joven se alejó para verla. Ella sonrió.

—No pensaba correrme tan pronto —aunque si él no se hubiese detenido, aquello realmente hubiese ocurrido. El moreno sonrió de medio lado, dejando ver su sonrisa lobuna y regresó a donde estaba con anterioridad, levantó las pálidas caderas y comenzó a descender hasta humedecer por completo la separación de sus pequeñas pero bien delineadas nalgas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella insegura por primera vez en toda la noche. Nunca antes alguien había sido tan osado como para explorarla por completo. Y era incómodo porque era algo nuevo para ella.

—Pienso saborearte entera —contestó divertido ante la pudorosa reacción de ella y sumergió su lengua entre aquellos prohibidos pliegues. Humedeciéndola lo suficiente como para recibirlo sin problema alguno. Ella gimió incapaz de nada más mientras él se deleitaba con la sensualidad femenina.

Koga se decidió a girarla en la cama, ella no parecía muy segura pero no dijo nada y dejó que el joven continuara con su lengua seductora. Había perdido la consciencia, experimentar no era lo suyo. Estaba tan habituada en la rutina que aquello le parecía tan prohibido como delicioso y cedió ante los deseos sexuales que aumentaban con cada caricia de esa húmeda lengua maestra. Una vez que hubo terminado con la lubricación, la obligó a pegar su pecho al colchón y a levantar las caderas lo más posible, mientras que con su dedo comenzó a preparar el terreno, aquella mujer era demasiado estrecha, seguramente la lastimaría si no la lubricaba debidamente.

—Esto dolerá un poco, cariño —murmuró con voz ronca y jadeante antes de hundir su rostro entre su apretado trasero y humedecerlo un poco más, se alejó y con su miembro envuelto en el condón comenzó a rozar su entrada prohibida, mientras ella suspiraba y gemía de manera entrecortada. Comenzó a entrar en ella.

—¡Agh! —protestó sin moverse, apretando las sábanas, sedimentando su dolor, dejando que Koga se adentrara en su cuerpo donde nunca nadie antes había estado, el dolor esperado no era tan perturbador o insoportable como había creído y eso le agradó. En cambio una nueva sensación se alojó en su vientre mientras el corpulento moreno se deslizaba con mayor fluidez dentro de ella—. ¡Ohhh! —gritó en cuanto el vaivén dentro de ella cobró velocidad, aquello era realmente nuevo y placentero.

Koga se sentía mareado ante aquella experiencia, ver su propio miembro perdiéndose en aquel apretado y fino cuerpo lo llevó hasta el éxtasis. En lugar de marcar un ritmo rápido y fuerte como a él encantaba, se dedicó a balancearse sin prisa, disfrutando cada roce de aquella nueva experiencia. Se regocijaba al ver su moreno cuerpo chocando contra la pálida piel de ella, era una vista preciosa, sus dedos se habían quedado marcados en distintas zonas de las caderas y nalgas femeninas, otra cosa que lo volvía loco.

Esa mujer era la gloria.

Buscó con sus dedos el punto más vulnerable en su intimidad, aquel hinchado clítoris que rogaba por ser atendido y comenzó a atacarla por ahí, la mujer se retorcía y gemía cada vez que el movía sus dedos o su miembro, y su voz era hipnótica en ese momento, le hacía perder el juicio. No pudo contenerse y salió de ella antes de desmayarse de placer, quería marcarla, además de los diversos chupetones que le había dejado, quería ver su cremoso éxtasis fundiéndose con esa nívea piel pero se contuvo y terminó sobre el edredón.

No supo en qué momento se acomodó en la cama, halando a la mujer contra su pecho, dejando que el sueño se adueñara de él por completo. Horas más tarde, cuando abrió los ojos con pesadez, pensó que sería bueno volver a perderse en aquel cuerpo antes de olvidarse de ella para siempre pero en cuanto se incorporó se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, ella se había ido durante la madrugada.

Generalmente era él quien se escabullía pero había terminado exhausto.

Esa mujer se le había escurrido entre los dedos.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—¿Conseguiste algo anoche? —preguntó Irasue a su hijo menor, Inuyasha. El chico había llegado apenas un par de minutos y estaba hambriento, por suerte ella tenía todo listo en la cocina. El chico bostezó y se sentó en la mesa.

—Tiene un antifaz en su tocador —dijo secamente—. No me dijo de dónde era pero no hay que ser muy listos...

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Irasue le había mostrado las fotos que Jaken había conseguido. En una de ellas se apreciaba a la joven en compañía de un moreno antes de entrar al club. Había sido una suerte topársela en la misma colonia residencial y que su reacción al ver a Taisho Bannerman, la delatase por completo.

Jaken, su mayordomo y más fiel amigo familiar, había estado investigando por todos los medios hasta dar con pistas que los llevaran a Sesshomaru. Estaban investigando muchos clubes de swingers, pues habían escuchado el rumor de un amante incomparable de cabellera platinada y habían corrido hasta Liverpool, rastreando lugar por lugar. Aunque sus actividades diarias no les permitían optimizar el tiempo, Jaken se había ofrecido para investigar. No habían tenido buenos resultados hasta que se toparon con Rin Tanner. Posiblemente ella era lo más sólido que habían conseguido en años.

—Seguirla, creo que saldrá con su novio esta noche... Quizá sea el conducto más fácil para acercarnos a ese tonto de Sesshomaru ¡auch! —Irasue atinó a darle un golpe en la nuca después de insultar a su primogénito.

—Espero que lo sea —Irasue suspiró con seriedad y continuó sirviendo el desayuno.

Ya una vez habían estado cerca de recuperar a Sesshomaru pero todo había salido completamente mal. Esta ocasión tendrían más cuidado.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Nueve de la noche y Rin no podía creer su suerte. De nuevo se encontraba con Bankotsu para ir al Heaven. Era la última vez, el iraní había dicho claramente que esa sería su despedida. La última vez que intentaría algo con Rin. Aunque Rin temía que eso fuese mentira, después podría mandarlo al demonio sin sentirse culpable por ello. Sólo necesitaba darse esa oportunidad de cerrar el ciclo, y también quería ir de vuelta al Heaven... No precisamente con Bankotsu, pero no ir sola le daba más fuerzas para pararse en el lugar y buscar a su padre. Aunque una parte de ella guardaba la esperanza de que no había sido él. Quería desmentir esa imagen que vio tan claramente.

—Vienes muy callada —le dijo su ex novio, iban a mitad de camino.

—No es que haya mucho que hablar —contestó sin intención de sonar dura, pero su mente divagaba en otro lado.

—Qué carácter —se quejó el moreno tallándose las sienes—. Ya te lo dije. Esta será la última vez que salgamos —Rin sonrió con intensión de reírse de esas palabras, pero en el fondo deseaba que fueran verdad. No quería que Bankotsu intentara forzar las cosas entre ellos después de ese día. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Después de que llegaron, Rin esperó a que Bankotsu terminara el registro, el moreno le entregó un antifaz negro con el borde azul eléctrico —un tercer antifaz para su colección—, y se adentraron al club. Rin podía sentir la ansiedad consumiéndola desde dentro. Sabía que eventualmente se toparía con el Demonio Blanco y eso le preocupaba. Perdía el control de sí misma en su presencia y no quería que Bankotsu se diera cuenta de ello, más porque aunque entendía que estaban terminando, no dejaba de ser posesivo en cuanto a ella. Pensó por un segundo que tal vez esa podría ser una solución, que se hiciera a la idea de que estaba con alguien más.

Bankotsu la guió a una sección en la que nunca había estado. No es que conociera todos los rincones de ese lugar, pero aquello la dejó atónita. Bankotsu tenía la llave de una habitación.

—Hice reservación —se explicó, lo que tenía a Rin impactada era el contenido de aquel cuarto. Lo único que había además de la cama, eran dos largas mesas metálicas llenas de alimentos de cualquier tipo. ¿Cuánto dinero se había gastado en esa _despedida_? Rin parpadeó un par de veces antes de voltear a verlo incrédula.

—¿Para qué tanta comida? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

—Ya lo verás, preciosa —Bankotsu dejó la llave del cuarto sobre una de las mesas y se quitó la camisa negra que llevaba, dejando ver su trabajado cuerpo. Rin inhaló hondo. Aquello estaba siendo bastante incómodo.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo —declaró firmemente, dispuesta a irse, Bankotsu negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Rin abrió la puerta, se quedó congelada.

—Sabía que intentarías salir corriendo a la primera oportunidad, así que he pedido refuerzos —Rin viró hacia él encrespada. Aquello era el colmo de los colmos, Bankotsu había cruzado una línea bastante delgada y lo único que quería era repartir un par de cachetadas y salir de ahí. Sin embargo sintió al platinado hombre entrando en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Rin tuvo que avanzar hacia Bankotsu en un esfuerzo por evitar al Demonio Blanco.

—Estás demente —le imprecó a su ex novio y volvió su mirada al alto hombre que los acompañaba.

—Pensé que te gustaba —le dijo el moreno—. La última vez que vinimos... —se calló en cuanto ella lo vio con las cejas casi juntas y una mirada llena de reproche—. No te pongas así, tomemos una copa y disfrutemos esto, ¿quieres? —Rin intentó calmarse y respiró profundamente para destensar su cuerpo. El Demonio Blanco la observaba de manera fría y distante, estaba molesto por su rechazo, era evidente.

Bankotsu sacó una botella de uno de los anaqueles de la primera mesa metálica, hizo un ademán hacia el desconocido con intensión de invitarle un trago, pero el hombre se negó. Rin en cambió la aceptó sin pensarlo. Iba a necesitar más de una copa si quería sobrevivir esa noche. No supo si fueron tres, cinco o más copas, pero cada vez que Bankotsu terminaba de acariciarla o besarla, en compañía del Demonio Blanco, se tomaba un largo sorbo de vino. Rin sentía las caricias y besos del desconocido como si hubiese estado esperando por ella. Era tan caliente y sensual, que incluso por un momento se olvidó de Bankotsu. No fue hasta que escuchó sus ronquidos, que supo que se había quedado dormido, dejándola a merced de aquel peligroso hombre. Y no quería evitar lo que fuera a pasar.

Se dejó besar, era culpable de no poner resistencia. Se daba miedo a sí misma. El Demonio Blanco la trataba como una valiosa posesión y deseaba fundirse con él.

—Es una lástima que se haya dormido —susurró tomando el chocolate líquido—. Ya ha pagado por todo esto, sería una lástima desperdiciarlo —Rin no pudo atinar a moverse, ni a contestar. Se quedó inmóvil viéndolo derramar el chocolate sobre su vientre, el frío fluido la hizo estremecer. Estaba recostada y prefirió no moverse para evitar derramar el chocolate—. Contrasta —dijo sin verla a los ojos, veía el obscuro líquido avanzando desde el ombligo de Rin hasta expandirse en diversas direcciones.

—Hm —Rin gimió al sentir de nuevo el chocolate contra su piel, pero en esa ocasión, el Demonio Blanco lo había chorreado sobre sus pálidos montes, precipitándose para evitar que el chocolate saliera del cuerpo de ella y cayera en la cama. Lamió lo que acababa de chorrear sobre sus redondeados senos y bajó a su vientre, lamiendo desde su ombligo hasta su intimidad.

—Esto se sentirá raro —le dijo levantándose, tomando el cilindro de la crema batida, Rin apenas despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando el Demonio Blanco presionó el botón que dejaría salir la espumosa crema justo en su intimidad. ¡Dios! Eso era sensacional—. ¿Lo estás disfrutando? —ella asintió apretando sus ojos para no enfrentar la imponente mirada de él—. Es una lástima que no hayas aceptado mi oferta —le susurró con voz ronca antes de limpiar su intimidad con la sedosidad de su lengua.

Y Rin en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sentirlo dentro suyo, quizá debería replantearse esa oferta.

O salir corriendo de ahí antes de perderse a sí misma, porque si aceptaba, se arrepentiría después.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo. Se preguntan si Kagura volverá a salir CHAN CHAN CHAN... tendrán que ser pacientes XDDD

Contestando sus bellos reviews:

Skyler Streat: Oops! haha son los deseos locos de los lectores, yo sólo los plasmo con una trama XDD Esta historia no está en peligro X'D así que lo más probable es que la continúe ;)

Star fiiree Lupita Reyes: Este fic es muy corto en comparación con SIRBY y Collage XDDDD por qué lo está buscando su familia? X'DDD Gracias por esperar nena :D

Lin: AHHAHAHAHA sabemos que tarde o temprano caerá! X'DDDD y sí, por fin enfrentó a su madre XDD

HasuLess: OMG me lees muy noche! Hahaha la verdad me gustó experimentar con esa pareja, siento que tienen mucha pasión y prefiero mil veces a Irasue antes que Izayoi :V Aw sí! los pobres llevaban bastante tiempo tratando de dar con el paradero de su hijo y al fin tienen pistas. Rin y Koga, hermandad XD nada más. No, al igual que en otros fics, Koga sólo estaba acostumbrado a Ayame pero no la ama XD Para Koga me gusta Kagura sin duda. HAHAH Bank es el hombre más desesperante que he hecho jamás XDDDD Pero no es rogón por inseguro, al ser de otra cultura, creer que las personas son objetos y posesiones, perder a Rin es como dejar que le roben el carro al maldito... HAHAHA le ha dado el no a Sessh pero terminó en sus brazos de nuevo X'DDDD necesita aire en el cerebro para mantener ese NO XDDDD Hablando de Hak, Sessh y Sara, sí, la pasan fatal :C Por desgracia la prostitución y trata ilegales son el pan de cada día en muchas partes del mundo /: Hahaha te has olido bastante bien lo de Inuyasha XD él sabía lo que quería de Rin XD Pensé que me acribillarían por ese no, pero se lo han tomado muy bien... Ahora respecto al padre de Rin... No saldrá mucho aún. HAHHAHA mercancía para viejas desesperadas X'D te la has volado XDDD pero es la verdad u,u está sobre valorada esa saga.

Hooliedanisars: HAHAHA supongo que es mi culpa por actualizar cada mil años XDDDD Pensar que Sessh puede causar pena... No se lo digas que se encabrona XDDDD siempre he querido leer algo de Inu e Irasue pero al no hallar nada, me puse a escribirlo XDDDDD ni a mí, y que Inuyasha me perdone XDDDD hahaha mis amigos son bien leeendos pero no tan apuestos..Rin, danos esa receta pero ya! hahaha NO, te regalo a Bankotsu, Inuyasha, es más te doy a Sesshomaru con moño y todo pero Koga es mío! LO AMO desde que tenía como 12 años y lo sigo amando XDDDD perdón, no fue otro siglo, fueron 6 meses XDDDD Gracias :3

Kagoyame: Sí, hahaha por eso se llamaba "No" XDDD perdón pero no todo el tiempo puede ser un indomable demonio perro ): hahahahaha seguro que sí!

Milly Taisho: Amooors! Hahaha todos amaron a los suegros haha Esos tres ): también me dan pena... Soy cruel con Sessh en este fic, lo sé, lo sé /:

Cleuro Misumi: Gracias por tus palabras :D me alegra que me sigas leyendo mujer! ya no desaparezcas tanto!

Kagura: Amor de mis amores! Pobre Sessh lo sé ): Maldita vieja ): haha sí, Inuyasha y los suegros se traen algo XDDD

Guest1: Verás que sí pero falta mucho todavía!

Yarisha: Todavía me cala feo eso de la muerte de una escritora ): no la conocía pero escuchar algo así es triste ): Es lo que hace la literatura, inmortaliza a las personas :3 / Algo macabro tras sus marcas? chan chan chan! quién sabe XD Inu sabe muchas cosas, más que yo! hahha e.e esas teorías son afiladas 7u7 me encanta como piensas, por eso nos entendemos tú y yo. Vas súper bien encaminada hija mía! :D esas dudas se resolverán solas más adelante! Bankotsu dejará de aparecer tanto pronto, quizá salga en el que viene pero desaparecerá un tiempo XDDDD Habrá más capítulos limpios de lemon pero necesitaba terminar de saldar esas dos deudas XDDDD en el próximo habrá casi nada de lemon y más trama.

Baby Sony: Verdad? yo quiero a los suegros juntos :D También amo a Koga, pero es mío, ok? pueden leerlo pero es mío XDDDD Naaa, Koga y Rin nop. no por faavaaar! Yo los veo como hermanos que se molestan y se apoyan XD nada más. Para Koga tengo otros planes 7u7 Tengo que aclara por qué Bank es rogón XDDD es algo cultural más que nada XDDDD HAHAHA no, ahora sí puedo hablar sobre Inuyasha, como podrás ver no huyó de casa XDD engañó a Rin XDDD Verdad? Algo llevó a Sessh a terminar en ese lugar y no fue el destino sino sus decisiones, en eso sí te doy toda la razón. Y sí, Rin y Bank han regresado! (al club porque su relación no es más que un zombie)

Abigz: El iblwe ha regresado hahaha XDDD Hahah quiero saber cuánto aguanta Rin con ese No XDDDD Sí, también amo que ellos caigan XD Esa madre metiche, me pregunto si algún día podré hacer una buena madre para Rin XDDD Ya desaparecerá un rato ese Bank XDD es que Kagura XDDDD No, Koga no está enamorado de Ayame, no aquí ni en ningún fic mío XD en SIRBY cree estarlo pero no lo está XDD. Vamos por puntos. 1)Koga es un tipazo y es mío y sólo lo comparto con Kagura XDDDD ni con la decerebrada de Kagome ni con Ayame y bueno ni con mi adorada Rin porque ella es de Sessh y Sessh de ella, así que Kagura y yo compartimos al moreno XDDDD Koga saldrá en todos mis fics de Inuyasha XD sería un crimen si no XDDD 2) NO no y no. 3) espero que este cap haya resuelto esas dudas. 4) Los suegros merecían su tiempo juntitos hahaha quién dice que ella lo dirá primero? lalalalalala XDDDD. 5) No, nunca podrían olvidar al primogénito XD. 6) haha ya lo dije antes, no sabemos cuánto tiempo más Rin pueda mantener ese no XDDD. 7) Todos la odian XD pobre vieja decrépita XDDD tiene dinero y paga por ellos u-u La verdad lamento mucho ser tan perra con esos tres pero es parte de la trama XD Nos leemos Abi!

DomPath: Gracias XD pero era muy pronto... XD No ha cambiado pero casi!

VaneeAndrea: Gracias!

Rocio A: Verdad? nadie los quiere más que yo, todos me los han divorciado ): Rin se arrepentirá pero cuando... no sabemos muajajaja

Dani Pasos: Hahaha gracias nena, saludos! nos leemos pronto :3

Floresamaabc: Gracias por hacerlo :3 pobre Sessh, pero aprovecha cada chance que tiene con ella XDDDD así como ella 7u7 Gracias por pasarte! besos!

Jezabel: Hahaha Inuyasha usó artimañas XDDD

Dana!: Eran los papis XDDDD hahha pobre hombre que cree que Rin es un objeto pero la dejará tranquila después de esto. Eso pasa todo el tiempo, no vemos lo que hay, sino lo que queremos ver /: Koga se esclareció en el primer párrafo XDDD pasaron 6 años que estuvo extrañando el amor, no a Ayame XD pero bueee al fin lo entiende XDDD hahaha con el portátil! XDDDDD cada día más descarados! Ayame se sintió traicionada por todos Y seguramente Koga ni recuerda lo qué pasó o cómo fue ): Oh sí, confianza sólo hay una. Koga lo intentó y Ayame no dio su brazo a torcer, no se iba a pasar la vida en ello XDD era muy chico para esas cosas tan laboriosas XDDD Sí! Inuyasha es asdfghjkl en este fic XDDDD Sí, Bank es un descarado rogón y es por cultura XD Y no, no lo hacen por placer ):

Zy: Sí! lo rechazó, a ver cuánto dura XDDDDD haha no, no habrá saltos enormes de tiempo XD paso a paso todo se resolverá XDDD

Fabricio: sí! te dije! hahaha no me creías pues boooohh! hahaha lo sé! pero nooo, haha porque eres hombre y me conoces!

Indominus Dea: Sí, no podía dar el sí así nada más XDDD Sessh encontrará la manera de llegar a Rin, ya lo verás! No, no están por voluntad propia y de hecho su comunicación es bastante limitada y vigilada. Además si no han hecho nada es por algo ): los tienen amarrados por todas partes ): En collage quería darles algo de intimidad pero como ya había puesto a Izayoi no me pareció correcto así que aquí los he dejado casados XDDD HAHHA Inuyasha usa artimañas para conseguir lo que quiere XDDDD es un listillo e.e "es imposible entrar al infierno y no salir quemado" me voy a robar esa frase porque la he amado intensamente! HAHAH gracias nena hermosa! me haces la noche :3

Another: No? en serio? XD awww gracias! Y Bank se irá más rápido de lo que crees temporalmente XDDD

ChibiLeBasi: Gracias nena :3 hahaha espero que te siga gustando!

Sabastu: Haha la llama nunca muere cuando se ama (woooeeey que cursi me ha salido eso XDD) Bankotsu se ausentará un tiempo XDDD yo siempre tengo mi cel en silencio XD/ Ayame se ofuscó mucho en su punto de vista y no fue capaz de salir de su posición :c / Rin la regó en dejar a sus amigos u,u/ Hahaha karma de un día XDDDD/ Rin se ha puesto los pantalones!/ Hahaha destino XD está más negada que Onodera XDDDD/ Inuyasha es la cereza de este amargo pastel XDDDDD/ sí! dijo que no D: era muy pronto aunque ya ves, cae :v XDDD Su mamá es demasiado metiche u,u SÍ esa mera es Madame U_U Soy mala con Sessh :( pero lo compenso XDD Besos amodoración!

Claudy05: Se explicará eventualmente XD Rin es la vía de escape de Sessh y su conducto con su por leer y comentar :3

Esmeralda5: Hahaha X'DD a medio mundo lector silencioso le gusta eso XDDDD No será un Cristian Grey D: yo tengo ese libro en la categoría de absurda basura D: Gracias! lo leeré! gracias! :D

Angelimar: Hahaha en el anime Rin es una niña que cambia al demonio, aquí es un mujer que igual lo cambia XDD Pues que así sea! Hahaha X'D gracias! Todas esas dudas se resolverán con eventualidad XDDD Me ha encantado tu conclusión porque es por demás acertada. Damos la espalda y somos una sociedad excluyente, llevando a muchos jóvenes a tomar malas decisiones y dejando que los no tan jóvenes depraven más la moral XD todo es enfermo cuando uno tiene dinero y poder. Hahaha es que no puedo profundizar más porque siento que llega a ser vulgar, me gusta que sea explícita pero lo necesario XDDD hahaha las habrá XD Uf y si lo fuera! Muchas gracias por pasar! nos leemos! :D

Sharling: Holi! Rin lo curará, ya verás! Ha padecido mucho el hombre u,u Hipótesis no muy alejadas de la realidad! Te digo que tus teorías se acercan bastante! omg voy a usar tu poético review para el siguiente capítulo! tus palabras dan en el clavo! Le damos la espalda a estos problemas u-u En sí es una crítica social con romance, pero la vida real no siempre tiene un final feliz... hahaha te has contenido bastante! es un dolor de cabeza pero se ausentará un tiempo... XD Ya tendrá oportunidad el Demonio Blanco de encontrar consuelo en la pureza del Ángel! No me tardo por gusto, pero de vacaciones... actualizaré más seguido!

Evangely: Hahah no lo seas, cando algo no es lo tuyo, para qué? XDD sí es un drama social y se exponen cosas muy enfermas que pasan y les damos la espalda, pero soy niña disney y tiendo a endulzar las cosas XD además no creo que sea un fic largo :v creo que es el más corto que tengo en mente XD

Aleliz: Gracias por leer! aquí está la conti!

* * *

Recuerden que sus bellos reviews animan a las escritoras a seguir publicando! Un abrazo!


	6. Cerrando el trato

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía y está registrada en SafeCreative y Digital Media Rights.

Hola amores míos! primero que nada perdón por la desaparición. Estuve sobrellevando muchas broncas personales y otras tantas incomodidades del fandom :v ya saben, en todos lados hay gente con malas vibras XD Mejor sacarlas del mapa jujuju

Pronto habrá actualización de Collage wiiiiiii XD espero terminar pronto ese fic haha

Tenía preparado un mega discurso que no saben pero me caigo de sueño, les contesto sus bellos reviews en el transcurso de la semana porque muero de sueño pero ya tenía que actualizar... XD

Hace poco (mucho) hablaba con Sabastu sobre el rumbo que estaba tomando la novela y entonces vino a mí lo que ocurrirá en este capítulo. A veces hay que hacer algunas reestructuraciones XDDDD

Besos, nos leemos amores

Ahhhh se me estaba olvidando, una lectora me propuso una dinámica. Ella tomó una frase que le pareció cita "muy buena" del fic y realizó una bella imagen que me mandó por mensaje en mi twitter 3 si ustedes desean hacerlo, me las pasan por fb chat o twitter o cómo gusten y yo las pondré en mi Instagram nuevo dedicado a fanfiction y wattpad :D ( iblwee_stories) por si lo desean :D ahí encontrarán muchos memes de Fabricio de Infiltrada la versión original que subí a wattpad XDDD

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Cerrando el trato

.

Rin se dio cuenta de que estaba metida en un problema de gran envergadura. Muy literalmente. Bankotsu roncaba cerca de ella mientras el Demonio Blanco se encargaba de degustar la crema batida situada en su intimidad, y a ella le encantaba aquella sensación. Sin embargo las palabras de aquel demonio enmascarado no la dejaban tranquila. Ese hombre juraba que ella era igual que todas las mujeres que asistían a ese club de swingers, que era una niña mimada que quería más atención. Y luego le venía a la cabeza el recuerdo de su sueño, diciéndose a sí misma el miedo que le daba enfrentarse a la realidad. Y a la soledad.

Si bien estaba más que determinada a mantenerse alejada del Demonio Blanco —fuera de ese día—, y a terminar con Bankotsu; necesitaba ayuda. Podía escaparse todas las noches a aquel lugar buscando a su padre, si con suerte volvía a encontrarlo sin máscara—, o podía replantear el trato que el Demonio Blanco le ofrecía. El Demonio no quería dinero, y ella no quería sexo. Estaba más que dispuesta a negociar con él algo distinto, pero para ello necesitaba indagar más en aquel hombre tan misterioso y cerrado.

Había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta que el Demonio Blanco había terminado hasta el último rastro de crema batida y se preparaba para poseerla. Rin se dijo que esa sería la última noche que se permitiría arrojarse a los brazos de un extraño a cambio de un placer pasajero. Esa sería la última noche que ellos dos compartirían intimidad. El Demonio Blanco se detuvo, mirando hacia donde Bankotsu estaba recostado. El moreno se había incorporado.

—Lo lamento, estaba cansado —le dijo a Rin acercándose a ella, depositando un beso en su hombro desnudo. Rin sintió frío, hubiera deseado que Bankotsu permaneciera dormido.

Pronto esa suave caricia recorrió gran parte de su cuerpo, siendo acompañada por otra más fría. Los dos hombres lograron que ella se rindiera ante mares de sensaciones físicas que la arrastraron por las mareas más intensas del placer. El cuerpo de Rin se había vuelto un objeto tan pasivo como complaciente. Su mente se perdía en pensamientos ajenos a lo que ocurría con ella misma. Era imposible negar que la sensación fuera agradable. Cuatro manos acariciando su cuerpo. Roces de piel húmeda y tibia contra la suya, una lengua enredada entre sus piernas y otra degustando los montes con crestas endurecidas. Aquellas sensaciones eran agradables, tan agradables como efímeras.

Estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Aquello no era lo que ella quería. ¿Por qué tenía que compartir su cuerpo con un hombre al que ya conocía demasiado pero no quería? O peor aún, con uno que deseaba pero desconocía totalmente. Rin nunca consideró el sexo como un instrumento meramente de placer. Si así fuera, podía satisfacer aquella necesidad ella sola. Recordó de nueva cuenta su sueño y se dio cuenta que realmente tenía miedo, y también se dio cuenta que ya no deseaba tenerlo.

Suavemente empujó a Bankotsu con su pierna para que dejara de practicarle sexo oral. Éste objetó pero Rin no le dio importancia. No fue necesario sacarse al Demonio Blanco de encima pues él mismo se apartó en cuanto ella se incorporó tomando sus prendas, sorda ante cualquier queja del moreno. Rin se vistió sin voltear a ver a ninguno y salió por la puerta entreabierta. Un chico pálido estaba parado en la entrada, llevaba un antifaz negro. Lo pasó de largo ignorando su desnudez y sus anteriores acciones como espectador y se perdió en la obscuridad de los largos pasillos del club.

Bankotsu no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a seguirla, poniéndose apenas los calzoncillos. Salió tras ella sin dar ninguna indicación para el Demonio Blanco.

—Veo que se les frustró el plan —anunció Hakudoshi en el marco de la puerta—, hubiera sido muy interesante ver ese pequeño cuerpo siendo profanado por dos hombres tan grandes —se burló. Hakudoshi realmente disfrutaba ver a otras personas teniendo relaciones, incluso le gustaba más que participar—. La vez pasada no pude deleitarme. ¿Qué harás con tanta comida?

—Es del cliente, que decida en cuanto regrese. Me largo.

—No quería interrumpir y ser inoportuno con semejante mujer, pero desde hace rato habló Madame para avisar que vendría. Se escuchaba muy malhumorada, te recomiendo que tomes un baño para recibirla.

Sesshomaru salió sin contestar.

~O~O~O~

Era domingo por la tarde, Rin había mantenido su celular apagado, no quería recibir quejas de Bankotsu. Su padre seguía de viaje y ella había aprovechado para colarse en su estudio con la intensión de encontrar algo que pudiese delatarlo. Tal vez la tarjeta del Heaven, o algo similar. Cuentas de la tarjeta de crédito, un antifaz, el documente de la membrecía, algún folleto... Fuera de los documentos de su trabajo, Rin no había encontrado absolutamente nada.

Quiso creer que se había confundido, que su mente la había traicionado pero tenía el recuerdo tan nítido que era imposible desechar la posibilidad. Había estado evitando hablar por teléfono con su padre que se había comunicado en repetidas ocasiones para hablar con su madre sobre su viaje. Rin siempre se mostraba indispuesta para no atender el teléfono.

—¡Hija tienes visitas! —Rin volvió a ordenar los archivos que había sacado con prisa. ¿Sería Bankotsu? Su madre la hubiese llamado con más energía, quizá era Inuyasha.

—Ahora voy —contestó saliendo del estudio. Su madre platicaba con Koga quien estaba en el sillón sentado cómodamente respondiendo preguntas.

—Los dejo para que platiquen. ¿Quieres algo Koga?

—No señora, gracias —contestó amablemente, la madre de Rin desapareció en la cocina. Rin señaló las escaleras para que se subieran a platicar. Koga la siguió y entraron en la habitación de ella.

El motivo de su visita había sido platicar sobre su aventura en el bar y la mujer con la que había estado. Rin encontraba un alivio al no ser la única que había encontrado satisfacción y hasta cierto punto, fascinación de haber compartido cama con un extraño. Koga hablaba de la mujer como un artista de su musa, estaba endiosado con aquella extraña. Aunque no todo había sido bueno, se había despertado solo en la cama del hotel cuando generalmente era él quien huía.

—¿Qué harías si volvieras a verla? —preguntó Rin mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta alta frente al espejo.

—No lo sé —aceptó Koga—. Esa mujer evidentemente es mayor que yo, además no conozco ni su nombre.

—¿Tendrías una aventura con una mujer que desconoces? —preguntó con la intensión de aliviar una duda personal, más que indagar en los pensamientos de su amigo.

—¿Es en serio? Claro que sí, sobre todo si es ella. Uff Rin, hubieras visto. El sexo fue tan... No sé.

—¿La buscarás? —preguntó incrédula. Nunca lo había escuchado tan entusiasmado. Era evidente que aquella mujer lo había hechizado. Aquello le alegró hasta cierto punto. Koga nunca se entusiasmaba cuando se trataba de mujeres. Para él, su relación más larga había sido su suscripción al gimnasio.

—Había pensado en pasarme por el bar donde la encontré. Anoche fui pero no la vi —aceptó decepcionado.

Siguieron platicando del tema. Rin se debatía entre contarle lo que ella había experimentado o permanecer en silencio y optó por la segunda. Con el estado de ánimo de Koga en ese momento, seguramente intentaría que ella aceptara el trato con el Demonio Blanco y ella ya lo había rechazado. En cambio habló de que por fin se había librado de Bankotsu.

Quizá era el momento de retomar sus viejas amistades, sabía que Kohaku se había distanciado de ella por Bankotsu, aunque le pecoso insistiera que no. Pues se había aislado completamente tras la desaparición de su hermana mayor, en los rápidos de Veracruz en México en uno de sus viajes por el mundo. Esperaron durante muchos días noticias sobre Sango pero no hubo más, la joven había ido a practicar deportes extremos y no había regresado, el agua se la había tragado.

Rin intentó acercarse a Kohaku, sin embargo el chico la alejaba hasta que Rin se cansó de intentar, además era consciente de que necesitaba espacio y tiempo para lidiar con su duelo.

No era el único de sus amigos del que se había alejado.

El timbre de su casa sonó interrumpiendo su plática con Koga, escuchó la voz de su tía y en seguida corrió al clóset a buscar algo de ropa más elegante que el conjunto dominguero que llevaba puesto. Tomó un suéter vino ceñido y unos pantalones de vestir azul marino, corrió al baño y se encerró para cambiarse, pidiéndole a Koga que esperara. Rin estaba entusiasmada, no era normal que su tía las visitara sin previo aviso. Y debía admitirlo, tenía un lazo mucho más estrecho con ella que con su madre. Su tía siempre la alentaba a ser un alma libre mientras que su madre la limitaba en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Salió del baño y se puso unas botas altas y se echó encima un perfume floral seco que su tía le había regalado en Navidad.

—Ese perfume es perfecto para ti —dijo Koga arrugando la nariz—. Sólo no te lo vacíes todo en una puesta —estuvo a punto de estornudar, pero logró contenerse. Su olfato estaba más desarrollado que el promedio así que el intenso olor a perfume femenino había penetrado su nariz fuertemente.

—Cállate y acomódate la camisa —le ordenó Rin soltando su cabello. Su tía era una mujer muy liberal pero sumamente elegante, y Rin tenía la intención de aprender de eso último. Le gustaba como vestía y el porte que tenía, era una mujer imponente y muy exitosa con los negocios.

Aunque Rin siempre había respetado su propio estilo, un poco más aniñado, aspiraba a mucho y su tía siempre la alentaba a alcanzar sus metas. Su madre siempre las reprendía por mostrarse tan soñadoras pero Rin había hecho comparaciones desde niña. Su tía era libre de hacer y deshacer todo en su vida, en cambio su madre siempre se comportaba de acuerdo a un estereotipo de madre conservadora y eso desquiciaba a Rin. Tanto su madre como su padre, fueron muy sobre protectores con ella, al menos hasta la llegada de Bankotsu a su vida.

Bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a su madre y a su tía en la mesita redonda del balcón con dos tazas y un postre todavía cerrado, era un pan y Rin dedujo que era de naranja. Su favorito, y su tía lo sabía.

—Hola tía —saludó acercándose a la mesa—. Él es Koga, un amigo.

La mujer de labios carmesí sonrió ampliamente al ver la reacción del chico. Se había quedado completamente pálido al verla. Tomó un sorbo de té y lo saludo como si realmente no lo conociera, presentándose como Kagura por primera vez. Después continuó su plática con la madre de Rin.

—Hija ve por dos tazas, ¿Koga te quedas a comer? —preguntó la señora y el moreno asintió lentamente al ver como Kagura lo retaba con la mirada, divertida.

—Vamos. —Rin se llevó a Koga a la cocina ignorando olímpicamente su reacción. Sacó dos tazas y el tarro de azúcar. Estaba tarareando una canción mientras Koga veía un punto en específico sin verlo realmente—. ¿Koga? —Rin lo observó un segundo—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Sí —le quitó las tazas de las manos y ambos se dirigieron al balcón.

Koga y Rin se integraron rápidamente a la plática. Aunque Koga realmente no aportó nada, y Kagura fue la única en notarlo. Comieron ahí mismo. Kagura aprovechó que el joven moreno estaba sentado delante de ella para deshacerse de uno de sus tacones y acariciar la pierna del moreno por debajo de la mesa. Lo notó tensarse y eso la hizo sonreír. Unos minutos después Rin y Koga dominaron la plática con temas respectivos a la universidad y le surgió una inquietud tremenda sólo de pensar que el moreno podía estar acostándose con su sobrina. No perdió oportunidad en preguntarle por su novio Bankotsu y de inmediato salió la queja de Lisa. "Rin me quiere matar" habían sido sus palabras para definir la decisión de su hija de terminar una relación como ésa. Kagura miró a Rin con intención de hablar del tema más tarde ellas dos solas. Sabía que su hermana era demasiado exagerada.

—No estoy exagerando. A Rin no le importa lo que dirán los demás...

—Exactamente Lisa, a ella no le importa, no debería importarte a ti tampoco —objetó Kagura ante su hermana mayor—. Rin ya es una adulta, y es inteligente. Deja que tome ella sus propias decisiones.

—Es que ese siempre ha sido tu problema, Kagura —escupió Lisa y los dos jóvenes presentes se sintieron completamente fuera de lugar—. Le metes a mi hija ideas tan desquiciadas y liberales. Debes de entender que ella es una niña bien, que viene de una familia bien.

—Y ser autosuficiente no demuestra lo contrario, Lisa —resopló Kagura. La única razón por la que no visitaba a Rin con frecuencia eran sus padres. Y aprovechaba cada vez que Alphonse salía de viaje para pasar tiempo con su sobrina.

Lisa siempre iba a guardarle resentimiento por el pasado. Nunca iba a perdonarle que Alphonse se fijara en ella primero. Al ser Kagura prácticamente una niña se negó rotundamente a hacerle caso a un hombre mayor, incluso años después el romance no estaba en su lista de prioridades y Lisa aprovechó las constantes visitas de Alphonse a su casa para coquetearle. Para Kagura fue un alivio no tener que lidiar con los acosos del señor Tanner. Una vez la niña de diez años recibió al amigo de la familia en su casa, estaban los dos solos y ella portaba un delicado vestido a la altura de sus rodillas. En ese entonces el señor de treinta y dos años la sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar las de ella.

Kagura era una niña pero no era tonta. Inmediatamente salió corriendo de casa para meterse en la de sus vecinos. Les contó lo sucedido y ellos hablaron con sus padres quienes nunca quisieron hacerle caso pensando que era una niña precoz pero Kagura había prácticamente huido de un hombre que se había propasado con ella.

A los once años ganó una beca en un internado y no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Supo unos meses después que Alphonse pretendía casarse con Lisa. Le advirtió a su hermana qué clase de hombre era pero Lisa, quién había sido consciente de los acosos de Alphonse con Kagura, creía que la culpable era su hermana pequeña. Cuando Kagura salió de la secundaria y se integró de nuevo a su familia —sus padres—, tuvo que soportar la presencia de Alphonse en las reuniones familiares quien nunca más volvió a acosarla de ninguna manera, pero tampoco se disculpó por sus anteriores comportamientos para con ella.

Kagura siempre tuvo miedo que ese hombre le hiciera algo a Rin y se había mantenido cerca durante la crianza de la niña. Pero al no notar nada extraño y teniendo en cuenta que Rin había alcanzado la madurez rápidamente —teniéndole a ella muchísima confianza—, comenzó a alejarse poco a poco. Nunca había logrado soportar la presencia de Alphonse.

Kagura se levantó antes del postre, ya no soportaba la plática con Lisa. Siempre empezaban bien y terminaban peleando y discutiendo por tonterías. Rin la acompañó a la puerta.

—Perdona a mi madre, sabes cómo es.

—¿Estarás bien? —Rin asintió.

—Tal vez podamos vernos para que te cuente algunas cosas que han pasado últimamente.

—Te escribo en la semana —se despidió Kagura.

Rin se quedó en el marco de la puerta. Nunca iba a entender el comportamiento de su madre con Kagura. Era palpable el resentimiento que le tenía. Kagura había alcanzado todos sus sueños y todavía era joven, quizá eso era lo que irritaba a su madre. A su edad su mayor logro había sido una familia, pero nada más. Y Rin no dejaba de pensar que incluso eso, podía terminar siendo una reverenda farsa.

—Yo también me voy —Koga cruzó la puerta y abrazó a Rin—. Creo que deberías ir con tu madre, no se ve bien.

—Te tocó un drama familiar —se burló ella—. Mi madre es especial.

—No es como si no lo supiera —Rin asintió y entró a su casa cerrando la puerta.

Cuando Koga dio media vuelta se encontró a Kagura recargada en su camioneta con los brazos cruzados, viéndolo fijamente. Estaba seria. Se acercó a ella con pasos relajados. Se lo había dicho a Rin horas antes, si la volvía a ver no desaprovecharía la oportunidad y el hecho de que fuera pariente de Rin no cambiaba nada en la ecuación. Esa mujer lo volvía loco. Su intento por seducirlo por debajo de la mesa había dado resultados pero Kagura paró el juego tan repentinamente como lo había empezado.

—¿Te acuestas con ella? —fue lo único que dijo cuando Koga estuvo cerca. La pregunta tomó al moreno por sorpresa.

—¿Rin? —la pregunta casi lo hace reírse a carcajadas—. Es solamente una amiga —y realmente nunca la había considerado. Rin no despertaba nada en él. Salvo cariño. Kagura relajó los músculos y suspiró.

—Me había asustado —aceptó en voz alta—. Toma, llega a las diez —le guiñó un ojo y se subió a su camioneta.

Koga se quedó mirando el papel unos segundos, no fue hasta que la camioneta de Kagura se perdió que pudo reaccionar. Era una dirección y un teléfono celular. Sonrió de medio lado, aquella mujer era sumamente interesante y no perdería la oportunidad de pasar con ella otras tantas noches.

~O~O~O~

Apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que las visitas se fueron. Rin había puesto a cargar su celular. Había tenido una larga plática con su madre sobre Bankotsu. Lisa no pensaba darse por vencida con el tema. Pero Rin ya lo había decidido, ya lo había hecho y eso no lo podía cambiar su madre. Bankotsu y ella oficialmente habían terminado. Su madre no se quedó tranquila con aquella noticia, pensando que su pobre hija se quedaría sola porque nadie querría cargar con una mujer que ya no era _pura_. Rin quiso reírse ante esa declaración tan retrograda pero no lo hizo, usó de pretexto sus deberes para librarse de su madre y se encerró en su habitación.

Bankotsu no había intentado comunicarse y eso era una buena señal.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el aparato del mal comenzó a sonar. Rin lo tomó con la intención de rechazar la llamada, pero el número que apareció en la pantalla no era el de Bankotsu. Estaba casi segura que era el número del Demonio Blanco por la terminación —que era lo único que recordaba—.

Con mano temblorosa aceptó la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—¡Lo sabía eres Rin! —la voz al otro lado no le resultó ni remotamente familiar—. Trabajo en el Heaven... Con el Demonio Blanco —Rin la relacionó con la mujer de senos pequeños que siempre estaba cerca del aludido.

—¿Por qué me llamas? —preguntó un tanto molesta, pensando que era una especie de truco por parte de ese hombre.

—Es el único número registrado en este celular, el Demonio Blanco debe tenerle suma confianza —Rin se quedó perpleja ante esa respuesta, prestando más atención, la chica sonaba sumamente desesperada—. Por favor, no sé a quién más acudir, es una emergencia.

—No... No estoy entendiendo nada —aceptó Rin con una pequeña inquietud naciendo dentro de ella.

Cinco minutos después estaba en su carro manejando a velocidades que antes no había considerado para llegar al club de swingers. No le había avisado nada a su madre, llevaba consigo únicamente su celular. Llegó al club cerca de las once de la noche, aparcó y bajó a registrarse. Tenía prisa y la señorita que la atendió debió notarlo porque enseguida le otorgó un antifaz rosa con lentejuelas y unas cuantas tiras de condones. Rin se dirigió al punto de encuentro que había pactado con la mujer. Estaba parada y veía en todas las direcciones, ansiosa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Rin al acercarse. La mujer no contestó, la hizo seguirla. Subieron tres pisos, Rin se dio cuenta que los pasillos estaban llenos de habitaciones, pero no eran para nada lo que había en las plantas de abajo.

Aquellas habitaciones parecían recámaras. Tenían camas modestas con muebles de segunda mano y una rendija en la puerta. Definitivamente aquello no era normal.

—No puedes estar aquí —escuchó una voz masculina y traviesa detrás de ella—. Tú —seguramente la reconocía como la amante del demonio porque ya se habían visto en un par de ocasiones.

—Yo la llamé —intervino Sara—. Necesitamos ayuda —el chico de ojos lila no portaba antifaz alguno y Rin confirmo por las facciones de su cara que ese chico era más joven que ella. Quizá unos cinco años, lo que lo hacía menor de edad.

—Vine a buscarlo —siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una recámara ocupada. La única que tenía la luz prendida y la puerta abierta.

—No puedes entrar ahí —Hakudoshi estuvo a punto de detenerla pero ella lo ignoró y atravesó la puerta quedando íntegramente consternada. Ahogó un grito al encontrarse con aquella escena tan perturbadora. El Demonio Blanco estaba colgado de una cruz de madera, lleno de rasguños y marcas mientras varias de sus heridas aún sangraban. Era increíble que alguien tan imponente como él pudiera lucir degradado de aquella manera tan sórdida.

—Tienes que irte —la voz del chico la sacó de su trance.

—¡Estás loco! —se volvió furiosa sobre él—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo voy a dejar así? —Rin entró a la habitación corriendo y comenzó a desatar las cuerdas que mantenían el cuerpo del hombre en alto.

En cuanto sus manos rozaron la piel del albino para desatarlo, el Demonio abrió sus ojos y pretendió querer atacarla, lanzando su deformado rostro hacia adelante. Esas piedras preciosas de oro líquido que siempre la habían provocado del modo más sexual, en ese momento la veían a la defensiva, como si fuera a brincarle encima. Adornados con mechones plateados que caían rebeldes sobre sus sudada frente, su ceño fruncido por el enojo que en ese momento sentía. Parecía un lobo mal herido temiendo que ella fuera a hacerle más daño.

—Tranquilo —su voz tembló—. Ya estás bien —acaricio su mejilla cuando terminó de desatarlo y el peso del demonio recayó sobre su cuerpo.

—Déjalo, puede matarte. Está drogado —Rin lo ignoró, levantó una mano con la intención de quitarle el antifaz pero el demonio blanco sujetó su cuello con fuerza, evitando el contacto de Rin con su rostro—. Te lo dije.

—¡Haku ayúdala!

—Cállate Aelo, no debiste llamarla —Sara tragó duro y se quedó completamente inmóvil. Tenían estrictamente prohibido comunicarse con sus nombres, debían olvidarlos y referirse a ellos con los nombres que les concedieron en el supuesto paraíso.

Rin había calmado al Demonio con una simple mirada, él la soltó bruscamente y se tambaleó. Rin lo ayudó a llegar hasta la cama y lo sentó en ella.

Sesshomaru creyó estar alucinando el aroma de Rin, inundando sus fosas más allá del amargo olor a hierro que llenaba la estancia. Estaba seguro que ninguna herida era de cuidado, Madame sabía lo que hacía. Sin embargo al abrir levemente los ojos se encontró con la joven apurada por moverlo de ahí. En seguida gruñó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él no la había llamado.

De pronto la joven acarició su mejilla con su tibia y suave mano y perdió el control.

—Tranquilo —susurró—. Ya estás bien —aquellas palabras sonaban tan sinceras que Sesshomaru se permitió creerlas, pero cuando ella se movió rápidamente sus instintos de defensa se encendieron, inmovilizando a la joven. Reaccionó un segundo después al ver los ojos de aquella chiquilla llenos de temor. La soltó y se dejó guiar por ella, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a cerrar los ojos para desvanecerse en los brazos de la joven—. ¿Qué te han hecho? —los fríos dedos de la joven rozaron su piel cerca de las heridas sin hacerle daño, Sesshomaru podía sentir el cuidado de su tacto, y para su sorpresa no le molestaba en absoluto.

—Será mejor que lo dejes —escuchó a Hakudoshi a lo lejos pero estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a discutir con él.

—Ve a buscar agua oxigenada y gasas —Rin lo ignoró y lo mandó por las cosas—. Si no tienen aquí ve a comprar, hay que tratarlo ya.

—Sí, tenemos cosas aquí —Hakudoshi no supo por qué no la corrió, simplemente le conmovía la preocupación genuina de la joven. Una preocupación que nunca antes habían experimentado en ese lugar.

Rin notó que Sesshomaru cerraba los ojos y que su respiración iba menguando, no sabía si sería bueno que se quedara dormido, podría incluso estar desmayándose.

—No cierres los ojos —tomó su rostro entre sus manos, los párpados de él se levantaron dejando ver una cansada mirada. Los ojos dorados permanecieron abiertos a pesar de que él se veía agotado. Parpadeó lentamente y recargó su frente sobre la de ella, comenzó a jadear de nuevo.

—No deberías estar aquí —logró decir con un leve rugido.

—No me voy a ir hasta que estés bien —amenazó, sin desenlazar su mirada de la de él.

—Eres una tozuda —Rin asintió, lo era y tenía que acostumbrarse a ello.

—¿Quién fue?

—No es de tu interés

Hakudoshi, o como debían llamarlo, Haku, apareció con la cosas. Sara se acercó a ella con intención de ayudarla a curar las heridas de Sesshomaru. Rin comenzó a interrogarla pero ella no le dijo nada. Haku le advirtió que por su bien, no siguiera indagando. Rin entendió que algo muy turbio estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar. Ya se había percatado de que los presentes trabajaban ahí, lo que la inquietaba era bajo qué condiciones, y si estaban ahí por voluntad propia.

—Déjenos solos —pidió Rin, Sara salió en ese preciso momento pero Hakudoshi permaneció ahí—. Por favor —Sesshomaru lo miró sereno y Hakudoshi obedeció a la castaña.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó el Demonio Blanco, Rin estaba terminando de curar las heridas que tenía. Sentía demasiada pena en aquel momento, incluso sus genitales estaban sumamente lastimados.

—Porque tienes una amiga que se preocupa por ti.

—Aelo... —Rin asintió—. No debió llamarte, ella pudo encargarse de esto.

—Sabes que no me llamó para curarte —Rin no estaba del todo convencida de que su teoría fuese cierta pero estaba más que dispuesta a comprobarla. No recibió respuesta. La llamada de aquella mujer era un pedido de auxilio para Rin, y difícilmente se desharía de esa idea.

—Deberías irte, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Te equivocas —Rin se relamió los labio—. Quiero cerrar un trato contigo —los ojos del Demonio Blanco brillaron pero Rin se le adelantó—, pero no aquél que propusiste tú —Rin se mantuvo firme. Ese hombre pensaba que ella era igual que todas las mujeres que ingresaban a ese lugar y ella quería demostrar cuán equivocado estaba.

—¿Crees que puedes ofrecerme algo mejor? —preguntó con ironía y Rin asintió.

—Mi tiempo, tiempo de calidad —Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con asombro—. Es evidente que todo ser humano que se acerca a ti te hace daño —señaló sus heridas—. De no ser por esa chica que me llamó seguirías atado a esa cruz.

—¿Pretendes sólo venir a curar mis heridas? Aelo puedo encargarse de ello.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no me llamó por tus heridas —Rin se arriesgó de nuevo con su teoría.

Sesshomaru sabía que aquello era peligroso, si esa chiquilla se involucraba con ellos más allá de los servicios que ofrecían en el club, la meterían en problemas. Pero también tenía claro que su compañía le resultaba agradable, y que seguramente era el contacto más seguro que ellos tres tendrían con el mundo exterior.

—Soy yo el que tiene que pensarlo esta vez —contestó sereno—. Será mejor que te vayas, si te ven aquí estarás en graves problemas.

—Adiós —Rin se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Sara la escoltó hasta el primer piso y Rin salió de ahí para dirigirse a su casa. No podía borrar de su memoria la imagen tan desgarradora que había presenciado momentos antes. Ese hombre tenía más cicatrices de las que ella se imaginó la primera vez que lo vio en la luz. Y estaba segura que las más dolorosas no eran las heridas físicas. El Demonio Blando era un ser con yagas en el alma, temeroso de cualquier roce que pudiera lastimarlo. Por esa razón había sido un patán con ella, era un mecanismo de defensa. Rin quiso soltarse a llorar al comprender todo aquello.

Llegó a casa y se dio cuenta de que había luces encendidas, seguramente su madre se había vuelto loca. Tomó su tiempo antes de bajar del vehículo y acercarse a la puerta, su madre abrió antes de que ella llegara.

—¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! —Rin casi se infarta por la reacción de su madre.

—Perdón señora fue mi culpa, vine por Rin hace rato para ir a dar una vuelta, Rin le echó un grito pero no le di tiempo de esperar su respuesta —intervino Inuyasha. Rin se sobresaltó cuando apareció de la nada.

—Inuyasha Bannerman —saludó Lisa—. Hija me hubieras mandado un mensaje o algo —Rin se encogió de hombros en su lugar. ¿Qué demonios hacía Inuyasha ahí? No era momento para preguntarle, así que simplemente le siguió la corriente.

—Buenas noches señora, Rin —Rin se despidió de él y entró a su casa.

Su madre ya no le dijo nada y ella subió a su habitación, tenía que levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Quería descansar, había sido un fin de semana sumamente pesado con una carga emocional muy fuerte para ella. Necesitaba acomodar muchas cosas en su vida. Antes de dormir le llegó un mensaje de un número familiar...

"Acepto el trato."

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, recuerden que sus reviews animan a los autores a seguir publicando :*

Agradecimientos:

BabySony

Floressmaabc

Millyh Taisho

Irivel

Esmeralda5

Rocío A.

HasuLess

Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes

Kagoyame

Tatistus

TaniaNarcisa

Yarisha

Sharlin

Dani Pasos Lara

Cleoru Misumi

Mysterious Paper

LiSykesMixer

DomPath

Evangely

Fabricio

Lin

Kagura (bella imagen la tuya :'3)

Claudy05

DanaLovesOhana

Indominus Dea

VaneeAndrea

Another Angel Down

Sabastu

Mina Rose

Rosse Tenoh Chiba

Blueberry Bliss

Trini

 **Un abrazo y un beso bellos lectores :3**


End file.
